Awakening of Fates
by Marsa The Redeemed
Summary: Grima the Fell Dragon and Anakros the Silent Dragon both have schemes involving the progenies of their bloodline. Their schemes however never anticipated for the probably encounter of the worlds they govern to overlap. Join Robin, Corrin, Chrom, and Azura as they try to save two worlds the destruction of draconic machinations. Rate T for suggestive themes, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening of Fate

Prologue: Before the Fall

A/N: So, this idea has been tick-tocking in my old noggin for a while now and I've read some pretty great Fire Emblem stories so now imma try one. For reference I'm using the following character customization options for Robin (Female Build 3, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color 3) and for Corrin (Male Build 2, Face 4, Hair 5, Hair Color 12 and the Facial Feature 2) in case you'd like to see them for yourself.

* * *

Ylisse - Unknown Age

The cathedral was illuminated only by candles as the sounds of battle waged within. A man stood near an alter cackling manically as he watched the chaos before him. He was dressed in dark purple and black robes and had a dark purplish flame-like aura around his body. In his eyes danced the flames of madness as the surrounding area was damaged from combat. Pillars of stone cracked and crumbled while the pews were ripped from the ground.

"Yes, struggle in futility! The hour of Grima's return draws near!" the man at the alter exclaimed before pulling out a dark violet tome from his robes.

Apart from the chaos happening on the ground but further away from the altar confronting this man were two figures. One was young man with dark sea-blue colored hair. His clothes were dark navy blue with scatterings of armor consisting of a pauldron with vambrace and greaves which didn't restrict his movement. The man was wielding a double-edged longsword with a golden-colored fuller. There was an ovular ring between the blade and hilt in the center of the connecting pieces giving the weapon a slightly awkward appearance. He lifted his blade holding it at chest height with the tip pointing towards the robed man.

"Your doom has already been foretold Exalt Chrom, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The man cackled as his tome opened. He sent forth a ball of purple-black fire towards Chrom but before the attack could hit it was nullified by a stream of lightning. The second figure dressed in a hooded robe had their hand outstretched from which electricity crackled remnants of their spell. "Dastard, today is the day you die." The hooded figure, whose voice was feminine in tone, spoke. The man's tome glowed once more as he sent more fire towards both his foes.

"No, today is the day Grima is resurrected." He retorted as Chrom and the hooded figure dodged his attack and closed the distance on him. "Robin, let's do this. You're one of us always and forever!" Chrom exclaimed as he ran through the enemy spell-caster, slicing the man across the chest. Robin, the hooded spell-caster began to float as green waves of energy flew from her fingertips towards the dark robed man.

"Chrom, let's take Validar down!" Robin exclaimed as she began to circle her intended target. Robin continuously casted spells on Validar cycling through fire, lightning, and wind elemental attacks. Wherever her spells landed, Chrom attacked with his sword on the opposite side of Validar lacerating the man with his attacks. As air currents lifted Robin into the air, she formed a massive red sphere above her head. "BOLGANONE!" Robin yelled at the top of her voice before slamming the orb onto Validar. There was a massive explosion that enveloped the entirety of Validar. When the smoke cleared the man lay across the ground and altar, breathing haggardly.

Despite the fact he was dying Validar continued to smile. His eyes never left Robin as his body began to dissolve. "This is the beginning and the end. You have lost." Validar spoke his final words as his entire body disappeared. Chrom walked over to Robin and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Finally, it is over and –hurghk-" Chrom was interrupted as a blade of electricity pierced his abdomen. Robin looked down and saw that she had produced the blade herself.

 _NO! I would never hurt Chrom!_

 ** _No, you wouldn't but I would._**

Robin could feel her body moving against her will as Chrom was pushed off her blade and onto the floor. The dying Exalt never took his eyes off Robin as his breaths became gasps. "Robin…I…don't…blame…" were the only words he was able to say before death claimed him.

 _CHROM!_

 ** _Quiet you, now it is time for me to complete my work and eradicate the human filth from this world._**

 _Who are you?_

 ** _You know who I am. I've been with you since you were born. The way you could employ such mastery of skills, was me. Your ability to weave magic in such a unique fashion was me. We are one in the same, you and I. Flip sides of the same coin. You know me just as the brand upon your hand dictates for those of my bloodline._**

 _No, I don't know you. I am my own person!_

 ** _We are our own person. Together you and I are one. We employ both the power of dragons and the cunning of humanity. You know who we are. Say it. Say who we are. We are…_**

 _Grima._

Fort Corrin – Age of Dragons 776

With a cry of surprise three figures landed atop one another in a heap. Two of the figures were female. One dressed as a traditional maid while the other was lightly clothed in a white outfit. The lone male of the group was dressed in white armor with black lining. A cloak was tied to his neck finished the ensemble. Strapped to his side was a brilliant golden longsword. The trio stood up and looked about their surroundings. They were enclosed within a massive fort. It was currently bare except for a single treehouse.

"Corrin!" a tiny floating creature that looked almost like a fish exclaimed happily. It was mostly sky blue with a white belly and wearing a bonnet.

"Who are you?" the male, now identified as Corrin asked the creature.

"It's me, Lilith!" the creature exclaimed smiling brightly as it floated towards Corrin and gave him a hug.

"Lilith, you're a dragon?" Corrin asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Yea I was able to watch over you in my human form for some time but by bringing you to this place I have stuck myself in my dragon form." Lilith explained.

"Where exactly is here?" one of the females, a long blue-haired beauty asked as she looked around. Lilith floated over to the girl smiling still.

"This is an outrealm but it's a special outrealm in that it is Corrin's outrealm. It is nigh impregnable from outside forces and a perfect place to escape from the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces while we figure out our next moves." Lilith explained.

Corrin looked around the area and noticed the sky was filled with countless orbs. In fact, they were surrounded by orbs. From what he could see each orb seemed to contain its own tiny world.

"Lilith what are all these other orbs?" Corrin asked the dragon. Lilith giggled and floated over to Corrin's shoulder before perching herself upon it.

"Those are other outrealms, each one a world of infinite possibilities." Lilith explained. Corrin nodded and grabbed his chin.

"I see, we'll have to explore them when we find the time." He stated before walking over to the maid.

"Felicia, prepare some tea for Azura and myself while we discuss our next move." He instructed causing the maid to jump from surprise before rushing off to do his bidding.

"Yes, Lord Corrin." Felicia replied.

Azura and Corrin went into the treehouse together after Felicia was already inside. Lilith never left her perch of Corrin's shoulder, preferring to fall asleep where she lay. Once inside the treehouse Azura and Corrin sat down at a table furnished directly from the tree itself.

"So, you said you could lead me to the true enemy behind this conflict, Azura. What exactly did you mean?" Corrin inquired. Azura turned her face to the side with a forlorn expression.

"Please trust me Corrin but I can't speak of it yet. Not while we are here. We must first go to a special place before I can speak about it." Azura spoke almost meekly.

Corrin sighed in frustration before slouching on the stump that served as a chair. "I do trust you Azura, but this is insane. Both my families have denounced me and are trying to kill me. I have to convince them to somehow end a feud that has lasted generations but the only clue to do that is secretly being held from me." Corrin explained.

Azura frowned. "I'm sorry Corrin but if I could tell you now then I would." The blue-haired woman stated.

Moments later Felicia arrived with a tray of tea. True to her nature however, when she almost made it to the table she tripped and nearly spilled the contents on both Corrin and Azura. If not for the quick reflexes of both the intended targets grabbing various dishes and utensils there might have been a huge mess to clean up. "I'm so sorry milord and lady." Felicia apologized, bowing to both Azura and Corrin repeatedly.

Corrin's quick movements had the unfortunate side effect of knocking Lilith from his shoulder and waking the small dragon up. As she floated back to her perch a thought came to Corrin's mind.

"Lilith if this is my own little world does that mean the outside world is still happening while we are here?" he asked.

Lilith nodded sleepily and yawned. "That is correct but each outrealm has its own measurement of time. You could spend years in one but when you go to another only an hour has passed. The realm where Nohr and Hoshido are located has time moving slower than it does here so don't worry about not being able to get something done while you're here." The dragon explained.

Corrin sighed with relief and smiled. "Well that's one –thunk-" he was cut off as an arrow flew through his window and buried itself into a nearby wall.

"Are we under attack?!" Felicia cried out as more arrows began to impact the tree. Lilith was instantly awake as the sounds of combat began.

"Damn, well I did say it was only **nigh** impregnable. We'll have to defend the fort or lose our stronghold before your journey begins." She told Corrin before flying out of the window.

Corrin nodded and drew his sword leaping from the doorway to the ground. He was followed by Azura and Felicia, both of whom landed gracefully next to him. Before them were roughly two dozen figures. Half of them were archers while the other half consisted of a mixture including four cavalries, two myrmidons, four fighters, and two spearmen.

"I don't like these odds, but if we don't make a stand here then it's the end of the line." Corrin spoke narrowing his eyes at his purplish-red color armored foes. "I won't surrender!" he exclaimed before running into the fray.


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening of Fate

Chapter I: Outrealm Kerfuffle

* * *

"I won't surrender!" Corrin cried out as he rushed toward the throng of foes before him.

He felt the draconic power within him begin to flow as wings sprouted from his back allowing him to fly towards his opponents with greater speed. Spinning his body in a spiral Corrin swung his sword in a deadly arc and cut through two of his opponents, one of which was a spearman while the other was an axe-wielding warrior. The enemy was upon him in seconds. A myrmidon, spearman, and warrior all converged upon the young man.

Corrin knew he was at a disadvantage when the spearman began jabbing at him. The spears longer reach made it harder for Corrin to land a blow, as he was kept away. The myrmidon came in from Corrin's left and swung at him with at him with deadly precision. Corrin was barely able to raise his own sword to parry the attack.

This defensive maneuver cost Corrin however as the warrior swung at him with an axe and nicked the warrior's side. Corrin's armor protected him from being cut but the blunt force trauma of the axe caused him to buckle slightly. The spearman tried to take advantage of this by stabbing his weapon towards Corrin.

There were three dull thudding sounds which caused the spearman to stop in his tracks before falling facedown into the grass. Corrin saw three knives had dug their way into the spearman's back and looked around to see his companions had also begun fighting. Felicia kept her distance using her preferred weapon, a set of throwing knives. Azura on the other hand had engaged the remaining myrmidons and spearmen. Lilith was breathing streams of energized water at the cavalry while avoiding arrows from the rows of archers.

With one of his foes dispatched, Corrin renewed his attack on the remaining two so that he could hurry and assist the others. The myrmidon he faced began a complex series of sword strokes against him, but Corrin was ready and either blocked or deflected the attacks against him. When the warrior came in from the side Corrin kicked out at the man catching him in the face with is foot. Dazed from the blow the warrior was unable to mount a defense as Corrin's free arm transformed into a spear-like appendage and skewered him through the abdominal area.

The warrior coughed up blood but wasn't dead from the blow. Raising his axe above his head, the man brought it down swiftly against Corrin's arm. Corrin cried out in pain from the blow and quickly retracted his arm from the man. The attack had been partially nullified since Corrin transformed but he could see the indentation of where the axe had struck against his armor and from the throbbing in his arm knew it would be bruised.

Still with the warrior mortally wounded Corrin could focus his attention on the myrmidon. The two of them squared off with one another before clashing in a blade lock. Corrin felt himself being pushed back as his damaged arm prevented him from using it at full strength. He tried to kick out at the myrmidon, but the target expected the attack and spun away before countering with a swift downward slash.

This time Corrin's armor was unable to prevent damage to his person as the myrmidon's sword cut through his thigh diagonally. Corrin clenched his teeth in pain and pushed through it by swinging his sword at the myrmidon. His attack caught his target off-guard and landed on the myrmidons side where his armor was thinnest. A shallow wound was all that was inflicted however as the myrmidon was able to shift his weight to avoid some of the attack. The myrmidon jumped to the side and repositioned himself into a better stance. Corrin tested putting weight on his injured leg and felt it buckle in failure.

"Damn it!" the young man swore as he tried to prepare himself for combat again.

Suddenly Corrin felt a warm energy envelope his body as the pain from his arm and leg vanished. Looking around he saw the Felicia had taken out one of her rods to heal his wounds. Nodding a silent thanks to the maid Corrin smirked at the myrmidon and charged in at the man. What he didn't notice was Felicia finishing off the wounded warrior who attempted to blindside him.

Felicia took stock of the battlefield, trying to decide where best to put herself. Azura was hurt slightly but still holding her own while Lilith had managed to kill off a few of the archers. The small dragon however was exhausted, and Felicia could see it by the way she moved. Deciding that her talents were best used to support Lilith, Felicia drew some knives from her personal stash and launched them at the archers and cavalry.

When her targets turned their attention to her Felicia faltered slightly but continued running until she was in range to heal Lilith. Felicia's staff glowed slightly as a transparent aura burst forth and enveloped Lilith. With her wounds healed up Lilith happily charged back into the fray. Felicia took out more knives and threw them at the archers killing three of them. She then turned her attention to Azura who by now had killed her myrmidon opponent.

Azura was in a worse state than before. She was bleeding profusely from several cuts along her arms and legs while also sporting a large stab wound to her shoulder. The two spearmen were keeping the light-footed woman on her toes the entire time they fought with alternating quick and heavy strikes. Backing away from the duo, Azura created a small gap to catch her breath. She knew she was in trouble.

Her defenses were shot thanks to her shoulder injury. While the myrmidon had been easy enough to take care of due to her having the reach advantage when she went after the two spearmen she found they were more proficient with their weapons than she was. One of the spearmen leaped into the air and tried to dive-bomb her with his weapon. Azura was ready for this tactic as the duo had used it before.

While her attention was focused on the airborne spearman the one on the ground had run her through. Now that she knew what to expect Azura ran to meet the spearman on the ground. When she was a couple of feet away Azura stabbed her spear into the ground and vaulted overhead of her target kicking the stunned man in the back thrice before pulling her weapon from the ground simultaneously with her landing. As the spearman stumbled from the attacks, Azura deftly twirled her spear before quickly stabbing the man in the back countless times.

Falling face forward, the spearman died without making a sound. Azura cast a quick look around and saw Felicia running towards her, staff in hand. Behind the maid however near the eastern wall of the fortress was a sight that brought dread and fear into the eyes of the young woman.

"REINFORCEMNTS!" Azura cried out in alarm just as Felicia healed her of her injuries. Corrin, Felicia, and Lilith all turned around to see more enemies had arrived.

"Corrin, we have to retreat, there are too many for us to fight!" Lilith exclaimed as their foes began to charge.

"Where can we go?!" Corrin yelled as he and his companions ran towards the western wall.

"If we try to go back to Nohr or Hoshido then we'll be killed." Azura added as they ran.

"We'll just have to escape to another outrealm for now." Lilith told them as they came upon western wall portcullis.

Looking around desperately, Corrin found one of the outrealm orbs that contained a green meadow and point to it.

"That one right there!" he instructed and lead the charge to it. Corrin, Felicia, and Azura ran to the orb and jumped into it while Lilith flew in with them and as their bodies flew through the space-time anomaly a strange sensation came over Corrin.

 ** _What are you?! Leave this place, Trespasser!_**

 _You ask me what I am but what are you?!_

 ** _What I am is of no concern to a trespasser. This world belongs to me and you cannot have it. Begone now or feel my wrath!_**

 _I can't leave just yet, because my friends and I are in danger. We shan't linger in this world for too long so give us time to recover._

 ** _NO, when dragon gods gather together, their powers disrupt the balance of the world which is why you must leave now!_**

 _Sorry to spoil things for you but I'm no god._

 ** _Liar, Trickster, Deceiver; I can smell it on you and if you shall not leave of your own volition then I will dispatch you myself._**

Corrin felt the sensation leave him and soon was overcome with darkness.

 _Ylisse – West of Southtown_

"Chrom look, there is somebody lying down over there." A young blond girl called out as the sun shone down across the meadow.

"Milord, we should observe caution for it might be a trap." a man armored from head to toe stated as he rode his equally armored steed towards the third and final member of the group.

Chrom stood atop a small hill overlooking the meadow and saw the person in question that had been pointed out to him.

"Nice work Lissa; let us go see if they need help." Chrom stated ignoring the cries of caution from the armored man. As Chrom and Lissa approached the still form on the ground their third member kept a vigilant watch on the surroundings. Although they were in a meadow with nary a hiding place to be see, he was resolute in his duty.

"Chrom, what should we do? It doesn't look as though they're sleeping? The body angle is all wrong, but I also don't see any injuries." Lissa told Chrom looking over the person, a young woman dressed in foreign clothes.

"We should determine whether or not she can wake up before we do anything." Chrom responded.

"CHROM, LOOKOUT!" Lissa suddenly cried out in fear as a tear opened only yards away from their location.

The mounted man was immediately on the move, rushing towards the tear as fast as his horse would carry him. "Milord and lady please get away from there!" he yelled.

"Sorry Frederick but I won't leave this woman defenseless against whatever comes through this anomaly." Chrom stated while drawing his sword.

Lissa pulled out a long wooden staff and backed up a few feet, her eyes darting fearfully from Chrom to the stranger to the tear. Seconds later forms appeared from within the tear before falling out. A man, followed by three women landed in the meadow. Well two of the women landed, the third one crashed upon the ground. The newcomers looked up with fear turning back to the tear.

"Corrin, it isn't closing. Some of the enemy troops might have made it through." One of the women stated.

She wielded a spear and had long blue hair. Another woman, this one younger than the first but also with blue hair looked around confused.

"I'm human again?!" she cried out and from her garb she seemed to be a servant of some sort.

The last woman, who had crashed into the ground, was clearly a maid from the way she was dressed and was still struggling to right herself from her unfortunate position.

"Milord, we might have bigger issues!" the maid cried out as she caught sight of Chrom and the others. The male, whom Chrom could only conclude was "Corrin" turned to face them and Chrom, could see the young man's jaw clench intently.

"Enemies to our front and enemies to our back." Corrin stated angrily. At that point Chrom and his companions saw more figures appear and fall out of the tear. These newcomers were dressed in purplish-red armor. Upon landing they immediately set upon Corrin's group. Chrom rushed in and deflected an attack made against the unarmed servant who ran away from one of the armed combatants.

"Fredrick, Lissa to arms. We will help them!" Chrom commanded.

"Anyone who attacks an unarmed person is obviously in the wrong." He followed up as he stabbed his foe through the chest.

Corrin saw the unknown persons coming to their aid and smiled as he fought back to back with Azura.

"We seem to have made some friends, Azura. Let's finish this fight so that proper introductions can be made." Corrin spoke as a spearman tried to skewer him.

With Azura by his side however the attack failed as the songstress herself deflected it allowing Corrin to counter with a lethal cleaving strike. Felicia saw Chrom take an arrow to the shoulder and immediately rushed over, healing him with her staff.

"My thanks to you, but should a maid really be taking part in combat?" Chrom asked as an axe-wielding foe came down upon him. Before the man could attack however Felicia downed the foe with a flurry of knives.

"I am more than capable of holding my own, thank you." She replied. Chrom noticed a myrmidon approaching from the rear and deflected the attack with ease before cutting the man's arm off and stabbing him through the neck.

"I stand corrected. Let us rout these dastards then and be done with this." He told the maid before rushing deeper into the melee.

Lilith scrambled out of danger and tried to revert to her dragon form but was still unable to do so. She saw Lissa in the back waving a staff and decided she would be more useful out of harm's way. Making her way to the back of the meadow the young dragon saw that there was a person lying amidst the field and hurried over to inspect them.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked the unconscious person. Lilith was unprepared for what came next as an explosive headache suddenly erupted in her mind.

 ** _Submit to Grima!_**

 _Who are you?!_

 ** _Submit to Grima and become my pawn_**

 _I refuse; I am no one's pawn. Never again shall I be used and abused._

 ** _Run from it, fight it, or struggle in vain little one but in the end, all shall serve Grima._**

As suddenly as the headache came about it ended and when it was done Lilith saw the right hand of the unconscious person had a fading glow. _Just who is this person?_ Lilith thought to herself. The woman in question opened her eyes and Lilith saw red irises slowly fade to grey.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" the woman asked, concern lacing her voice as she quickly tried to take stock of her situation. Lilith knelt and sat upon her knees as she tried to calm the woman down. This person had dark blue almost black colored hair, which was a stark contrast to Corrin's own blazing red locks. Her skin was tanned probably from being out in the sun unlike Corrin's pale complexion.

"I can answer some of your questions ma'am but not all of them." Lilith replied eying the woman.

She was dressed strangely. Her boots were a darker shade of brown than her pants and the shirt she wore was close to whit than tan. The centerpiece of her outfit however would have to have been the large hooded coat she wore. It was dark blackish-purple with golden accents along the bottom and gold lacing holding hit near the neck like a clasp. The woman nodded in response to Lilith which was signal for her to begin.

"I am Lilith, a retainer in service to Prince Corrin. We are currently under attack by a group of unknown persons in a place we don't know. However, when we arrived in this mysterious land we saw you lying on the ground surrounded by people. These people have come to our aid against those who would do us harm and I have retreated to safety so as not to get in the way of anyone." Lilith explained.

The woman nodded and stood to her feet.

"That's good enough for me then. It looks as though our forces are being pushed back though." She stated looking over the battlefield before her.

Lilith watched as the woman pulled out a strange multicolored tome in her left hand. Raising her right hand, the woman caused the book to open and flip pages until it landed where she wanted. "Join me Lilith, it's time to tip the scales!"


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter II: Amnesiac Tactician

* * *

"Join me Lilith; it's time to tip the scales!" The woman cried out. Lilith stood with the stranger but frowned when she remembered her predicament.

"I am unarmed. How am I supposed to fight without a weapon?" she asked. The stranger smiled in response and placed her hand into her coat before drawing a bronze longsword.

"This should suffice for now." The woman told her and began to run towards the combat.

Lilith examined the sword and thought back to Corrin's training days. _I've watched Corrin training enough times to understand the basics. And with everyone else fighting I should be fine._ The young dragon thought to herself before rushing after her new companion.

As soon as the stranger was within range of her targets she began to fire off a volley of magical blasts. Lilith watched in amazement as orbs of electricity flew from the woman's finger tips and crashed into multiple targets. While it didn't look as though the attacks were as damaging as say the swords, lance, axe, or knives of their teammates, it certainly gave the enemy pause.

"Lord Chrom, the mysterious person has awoken. They seem to be helping us." Frederick called out while cleaving a foe in two with his axe.

The large man was currently dual-wielding weapons as a large number of foes surrounded him. In his right hand he wielded a lance with grace and finesse lashing out to keep foes at bay while his left arm carried a shield and left hand grasped an axe. How Frederick managed to stay on his horse while it bucked and kicked at the enemy forces, certainly astounded and amazed everyone on the field.

"The help is certainly appreciated." Chrom called back as he deflected an attack aimed at Lissa.

The young girl had rushed over to heal Chrom after he took an axe swing to his leg. The attack had almost removed the limb but with Lissa using her magic at full power she managed to stabilize Chrom and keep the limb attached. It would take the additional strength of Felicia's healing magic however to pick Chrom back up for the fight. Now paired up with Felicia and having Lissa at his back, Chrom felt more than ready to take on his foes.

Only a couple of yards away were Corrin and Azura fighting in tandem with one another against the circle of enemies around them. Corrin's unorthodox fighting style which relied heavily on his jumping and dashing ability combined well with the water-like dance movements of Azura. The two of them would weave in and out of each other's movements, guarding against and countering the enemy with such precision it was as if they had practiced the moves to perfection. As Azura swept low with her spear angling her body against the ground Corrin ran the length of her weapon and jumped off it before delivering a devastating butterfly kick to a spearman and warrior who tried to attack Azura from behind.

"Look Corrin, it is Lilith, along with someone else. They are thinning the ranks form the outside." Azura mentioned as she and Corrin got together back to back once more.

"I don't know what that person is thinking but I'm glad for the help." Corrin replied before re-engaging the enemies around him.

Lilith used the covering fire provided by her caster friend to close in on the foes and attack with her sword. The weapon cut into the less armored foes quite easily, killing them on the spot. Confident in her abilities and the backup being provide, Lilith began to cut a path towards Corrin.

"Lilith wait, you're going too far ahead!" her friend exclaimed. Lilith stopped, torn between assuring Corrin's safety and ensuring everyone survived here. _She risked her life coming into this fight. I shouldn't betray that._ Lilith thought as she retreated back a few feet.

"I don't even know what to call you." Lilith stated as she regrouped with the magic caster. "Robin, you can call me Robin." The woman answered as her eyes scanned over the field.

"Our best play here would be to rescue the man on the horse. His mobility will allow us to gain the upper hand." Robin said as she saw all the possible moves playing out in her head. Lilith was lost but decided to trust Robin's judgement.

"Tell me where to go and I shall obey." She told Robin with a bow.

"We shall go together." Robin responded with a smile.

"You're playing the role of our tactician though; shouldn't you be away from the combat until we achieve victory?" Lilith asked. Her response was Robin grabbing her hand and pulling her along with a grin plastered to her face.

"Perhaps you're right but I can see the one true path to victory better when I'm in the thick of things." She answered before firing off more magical blasts. Frederick saw the two young women charging towards him and for a split second thought himself betrayed until they began to clear out the foes. The woman who had been unconscious before was shooting magic with precision while the other one wielded a sword with novice level ability.

Knowing he was covered on one side, Frederick focused his attention on clearing away the enemies on the other side of him. He placed his axe across his back in its sling and doubled up his stance using he spear and shield in tandem with one another. Enemy units fell to his attacks as he stabbed downward and impaled them or bashed them away. Within minutes of his reinforcements arriving by his side Frederick was able to clear away the half dozen or so enemies that had surrounded him. He was just about to gallop off after Chrom when the strange spell caster stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he exclaimed towards the woman. "Let me pass so that I may assist my lord."

"Would your lord be pleased if he found out you let two people die when his life wasn't in danger?" the woman asked indicating the precarious situation that Corrin and Azura now found themselves in.

While their acrobatic style had prevented them from being seriously injured they were tired and getting sluggish with their movements. Frederick saw what would befall them if they weren't assisted soon while Chrom on the other hand was being aided by both Lissa and the maid that had come through the tear. Chrom defended Lissa when she came under fire and she in turn healed him of his injuries. The maid was defending Chrom's blindside while also providing healing when Lissa had exhausted herself.

"What do you need from me?" Frederick asked knowing that he needed to save those in danger lest Chrom needlessly put himself in harm's way.

"Carry Lilith with you and go towards the two to the far side. Assist and rescue them as soon as you can. Once you have achieved that circle around and meet with your lord and the others." Robin explained drawing a small diagram in the ground. Frederick narrowed his eyes at the woman with suspicion.

"What will you be doing?" he asked. Robin merely smirked and raised her hand as the wind picked up. She prevented her hair from obstructing her face with graceful movements befitting royalty.

"I shall prepare the final trap that leads us to victory. Trust in me and I shall show you the road to glory." Robin stated extending her hand outward.

Lilith climbed atop Frederick's horse, awkwardly holding Robin's sword between her body and the large man she clung too. Frederick rode off in haste leaving Robin to her own devices. Once she was left alone the dark-haired woman went to work. Frederick and Lilith came upon Corrin and Azura in a matter of minutes.

Frederick had opted to use his axe instead of the lance and cleaved through two or more foes with each swing while his horse trampled its way through the ring of foes that surrounded his objective. Lilith was out of her depth in terms of weaponry but right in her element when it came to combat. Using Frederick as an anchor she hung off the man and slashed out with her sword on either side of the horse, slaying enemies side to side as they made their way closer to Corrin and Azura.

Both Frederick and Lilith gasped in surprise when Corrin took a spear through the stomach. Azura faltered at Corrin's cry of pain and was punished with a sword slash from right shoulder to left hip. As Azura fell, Corrin's face of pain instantly turned into one of rage. Stabbing his sword into the ground Corrin reached beneath his cape and pulled out a crystalline shaped stone.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" the young prince exclaimed at the top of his voice as his body began to transform. Wings burst from his back as his arms and legs began to elongate. His face shifted until it was a perfect sphere before being covered by a solid armor-like substance. His body grew until it was almost three times its normal size. When his transformation was complete Corrin had become a dragon, or at least the crossbreed form of a Silent Dragon and Human.

This was his first full transformation since his rampage from before in which he received a dragon stone from Azura afterwards to control the transformation. He could feel the power coursing through his veins and was intent on tearing apart all the foes that dared hurt Azura. Lowering his head, Corrin thrashed about, using his horns to impale and eviscerate foes. Standing on his hind legs Corrin grabbed at foes with his now deformed human hands before flinging enemies into one another. He opened his gaping maw before firing concentrated spheres of highly pressurized water at the remaining enemies around him.

With the area immediately clear of danger Corrin looked to see Lilith and Frederick nearby and unhurt before reverting back to his human form.

"Save Azura." He managed to gasp out before collapsing next to said woman.

"We have to get them both to Lissa so that she may heal them." Frederick stated as both Corrin and Azura were placed on his horse. The extra weight caused the beast to snort a whiney in protest. But Frederick knew that he had to complete the tacticians plan and urged it onwards, taking the predetermined path. Frederick saw his route was clear and within minutes had arrived behind Chrom, Lissa, and Felicia.

"Milord and milady, I have arrived!" Frederick announced and made his way towards the forefront of battle after Lilith carefully removed Corrin and Azura from the horse.

"We saw that man transform into some sort of dragon. Is he a manakete?" Lissa questioned while she healed Azura. Felicia worked furiously on healing Corrin in silence as tears came to her eyes.

"Dry your eyes Felicia, I won't be dying today." Corrin whispered softly. Felicia's face brightened at Corrin's words and she nodded enthusiastically.

Although the enemy forces had been thinned considerable, there were still roughly a dozen foes left. With only Frederick, Chrom, and Lilith left standing the tide of battle did not look like it favored their forces.

"Where is the woman from before?" Chrom asked as he parried an attack but was set upon before he could counter.

"Her name is Robin and she has a plan." Lilith answered as she cut down an axe-wielding warrior.

"I certainly hope so because with just us here defending the others it doesn't look good." Chrom conversed with Lilith.

Suddenly the air around their foes began to explode. Chrom, Frederick and Lilith all backed away, but they weren't in any danger from the attack as a black dome covered their enemies containing the explosions. From a small crest in the meadow the group could see Robin, floating inches off the ground as the pages of her book flipped furiously in front of her. The enemy forces gave up their assault against Chrom and the others before charging towards Robin. The tactician faced down the oncoming horde unafraid as she continued to channel her spells.

"Fire, Elfire, Arcfire, Bolganone!" Robin chanted as a mass of fire appeared in her left hand.

"Thunder, Elthunder, Arcthunder, Thoron!" she continued this time forming an orb in her right hand.

"Wind, Elwind, Arcwind, Forsetti!" Robin cried out as her noes began to bleed from the magical forces she commanded. The air around her began to whip about violently forming a funnel between Robin and her foes.

"Robin, that's enough! You're killing yourself!" Lilith cried out from behind the barrier, unsure of if her friend could even hear what she said. Robin's breath became haggard as she began to channel the last part of her spell.

"Flux, Ruin, Goetia, NOSFERATUUUU!" the long-haired woman yelled at the top of her voice as purplish-black shadows swirled from the funnel her wind spells had created and grabbed all of her enemies holding them together as one mass. Robin spun around once and launched her orbs of raging fire and crackling electricity at the mass. The resounding result was a rainbow-colored explosion that engulfed everything in bright lights. When the dust had settled, and the smoke cleared Chrom and the others saw a figure standing, looking up at the sky.

The meadow was destroyed, leaving only a charred wasteland. Robin continued to gaze up at the sky, her clothing damaged but still usable. Her gaze drifted lazily over to the others as they approached and for the briefest of moments Lilith could've sworn her grey eyes were red. But when she blinked all she saw was Robin collapsing to the ground. Chrom, Lissa, Felicia, and Lilith rushed over while Frederick carried Corrin and Azura along at a moderate pace so as not to disturb them. When they arrived at Robin's location they could see the damage that had actually been caused.

Robin's bloody nose was probably the least of her injuries. Her left hand was badly burned up to the elbow. Her right hand, save the back where a mysterious symbol or brand was placed, was cracked and bleeding, also up to her elbow. There were lacerations on her back from where the wind had cut into her and the shadow-like energy from her dark spells was currently trying to swallow her up starting at her feet.

"Can you save her?" Chrom asked looking to both Lissa and Felicia.

"We will do our best, but our own magical reserves are reaching their limits." Felicia answered as she pulled out a small staff and began waving it over and around Robin's body. Lissa followed suit with her rod and began to shake it. Chrom cradled Robin's head in his lap looking down at the peaceful expression on her face. The young woman stirred slightly before half-opening her eyes.

"Hello?" she spoke with an inquisitive tone. Chrom smiled still cradling Robin as she was healed.

"Hey there, there are much better places to sleep than the ground, you know." He told her with a soft chuckle.

"That's good to know, but can you tell me something?" Robin asked as her eyes closed slowly.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Chrom inquired.

"Who am I?" Robin whispered as she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter III: Southtown and Homeward bound

A/N: This chapter is going to be long, at least five-thousand words and maybe so much as eight thousand. Enjoy the exposition and the action.

* * *

 _Who am I?_

The echo of the question asked by the woman who saved their lives stunned everyone present. Chrom looked to Lissa and Felicia but neither had an explanation. He looked up at Frederick, but the armored knight could only shake his head sadly. Finally, his gaze dropped onto Lilith who knelt next to Robin, holding the woman's right hand.

"This marking, what is it?" Lilith asked running her fingers over the only undamaged part of Robin's hand. While Lissa and Felicia had managed to save the young woman's life they were exhausted and couldn't use their magic without risking their own lives.

"It looks like a brand." Chrom answered and turned to show off the upper portion of his right arm. Like Robin's hand it also carried a mark, but the similarities ended there as the shapes were very different from one another.

"Why would you brand yourselves?" Felicia asked looking between Chrom and Robin.

"We didn't. Brands are a mark of royal lineage. They are proof that you come from the bloodline of a dragon." Chrom explained. Upon hearing this news, both Lilith and Felicia gasped loudly. Chrom raised an eyebrow at the two women expectantly.

"Where we are from our royals have the blood of dragons flowing through their veins, but it manifests itself in a different way." Lilith explained. Groaning from Corrin and Robin caused a halt to any further explanation however. Chrom lifted Robin, bridal style, as he stood to his feet.

"There is a small village nearby. We can go there and rest while also formally introducing ourselves. It seems that we all have a tale to tell." He stated and began walking away with Robin in his arms. Felicia and Lissa walked alongside Frederick, periodically checking on Corrin and Azura. The group walked in relative silence with only Frederick's horse as a constant source of noise. Each was lost in their thoughts, all alone. Lilith looked down at her human body trying to figure out why she couldn't resume her dragon shape and why she had reverted from her dragon form to begin with. She could sense the powerful magic in this land, but nothing seemed to be directed particularly at her. The young dragon continued playing with different scenarios in her mind, following Chrom from a distance so as not to let her bodily emotions betray her.

Chrom on the other hand couldn't be bothered with much else as he held Robin in his arms. He was mesmerized by the woman. Here she was a stranger to him and everyone else and yet she had risked her life to save them. Her bravery was admirable but Chrom felt something more than that when he was in close proximity to her. Perhaps it was the fact that she too carried a brand. Chrom had never encountered another branded person outside of his family in which his older sister Emmeryn carried the same Brand of Naga as he did.

This woman, Robin was likely someone of great importance wherever she came from but that opened the door to questions such as _'Why was she out in the meadow'_ , _'Where exactly did she hail from'_ , _'Was she alone or did she have companions looking for her?'_ and most prominent on Chrom's mind _'Where did she get her power from?'_. Chrom had seen his fair share of magicians, sorcerers, sages, and various other spell casters but none of them had been able to call upon as much power as he had seen Robin do. With his thoughts occupied by Robin and the enigma that surrounded her, Chrom continued to lead the group towards the village he knew was in the area.

The journey itself took another forty-five minutes until they arrived at Southtown. Chrom managed to acquire a suite for them all while Frederick and Felicia went shopping for supplies. Lissa and Lilith stayed with their wounded members, treating them throughout the rest of the day. It was during the late afternoon that everyone began to stir from their various unconscious states. Lissa's periodic healing had removed the damage they received save some scars that would have to be treated later. As hectic as the beginning of the day had been, now was the time for exchanging information.

Everyone sat in the large room that was only a small part of the suite they were using. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were on one side of the table while Corrin, Azura, Felicia, and Lilith sat on the other side. Robin having no connection to either group decided to sit at the head of the table which was between the two sides. Chrom eyed Robin's position and although he wondered why she hadn't chosen to sit on their side he didn't voice his opinion on the matter. Since waking up the young woman hadn't spoken to anybody and seemed content with moving on autopilot.

"Well then, I suppose I shall start things off." Corrin stated as he stood.

"First off, I must thank you all for your assistance against our pursuers." The young prince began. Placing his left hand over his right breast Corrin bowed courteously to the others. His female companions followed suit with refined curtsies.

"There is no need for thanks. It is only right to help out those in danger." Chrom stated with a wave of his hand.

"True but you had no way of knowing whether you were helping an innocent or guilty party." Azura stated as she sat back down.

"Well the fact that your enemies weren't exactly human gave us an idea about who to help." Frederick spoke, voicing his thought on the matter. Even with his armor removed he was a massive beast of a man.

"Let's start off from the beginning. I am Chrom, Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse. To my right is Frederick, my right-hand man and most trusted advisor. Lissa, over here is my younger sister and Second Princess of the Halidom of Ylisse." Chrom introduced.

"Well met, Prince Chrom. I am Corrin, Second Prince of the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido." Corrin introduced himself.

"With me are my retainers, Felicia and Lilith." Corrin continued pointing to both the young women in question.

"Azura here is my adopted sister as well as the Second Princess of the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido." Corrin finished.

"You claim to come from the mythical kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido? Do you take us for fools?" Frederick questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean mythical? Our home is very real!" Felicia cried out with a bright blush on her face.

"Nonsense, every child of Ylisse knows of the mythical tale surrounding Nohr and Hoshido. They are lands of fantasy and wonder." Frederick countered.

"Perhaps in this world they are but we aren't from this world. Have you ever heard of the outrealms?" Lilith interjected.

Chrom raised an eyebrow at Lilith and nodded slowly. "I've heard tales of them but have never gone to one or seen one myself. Are you saying you hail from one of these outrealms?" Chrom replied.

"Yes and no. To us it is home but to you it would be an outrealm. You see for every action or decision we make there is a world where the complete opposite happens. The outrealms are infinite in number, spanning the choices made by any number of people." Lilith explained.

"You speak as though you have experience with these outrealms." Frederick said with an accusatory tone.

"I do, as a Silent Dragon; I was born in the void of the outrealm. It is here the twelve dragons of the universe reside each one balancing another." Lilith told the group.

"So, you're a dragon like Corrin?" Chrom asked.

"No, not like Corrin for he is only half-dragon." Lilith answered.

"If you're a dragon, why didn't you transform during the battle?" Lissa questions placing her index finger upon her chin inquisitively.

"This world is saturated in magic and is interfering with my ability to transform. The only reason Corrin could do it was because of the dragonstone he carries. I've never had one, but I am guessing that is the difference as to why he could change when I could not." The young dragon replied thoughtfully.

"So, let's say all this is true and you come from one of these outrealms. How is it that both Corrin and Azura are royals from two kingdoms?" Chrom questioned.

Corrin snickered softly at this question. Azura looked to her step-sibling and sighed before standing. She walked over towards the nearby window and began to hum.

"The tale behind that is a tragic one Chrom." Corrin stated as he sat back and remembered everything that he had been told.

"By birth, I am the second prince of Hoshido. When I was still a young child my father, King Sumeragi was killed in a trap set by Nohrian forces under the guise of peace talks. I was kidnapped during the assassination and brought back to Nohr to be raised. When the Hoshidans found out about my kidnapping and the assassination they came after Nohr and in doing so they kidnaped the Second Princess, Azura and she was to be raised in Hoshido." Corrin explained.

"Our respective adopted families loved and cared for us both and we grew up in one another's kingdom. At one point I was let out on my first mission. My adoptive father King Garon sent me to take an outpost being held by Hoshidan forces. At the time I was unaware of the truth and attacked the base. This course of action lead however to my capture and return to Hoshido where I was reunited with my mother and siblings." Corrin continued

"While in Hoshido I learned on everything I had missed out on. Little did I know that everything I was experiencing was just a trap. King Garon used me to kill my own mother with a cursed weapon. My mother was a powerful shrine maiden and had used her powers to envelope Hoshido in a protective barrier so that those with aggression in their hearts would be instantly calmed." At this point Corrin began to cry at the painful memories.

"I was blamed for the death of my mother even though I did not directly attack her. She was beloved by the people and they called for my head. My eldest brother, Ryoma stayed their hatred and spared my life. Even though I had only been in Hoshido for a short amount of time, my siblings still loved me regardless and I loved them." Corrin broke down at this point and was comforted by Felicia while Azura stopped humming.

"The tragedy did not end there however. With the queen dead and her barrier gone, Nohr could finally invade Hoshido. The two armies met on the field of battle and waged war. Corrin arrived to see the family he had grown up with fighting the family he had been reunited with. Despite his best efforts Corrin could not find a way to forge peace between the two sides as his siblings tried to force him to choose a side." Azura picked up where Corrin left off.

"When he choose to stand with neither, both sides attacked and we were forced to retreat to Corrin's personal outrealm. From there we were trying to strategize our next move when we were attacked by the unknown enemy forces that chased us through the outrealm portal that lead us here." Azura concluded.

Lissa was in tears by the end of the story and even the normally stoic Frederick couldn't help but show empathy. Chrom looked to Corrin who was still recovering from having told his tale and then to the rest of Corrin's group.

"I won't pretend to understand the pain you are going through, but I am empathetic to your plight. So long as you are in this world, know that you have the protection of my Shepherds." Chrom told Corrin as he placed his right fist over the left side of his chest.

"Thank you Chrom, but I could never ask you to risk your life and those of your friends for me." Corrin stated as he rubbed away the dried tear stains from his face.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't ask. As a fellow prince you should think of this as an alliance. You're new to this country and world. You'll need allies until you can figure out a way back home." Chrom explained smiling broadly. Corrin returned the smile and stood up, extending his hand across the table. Chrom followed suit and the two princes sealed their friendship with a handshake.

"Before we continue I'd like you to tell us all something, Azura." Corrin spoke as he and Chrom returned to their seats. Azura looked to Corrin with concern in her eyes.

"Corrin, we are not safe. I still can't tell you." Azura spoke up in anticipation of Corrin's question.

"I don't want there to be secrets between us and Chrom's people. We have to tell them everything." Corrin argued.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Azura said sadly.

"Yes, you can Azura. The curse doesn't extend here. You can tell them of Valla." Lilith spoke up causing both everyone to look at her in surprise, Azura most of all.

"How do you know about Valla?!" Azura asked before covering her mouth hastily with fear in her eyes. Although after a couple of seconds with nothing happening Azura relaxed.

"I know of Valla because my father fell in love with one of the princesses there." Lilith explained.

"What is Valla and how does it play into the secret you had to keep from me?" Corrin asked looking between Azura and Lilith. The two women looked at one another before nodding knowingly and turning to the group.

"There was once a third kingdom in the land of Nohr and Hoshido called Valla and it was prosperous. It is from this lost Kingdom that Corrin and myself originally came from. We are cousins by blood. Our mothers were the princesses of this kingdom with my mother reigning as queen and his mother as the second princess." Azura began her tale.

Corrin's eyes widened at this revelation and he looked between Azura and Lilith for some hint of deception but saw none. He turned to Chrom, Frederick and Lissa and saw they too had surprise written on their faces. The only one who didn't seem to have any reaction was Robin who was currently playing with her hair.

"Many years ago, a dragon came to Valla and killed my father, the King of Valla before taking his throne and cursing the land. My mother and aunt escaped the realm but not the curse and brought us to separate kingdoms. Corrin was barely a month old at the time of our departure so it is no wonder he has no memories of these events, but I lived it. My mother, aunt, and I cursed never to speak of Valla outside its border or die from the curse." Azura continued.

"Within their respective kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido my mother an aunt tried to prepare themselves and their people for the day the dragon would wage war against them. Unfortunately, my mother would die before realizing this dream and the man she married, King Garon would slowly sink into madness at the loss. Everything that has happened between Nohr and Hoshido is due to the machinations of this dragon who seeks only to annihilate the world." Azura concluded.

"What is the name of this dragon?" Corrin asked with fear in his voice feeling himself break out in a cold sweat.

"Anakros, and he is our father Corrin." Lilith replied.

"Wait a minute?! Our?" Corrin sputtered.

"That's right, little brother." Lilith spoke softly with a half-smile.

"This is too much. This is entirely too much!" Corrin exclaimed looking from Azura to Lilith to Felicia. The maid looked as confused as he did.

"Haven't you wondered why you can shift into a dragon when your step-siblings and adoptive siblings could not?" Azura inquired.

"While they may be descended from dragons, the bloodline has gotten thinner over the years granting them only the power to access dragon veins. You are the direct heir of a dragon which makes you more powerful than them." Azura continued.

"A question, if you don't mind." Frederick interjected raising his hand slightly. "If this curse was going to kill you for talking about it why hasn't it done so?"

Lilith shrugged before replying. "I believe it has to do with the fact that we are no longer in our world. The magical energy there is vastly different from the energy here. I can no longer feel the presence of the Silent Dragon void where my kind usually resides."

"So, I'm half dragon and half human?" Corrin inquired more so to himself than to anyone else.

"I know this is a lot to take in but please know it is the truth. Once we make it back to our world I can show you Valla and prove to you that we need to unite Nohr and Hoshido against Anakros." Azura told Corrin with an almost pleading tone.

"But Anakros is my father, my biological one. You want me to kill my own father?" Corrin questioned as his face contorted into anger.

"I killed my mother and now you want me to kill my father?!" he repeated clenching his jaw.

"Corrin, our father is not well. He has slipped into the madness that all dragons succumb too should they not take on a human form willingly. I wish there was another way to save him but at this point killing him would be a mercy." Lilith told her brother.

"She speaks the truth Corrin." Chrom spoke causing the young man in question to look at him.

"In our history there have been many recorded stories of dragons and their descendants, the manaketes. The madness that Lilith speaks of is known to afflict all dragons no matter how noble they may start off. Many choose to stay in human form for the rest of their lives after reaching a certain age or falling into an eternal sleep where they can dream forever. If your father has lost his mind to the madness I believe you owe it to yourself to see what has become of him so that you make an informed decision." Chrom elaborated.

"Milord, you don't actually believe their story, do you?" Frederick asked looking at Chrom with disbelief.

"I do Frederick and if we can help them in any way then we will." The young prince replied.

"This isn't your fight Chrom. Why would you put yourself in harm's way for a stranger?" Azura questioned, her eyes filling with tears.

Chrom smiled in response. "Prince Corrin of the Kingdom of Valla is the ally of the Halidom of Ylisse. Is there any reason his allies shouldn't assist him in retaking his homeland?" the blue-haired young man asked.

"Thank you Chrom." Azura stated breaking down as Corrin had done only minutes earlier. The burden she had carried for years suddenly felt lighter.

"What do you propose we do now?" Corrin asked looking to Chrom for guidance.

"Well first we should seek out information regarding these outrealms, so we can figure out a way to get you home and from there we shall work on uniting both Nohr and Hoshido to fight for your cause." Robin spoke, for the first time since waking up. Everyone turned to the dark-haired woman.

"Robin?" Chrom spoke curiously.

The woman in question pointed to herself. "Is that my name?"

"Yes, it is or at least that's how you introduced yourself to me when we met." Lilith answered.

Robin nodded and smiled. "Ok then, I guess that makes me Robin."

"You mean to say you don't remember your own name?" Lissa asked with concern in her voice.

"It's not just my name I don't remember. There are a lot of holes in my memory, but I feel as though I should help you all." Robin replied.

"What do you remember?" Corrin asked.

"Well I know I like to read and while you were all explaining bits about yourselves I looked through my personal belongings and found several books. A lot of them were on strategy and I can recall battle tactics like it is second nature." Robin answered.

"Do you know where you come from?" Corrin asked.

"Nope"

"Do you know where you are right now?" Lissa inquired.

"Nope"

"Do you know your age?" Frederick followed up.

"Nope"

"Do you recognize the brand on the back of your hand?" Chrom questioned.

"Nope"

"Do you recognize the name 'Grima'" Lilith spoke with a serious tone of voice.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Robin answered with a smile.

"Why do you ask about Grima?" Corrin wondered as the name brought back to his memory the voice that spoke to him during the travel through the portal.

"When I first approached Robin, I was contacted by a voice calling itself 'Grima'." Lilith explained

"Grima, is the name of a dragon from one of our legends." Chrom interrupted.

"Perhaps this world is governed by Grima and as a pure-blooded dragon you were able to interact with him." Lissa surmised.

"Not just Lilith, but I too was contacted by this 'Grima' person. When we traveled through the portal the voice told me that the world belonged to it. It said that two gods in one world would disrupt the flow." Corrin shared with the others.

"Well it would seem that there is more going on here than we initially thought." Chrom stated. "For now, though it would be best if we made it back to Ylisstol, our capitol city and regroup with the rest of the Shepherds. We can try to figure out this mystery with all our allies gathered together. Besides it is getting late and we could all use some rest after the day we had."

At Chrom's suggestion everyone nodded and began to head to different sections of the suite. Lissa choose to sleep with Chrom in his bed as Frederick opted for a nearby chair to rest upon. Felicia slept in a bed with Azura while Lilith and Corrin slept in together on another bed. Robin was the last to try and find a place to sleep. Looking at the mark on the back of her hand Robin frowned and looked up at the ceiling. _What happened to my memories?_ She thought to herself sadly as tears silently ran down her face.

 _The following day_

The group had woken up feeling refreshed and re-energized. After a quick healing treatment from Felicia and Lissa the scars of yesterday's battle vanished from everyone's body. Chrom had made it a priority to ensure everyone was well equipped before leaving the village. Robin was given a replacement bronze sword but her rainbow-colored tome was in tatters so instead she opted to use one that was dull yellow. When she cast a spell from it though all she managed to produce was the low level 'thunder' causing everyone to stare at her in surprise.

"The amnesia must be affecting your combat abilities as well." Lissa and Lilith concluded.

"So that amazing power you all saw me use has to be relearned?" Robin asked.

"I don't think power like that is learned." Chrom stated as the group left Southtown. "It is cultivated over time with experience. What I've learned from seeing other spell caster is that their tomes or 'grimoires' carry all the spells that the caster knows. Your grimoire had many different colors meaning you must have practiced hard to memorize the spells within and trained your body rigorously to withstand the magical energies needed for casting. Not to mention your mind itself had to be trained in order to retain the knowledge of how each spell worked. It will take some time, but I believe you can achieve that level of power and even surpass it given the right incentive."

Chrom's analysis of Robin and the faith he put in her abilities caused the young woman to blush intently. She opted to walk at Chrom's side during their march back to Ylisstol. Her eyes always catching site of his brand which would bring her thoughts to the one she carried.

"Chrom, you said that these brands mark those of royal bloodlines that were blessed by dragons, correct?" Robin asked suddenly.

"That is what our history books say although you're the first branded one I have seen outside of my family. I have been told that there are twelve different brands representing the twelve dragons of old. The lineage of my family is traced back to the first exalt whose bloodline is blessed by Naga." Chrom answered.

"So, my brand would indicate that I am royalty but if that is so then what was I doing in a foreign land? Why was I not in my kingdom with my countrymen?" Robin inquired with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't know Robin, but you were close to the Plegian border. I shudder to think that you are the princess of that land though." Chrom stated.

"Why is that?" Robin asked looking over to the slightly taller individual.

"Plegia and Ylisse have had a tenuous peace at best with one another since my father waged holy war against their country some years ago. Many lives were lost on both sides and in the end my father died being labeled as a 'mad king'. My sister, Emmeryn is the current Exalt and has been doing everything in her power to restore peace between the two nations. We haven't heard that Plegia had a princess but if you do hail from there and it is found out you are in our custody then it might spark a war." Chrom explained. "The plegians have been waiting for an excuse to attack Ylisse in retaliation for my father's war."

"If I am of Plegian royalty then it is my duty to help our two lands come to terms with peace. Perhaps that is why I was traveling and alone. If my countrymen wanted war and I couldn't get the backing of other nobles then it makes sense that I would travel in secret to meet with Emmeryn so that we could have talks of peace." Robin concluded holding her chin with her left hand. "From a strategic standpoint it makes sense."

Chrom smiled at Robin's rationale before looking back at the others. Corrin and Lilith were in deep conversation. Chrom could only guess at what the foreign prince was talking to his new sibling or rather blood sibling about. It must have been the biggest shock of Corrin's life to find out almost everything he had lived through was merely a smokescreen. Both families he had grown to love were both adopted but it didn't change the feelings or experiences that he had shared with them. Corrin's path would only get harder from here on out but Chrom was determined to help his friend through all the tribulations that arose.

Lissa rode atop Frederick's horse holding on to him while dozing and Chrom could only chuckle at his sister's mild quirks. From Lissa Chrom's attention was pulled to Azura. The azure-haired woman was a songstress as he came to learn when she woke the group with her voice. Like Corrin she walked barefoot which surprised Chrom. When he questioned them on it however their response was similar in that footwear hampered their movements. Azura seemed the most relieved when they had woken probably thinking that she was in a dream from which she had only the nightmare of silence to return to. For the first time in her life she had allies in her fight to reclaim Valla and so long as they were in this world she could speak freely.

 _Still with so much royalty in one place we would make easy marks should someone try to take us hostage for ransom._ Chrom thought to himself noticing that the clothing Azura wore and the armor that was donned by Corrin stood out vastly from everyone else. Even if Robin was royalty her clothing marked her as nothing more than a person who wore a coat from Plegia. The only mark of Chrom's heritage was the brand of Naga on his right arm. He didn't have to worry about Lissa being instantly recognized since, much to her dismay; she didn't carry the brand on her body.

"Chrom are you listening to me?" Robin asked snapping the young man out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Robin?" Chrom asked smiling apathetically.

"Training for Lilith and me," Robin answered. "With my memory shot to hell and her inexperience with weapons, we could both use the practice." She explained.

"You make a fair point Robin. We can start training you once we make it to Ylisstol." Chrom insisted with a smile.

"No, that's not good enough. What if we come under attack from bandits or wild animals before making it there? Preparation is the key to the success of any endeavor." Robin countered. Chrom was stumped in trying to refute the woman's logic and raised his fist to call for a halt.

"Alright everyone it has been brought to my attention that not everyone here is combat-capable. As such we will be doing some light training for the day." Chrom informed the others.

"Do we really have time for that, milord?" Frederick questioned.

"We have to make the time. As such I think it best that I pair off with Robin and Corrin with Lilith to teach them swordplay." Chrom stated.

"I think it might be more productive if I go with you instead, Prince Chrom." Lilith spoke up.

"Just Chrom will do but why do you think that?" Chrom replied.

"Corrin and I are siblings which means we will instinctively hold back against one another. If we want to optimize the most out of the training its best to do it at our fullest." The young dragon explained.

"She makes a good point, milord." Frederick acknowledged.

"In that case I want Felicia to train with me!" Lissa's voice exclaimed as she jumped off the horse.

"Lissa you're a healer, what do you need combat training for?" Chrom asked, concern lacing his tone.

"I won't always have you to protect me and I don't want you concerned about me in the middle of combat. You almost lost your leg yesterday defending me. Felicia knows healing magic but can hold her own in combat from a distance as well with her knives. If I learn from her then even when I'm a distance, I'll be useful." Lissa elaborated.

Chrom shook his head as more and more everyone hit him with irrefutable logic.

"If we are splitting up for training then I would suggest that Corrin and I be paired with Robin while Chrom and Frederick teach Lilith." Azura concluded. "Since both of them will be training in sword play it makes sense they learn how to fight someone with a spear." The young woman added.

"Alright now that we have settled on the groups we can split up to do some training. We're only a couple of miles west of Ylisstol so we'll train today and make it there tomorrow." Chrom informed the group.

 _Corrin and Azura vs Robin_

As Chrom dismissed everyone to their groups Robin began to lead her trainers to a nearby ruin. The remnants of a fort would allow for them to train with different terrain and heights. Robin placed her grimoire inside the special case strapped to the back of her waist and drew her sword. She experimented with a variety of grips before settling for a one-handed style that favored speed and technique over power. Turning to Corrin with a smirk, Robin nodded to indicate she was ready.

"Your stance is good. You're keeping your weight balanced and the way you hold your blade is great for both attack and defense." Corrin stated as he observed Robin. Even though she wore her thick coat Corrin was still able to admire her womanly figure.

"Before we start practicing against one another let's see you go through some practice swings." Corrin followed up.

"Shouldn't you be teaching me how you swing your sword?" Robin asked, slightly confused.

"No, I shouldn't because it would be counterproductive. For one, the weapons you and I use are different. My Yato is a hand and a half sword which allows me to freely switch from a one-handed or two-handed style. For two, our bodies are different. You are a female which means your hips are wider but also that your center of gravity will be different from my own. For three, the equipment we have is indicative to our styles. My armor is designed to help with my ease of movement which is why the plates are light and separated. My style relies on my movement to be fluid. You on the other hand are wearing more restrictive clothing. You need a style that will optimize on what you are most comfortable with." Corrin explained.

Robin listened to what she was told and thought on the young man's words. She could see the merit in what he said and nodded appropriately. "Alrighty, thank you for the explanation." She stated and began to experiment with some swings and stabs.

Corrin and Azura watched Robins form as she invented her own combat style. They spoke only when they needed too, seeing of the flaws in her movements that could be corrected. Corrin knew that no matter the style there would always be room for error and as such room to improve. When he saw Robin practicing and how she improved from just the tiniest tidbits of advice he became impressed at her growth. Soon the style she had crafted was practically flawless. Robin incorporated feints and flourishes into her repertoire as well as kicks and punches with her free hand.

Her free hand is what gave her the most versatility in Corrin's opinion. As Robin continued to practice Corrin would catch glimpse of electricity wisping around her free hand. Sometimes Robin would switch her sword hand in a feint and the new free hand would begin to glow with the wisps of magic. Corrin could see that once Robin was more capable with her swordplay it would be easy for her to incorporate magic into her attacks which got him thinking about trying to learn the magecraft himself. _Makes sense to want to improve myself and if I learn from her about magic as she learns from me about swordplay then we'll both be stronger for it._ Corrin concluded roughly two hours into training.

Robin was currently resting and reading while eating a light meal of bread, cheese, and bear meat jerky. During the time she had been practicing with her swordplay Robin had noticed Azura and Corrin sparing. She saw the inherent flaws of swords vs spears in that mostly the reach of a spear kept the sword wielder from approaching. While Corrin had been at a disadvantage in terms of weaponry, he overcame it by utilizing his draconic ancestry. He would transform various parts of his body to compensate against the spear, even going so much as forming a spear-like appendage of his own.

"Hello Robin, would you mind if we joined you?" Azura asked as she broke the dark-haired woman out of the trancelike state she was in.

"I don't mind at all. Perhaps we can discuss this tactics book together and how it relates to all of our training." Robin suggested.

Corrin noticed that there were multiple notes written in along the borders of each page. _Amazing, her capabilities for tactics is simply amazing. The position and placement of troops as well as which troops would do best in a combat situation are so extensive and detailed that anyone would be hard pressed to counter her should they try._ Corrin thought. What he noticed the most however, were that the notes were aged meaning that Robin must have written them before losing her memories. She could reread everything and try to learn from it but to apply it to actual combat would be a different matter altogether.

"These notes are very detailed." Azura mused reading over the book.

"Yea, I'm glad that the 'me' before the memory loss was so organized. It is making it a lot easier to learn." Robin stated with a slightly somber tone.

"Don't worry about the missing memories. I'm sure they will come back in time." Corrin said in a reassuring tone causing Robin to smile softly.

"Thank you, Corrin." was all she could say in response.

The trio continued to eat and read Robin's book while chit-chatting. When they had finished they went back to the ruin and prepared to face off. Robin drew her sword and got into her neutral stance. Corrin also stood at the ready with Azura by his side. Rushing in Robin began their mock combat. Corrin ran in to meet her adopting a two-handed grip upon his weapon. Swinging wide Robin aimed her blow at Corrin's head.

The prince easily blocked the attack but was unprepared for the follow-up kick to his chest. Robin wasted no time following up her opening attack with a spinning backslash. Corrin awkwardly parried the attack and had to raise his leg to guard against Robin's knee. Robin leapt backwards narrowly avoiding the spear thrust from Azura as the songstress entered the fray. No wanting to lose her momentum however, Robin dashed right back towards the cousins.

Azura blocked Robin's strike, smirking slightly while Corrin vaulted over her and kicked out at Robin twice. Using her free hand, Robin was able to deflect both attacks with her palm. She pulled back and prepared to punch Azura but was stopped when the spear-wielding woman suddenly slanted her weapon and tripped her. Robin fell to her back and scrambled to get to her feet. Raising an awkward defense, Robin was able to block the shaft of Azura's spear as it came for a follow-up strike.

Quickly taking stock of the battle, Robins mind began formulating strategies to overcome her foes. When Corrin came in to attack from her left Robin spun backwards and slashed down placing the edge of her sword at the young prince's neck.

"That's one point to me." She said breathlessly.

Corrin pushed her blade away with his own before quickly striking out and hitting Robin's thigh with the flat of his weapon. Azura attacked off Corrin's assault using the blunt side of her spear to repeatedly strike Robin in the chest. She tried to finish with a flourish but was stopped by Robin dropping to the ground and sweeping out with her leg. The surprise tripping attack knocked Azura off her feet and onto her butt which left her open to the follow-up backspin kick Robin delivered to her face.

Azura rolled with the attack coming to a stop when she was a couple of yards away. Corrin stepped on Robin's sword, pinning it to the ground but the tactician was undeterred and quickly rose to her feet with an uppercut to Corrin's stomach. Doubling over Corrin stumbled from the hit, but Robin wasn't done. Using her feet, she kicked her sword back to her hand and slashed out at Corrin. The prince ducked the attack and slashed upward blindly. He felt slight resistance as his weapon cut through something.

Looking up Corrin saw exactly what he had done as the front of Robins shirt split open from her navel to her collarbone. If she was embarrassed by the cleavage she was showing off, then Robin hid it well. Corrin on the other hand immediately faltered and blushed. Robin took the opportunity to attack with her sword in a deft combination of slashes and stabs.

Corrin tried his best to deflect the attacks, but the slight sway of Robin's breasts kept pulling his focus away from her sword. Robin pulled her sword arm back and Corrin saw the opening he needed. Stepping in he slashed down, hoping to disarm Robin with the strike. Robin smirked as she sidestepped causing Corrin's attack to hit nothing but air.

"Checkmate." The tactician called out before quickly spinning and once again placing her blade at Corrin's throat.

"Your shirt is open Robin." Corrin said breathlessly.

"I know it is and rather than worry about it, I turned it to my advantage." Robin replied with a soft giggle.

"Sneaky, but it gave you the edge to achieve victory." Corrin noted as he sheathed his Yato.

"A good tactician uses all the weapons at their disposal." Robin stated as she also sheathed her weapon.

Azura ran over to the two of them with a light layer of sweat on her face. "I must say that was intense. It's pretty late so perhaps we should call it a day and rejoin the others."

Robin and Corrin nodded in agreement and the three of them began to head back to the campsite.

 _Chrom vs Lilith (with Frederick doing his own thing)_

"Alright now that we have settled on the groups we can split up to do some training. We're only a couple of miles west of Ylisstol so we'll train today and make it there tomorrow." Chrom informed the group.

Lissa and Felicia ran off towards the nearby woods while Chrom saw Robin leading Corrin and Azura towards a ruined fort in the distance. Frederick rode off towards the tree line and began to set up camp while Chrom lead Lilith off the road to a location still within line sight of the camp.

"Alright, let's begin." Chrom said drawing his sword.

Lilith nodded and pulled out her own weapon She used a very standard stance with one foot forward and her weapon held straight ahead, center to her body. Chrom noticed that her body was unfamiliar to the stance however by the rigidity of her muscles. She left openings with the placement of her weapon being slightly off but otherwise her form was good.

"Relax, you're too stiff. You can't allow your muscles to lock up like they're doing, or it will slow your movements. You seem to have a basic understanding of the stance which is commonly used for training which is impressive considering this is your second time with a sword." Chrom noted while adopting the same stance. He couldn't teach her the Ylissian style of fighting but could build off her basic understanding for swordplay.

Chrom and Lilith went through basic four step combinations, repeating the movements so that Lilith could gain the muscle memory for each step. Lilith was an avid learner. She was neither quick or slow but picked up the steps after moderate repetition. From the four-step combo Chrom decided to branch out to selective strikes. Each step could be used as a set up for a death blow which was intense and powerful. At this point Chrom and Lilith were slashing blades as they mimicked one another's strikes and the proper defense against the strike.

After an hour and a half of the basic training, Lilith was exhausted. Her human form was still new to her and had never been used in this format. Chrom decided a break was in order and had Frederick prepare a snack for the dragon girl. While Lilith ate Chrom and Frederick conversed with one another.

"She has potential." Chrom stated before taking a sip of water.

"I still believe we should have made it Ylisstol today and done the training tomorrow." Frederick replied.

"The others made more convincing arguments. If we were attacked by brigands, our attention would be split trying to defend those who couldn't fight. At least with these basics under their belt they'll be able to hold their own." Chrom said with w slight shrug.

"Milord if I may be so bold, I have a question to ask." Frederick stated with a semi-serious tone.

"Go ahead Frederick you know I value your counsel." Chrom conversed.

"Why is it you wanted to train Robin? You might have tried to hide it but I could sense that you wanted to be alone with her." Frederick commented.

Chrom was silent for a moment before exhaling loudly. "If I'm being honest, then I don't know the reason. I am intrigued by Robin. She has a brand like me and she is so selfless. She came to our aid without hesitation and it cost her to lose her memories. Even with that she still decided to join us. She inspires me to be a better leader." Chrom explained.

Frederick nodded knowingly but was silent.

"The same could be said about Azura as well." Chrom continued causing Frederick to once again focus his gaze upon the man.

"What I mean is that she is admirable. For years she has carried her burden, but she never let it break her. Her strength of will and willingness to protect her world is amazing. I'm glad we are going to try and help them." Chrom elaborated.

Frederick smiled lowering his head to avoid Chrom's gaze. "They are both amazing women and it seems they each still have a long way to go on their own journeys."

Chrom nodded slowly smiling slightly. "I hope I can be by their sides throughout it all."

Lilith walked over to the duo, sword in hand with a determined look upon her face. "I'm ready to continue our training." She told them before heading back to the area where they had been before.

"I think it's safe to say all of our new friends are impressive in their own way Frederick." Chrom mused as he stood and stretched.

"Indeed, they are milord, indeed they are." Frederick said while still smiling.

Chrom met Lilith on the field and as soon as his sword was drawn, the young dragon girl was on the offensive. She rushed the prince swinging her sword with precision she went from a diagonal slash to a horizontal sweep before stabbing at Chrom. Chrom smirked at the steps she took but deflected each attack with ease. Lilith didn't let up though.

She brought her sword to bear and began another set of combination strikes this time going from left to right with horizontal strikes three time before switching to a diagonal upward slash. The diagonal strike was faster than Chrom expected and forced him to backstep and avoid rather than block the strike. Lilith took the opportunity to press her advantage and rushed in closer.

Her inexperienced showed with the maneuver as she came in too fast and found herself stopped by the tip of Chrom's sword. Smirking playfully, Chrom lowered the weapon. Lilith hopped back and raise her weapon once more. Chrom nodded and proceeded to rush in at the swordswoman. Lilith blocked his strikes but Chrom could see she was reaching her limits in terms of stamina. With a flourish of his blade Chrom disarmed Lilith and once again placed the tip of his blade to her throat.

"We're done for the day. You need to work on your stamina." Chrom stated before sheathing his weapon.

Lilith collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. "I never thought fighting would be so exhausting. When I was able to use my dragon form most fights were over in a couple of seconds." She said while still trying to catch her breath.

Chrom saw Robin and the others approaching from a distance and waved them over. Minutes later the group began making their way to camp. Chrom and Robin walked slightly behind of the group as Chrom engaged the woman in conversation.

"So, we've finished training for today. How was it Robin?" Chrom began.

"Combat practice was intense, but I found some time to review a few battle strategies and incorporate them into training." Robin answered smiling softly.

"You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. We can't have you burning yourself out this early in our campaign." Chrom advised

"Heh, so I suppose you've got a point. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat. I was only able to consume two bear meat sandwiches" Robin stated with a soft giggle causing Chrom to grin awkwardly.

"It's been a tough road, to be sure and it's only going to get harder. We have to balance rest and relaxation along with diligent training." Chrom informed the tactician.

Robin nodded in agreement "I will try to get as much rest as possible; a lady needs her beauty sleep, after all."

Chrom merely blushed in response. Robin noticed the reddening of his cheeks and tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it? Did I say something strange?" Robin inquired.

"Er, no...no, it's nothing. It's just that...well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such." Chrom managed to stammer out.

Robin blushed and rubbed clasped her hands together. Her embarrassment was evident by the way she fidgeted.

"No! I mean—I didn't mean—not like that! That is to say that from the way you throw yourself into combat and strategy is so much different than one might think of from an average lady of royalty" Chrom tried to explain.

Robin's blush intensified greatly. "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?" she stated between breaths.

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course, they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette." Chrom replied.

"You might need to take a refresher course then. I may have lost my memory but that doesn't make me any less of a lady. Just because I eager to fulfil my role in helping Corrin and Azura doesn't mean I will take any less care of myself." Robin stated with an edge to her voice.

Chrom shook his head more flustered than before. "It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper...perfumed, and pretty…nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady.' There's more to you than just that!" Chrom managed to spit out as Robins face grew angrier.

"More to me than just being a lady?" Robin asked, her anger dissipating instantly.

"Yes, I think there is more to you than meets the eye and I hope that you'll be able to show everyone those sides of you." Chrom elaborated.

"Thank…thank you…Chrom." Robin said before running off ahead of the prince, still blushing furiously.

Corrin saw Robin running off and hurried after her leaving Chrom with Azura and Lilith. _Well that could've been better and certainly could've been worse._ Chrom thought to himself as he and the other two women with him hurried after their companions to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter IV: Of Monsters and Meetings

* * *

Corrin caught up to Robin just as she made it to her tent. The woman was breathing heavily and Corrin could see the faint traces of red on her cheek. He was curious as to why she had run away from Chrom but would wait until she caught her breath before asking. Robin noticed Corrin standing nearby and waved him over to her tent.

"Robin, are you alright?" Corrin asked as they sat down.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Robin counter questioned before drinking some water.

"Well you just ran away from Chrom as if you were being chased by wolves. I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Corrin answered before pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Thank you for your concern, Corrin. Everything is fine really. It's just that with my memory is shambles I am having a hard time trying to figure out my emotions and how I should act." Robin explained.

"Don't act, just be natural. You get to be whoever you want Robin." Corrin spoke with a reassuring tone. Robin cocked her head to the side letting her hair fall as she gazed at Corrin.

"You and Chrom are so different yet so similar at the same time." Robin mused as she stood up and turned around. She began to fiddle with her coat before removing it.

Corrin blushed and turned around, giving Robin some level of privacy as she changed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked in regards to Robin's last statement.

"Well you're both princes for one," Robin began and Corrin could hear the sounds of her clothes being removed causing him to blush further.

"You both have incredible charisma as well." Robin continued. "You can turn around now"

Corrin did as he was told and saw that Robin had changed into a different set of robes, similar to what she wore before. There were minor differences in the trimming and shirt but nothing too noticeable.

"How are we different?" Corrin asked, curious to know Robin's thoughts.

"Well you seem to have a better understanding of the commonality between people. I think your experience with both of your families shaped you to understand the grey areas of the world better than most." Robin explained.

"Chrom however seems to have a better understanding of the politics that comes with being a ruler. He is next in line for the throne should something happen to his sister so it's not a surprise that he would understand that world." The cobalt-haired woman voiced her opinions

"What do you mean?" Corrin inquired.

"He takes the advice of others to heart and makes an informed decision." Robin elaborated. "Take today's impromptu training. Everyone had an opinion on the matter and while Chrom could have pushed for his own resolution he saw the logic and wisdom behind everyone else's thoughts."

Corrin nodded and thought back to his own recent choices or lack thereof. For the longest time he had followed the commands given to him by his fake father and adoptive older siblings. His first attempt at trying something on his own had ended in failure. _I didn't try to understand their feelings. I wanted them to stop fighting without giving them a legitimate reason too. I'll learn from Chrom and when I return home I will unite my siblings._ Corrin thought to himself, clenching his fists.

"There are some subtler differences such as Chrom's hotheadedness and your calm mind. But I think that the two of you make a great balance to one another." Robin told Corrin smiling softly.

"Thank you Robin." Corrin stated, simply smiling back towards the woman.

Suddenly Felicia came bursting through the front of the tent before crashing into Robin, causing both of them to tumble. As both women tried to untangle themselves from one another Corrin began to snicker at the sight. Felicia's outfit had splayed over Robin making it look as though both the tactician and maid were one person.

"Felicia, what is it you came to tell us?" Corrin asked once his retainer had successful made it back to her feet.

"Dinner is ready. Lissa and I found a nearby river that we can use for bathing afterwards." The pink-haired woman answered with a short bow to Corrin.

Corrin nodded and proceeded to lead the way towards the others with Robin by his side and Felicia stepping behind him. The trio arrived at the large bonfire in the center of the camp within minutes. Everyone else had started eating and by the looks of things were all sitting mixed. They joined the group and began eating. Their dinner was joyous with jokes being told and tales of their past exploits or mischief as children. As the night wore on, their fire began to die down and shifts for watch were discussed.

In the end it was decided that Chrom and Azura would take first watch. Corrin would that the second watch with Robin. Frederick would be on third watch with Lilith and lastly Lissa would take the final watch with Felicia. Robin and Lilith headed off to the tent they would be sharing and as they walked Robin stole glances between Chrom who smiled softly at her and Corrin who waved. Entering the tent the two young women undressed in silence before laying down on their bedrolls.

"Hey Robin." Lilith called out softly.

"Yes Lilith." Robin replied.

"Thank you for helping us. I don't know what we'd do without you." Lilith stated.

Robbin giggled softly. "You're welcome. I'm sure that even if it had just been Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick who found you all things would've turned out ok."

Lilith pulled her covers up to her chin. "Perhaps but it was you who saved us all in the end." She whispered before closing her eyes.

Outside on a nearby boulder Chrom and Azura sat next to one another gazing up at the starlit night sky. Chrom turned to gaze at Azura as the moonlight shone down upon her. Azura closed her eyes and began to hum the same melody she had the night before. Chrom was tempted to close his eyes and just lose himself to the tune but knew he had to be resolute in his watch of the camp.

"It's a beautiful melody but also hauntingly sad." Chrom observed catching Azura off-guard.

"It was taught to me by my mother. The song itself has both high points and low points to it. I quite enjoy it and it brings me a sense of calm and serenity whenever I am troubled." Azura replied.

"Would you sing it for me? I think I'd enjoy it." Chrom requested looking deep into Azura's eyes.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away,_

 _Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _Embrace the dark you call a home,_

 _Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

 _A legacy of lies,_

 _A familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

 _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

 _Just let it flow_

 _All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide_

 _Let it flow_

 _Life is not just filled with happiness_

 _Nor sorrow_

 _Even the thorn in your heart_

 _In time it may become a rose_

 _A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away without a sound_

 _Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

 _For truth and peace you fight_

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

 _The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

 _Can no one hear my cry_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

As the last note faded from Azura's lips she opened her eyes having close them mid-song. She was slightly surprised to see Chrom's own irises staring back at her and that's when she noticed the position of their bodies. They were still on the boulder but now Azura was sensually straddling Chrom with one hand on his chest and the other in her hair. A deep blush appeared on Azura's face and she tried to get off of the prince but Chrome held her by the waist pulling the young woman in closer to him.

"I'm sorry Chrom." Azura spoke hastily still trying to remove herself.

"It's alright Azura; you have nothing to be sorry for." Chrom spoke using his most reassuring tone.

Azura stopped struggling then and looked Chrom in the eyes. Ever since he had made the decision to help her and Corrin retake their homeland Azura had begun seeing Chrom in a new light. _I can't fall in love with him. We are royalty from two different worlds. It would be too cruel for us to be split by our duties to our own homes._ She furiously thought to herself trying to calm her beating maiden heart. The more she tried to ignore it though, the stronger the feelings fought back against her. In the end she could see Chrom closing the distance between them until their noses were practically tip to tip.

"Chrom I-" but whatever Azura was going to say was interrupted by the massive flash of light that illuminated the sky. Having seen this phenomenon only a day before Chrom knew exactly what was going on.

"That's another tear from an outrealm." Chrom spoke drawing his sword as figures began to drop from the hole. This tear was larger than the one that brought Corrin and his friends. It also wasn't just a tear. Chrom could see the magical symbols that floated in place above the circular opening. Unlike the previous tear which was created at random, Chrom instinctively knew that somebody had forced this one open. Figures kept raining down upon the ground and Chrom was already on the move heading back to rouse everyone from their sleep with Azura in tow.

"Enemies!" Chrom exclaimed. "To arms everyone we have a fight on our hands!"

Chrom saw Frederick rolling out of his tent while simultaneously strapping on his armor. Corrin followed suit by springing from the tent but he was still dressed in the same clothes and armor as before. Next, Robin came hopping out her tent on one foot while she tried to get her boots on. Lilith followed after but was mostly prepared carrying both hers and Robin's swords. Finally, after about ten minutes since Chrom's initial alert, came both Felicia and Lissa, both of whom took the longest time to get ready but given their attire it was completely understandable. By the time the two of them were ready; Frederick had already barded and armored his horse while everyone else was finishing up gear checks.

"Where are we going?" Corrin asked looking to Chrom.

The blue-haired prince pointed toward the forest which was underneath the tear. "We have to close that and stop whatever it is that has been dropping from it." Chrom instructed as the group began to rush towards the area in question.

The sounds of combat could be heard as they approached. When the group came upon a clearing they saw a small squad of four combatants facing off against a horde of inhuman, monstrous foes. The choice was clear on who they needed to assist. With the horde circling and enclosing around the smaller group, Chrom and the others doubled their speed to reach them before they were overwhelmed.

"Alright you ashen-faced zombie freaks; which one of you wants to try my lance on for size first?!" a woman with short cropped bright red hair asked from atop her horse. She twirled her weapon of choice expertly above her head before bring it down swiftly into the skull of one of her foes. The creature let out an inhuman gurgle before falling to the ground causing the woman to cheer.

"Ha ha! There is more where that came from. I know just the spot for all of you; right up your freaky undead-" but the woman was cut off as one of the creatures leapt at her. It snarled and raised the sword clasped in its left hand to strike at her.

Before the creature could attack however it was struck with half a dozen arrows in rapid succession. Two of the arrows popped through the back of the creature's skull and out its eye sockets while the other four embedded themselves into the creatures back. From the other side of the clearing carrying a bow walked an elegantly dressed gentleman with light colored grey-blue hair. One of the creatures saw him and tried to hit him with its arm but he avoided the attack with ease before countering with an arrow through the creature's chest.

"Please my dear Sully. Bravado is one thing but life is too fleeting for recklessness. Leave war to the warriors and marry me. The only battle one such as yourself should be waging is the battle for love." The man told the woman.

"Ha, marry you? The must be a joke with my boot in your face as the punchline, Virion." Sully called back as she maneuvered her horse through a throng of enemies.

"I'm not some weak-willed woman. I'm a warrior and proud member of the Shepherds!" Sully exclaimed as her lance perforated the chest cavity her target.

"A warrior indeed madam with such a fine shaped figure, no less." Virion commented as he began to fire more arrows into the horde of foes.

Out of the corner of her eye Sully saw Chrom and the others approaching and smiled brightly. "Captain Chrom, you're safe!" she exclaimed.

"Sully, it is good to see you alive and well." Chrom called back while immediately jumping into the fray. He cut through one of the creatures which resembled grotesque humans. Their skin ranged from shades of mud brown to puke green. All of them wore different styles of armor or just scraps of it. Beside him Azura felled two foes with a single thrust.

"Their numbers seem to be endless. As long as that tear is open they will keep coming through." Azura noted as the rest of their group engaged the enemy.

Chrom surveyed the area and saw two more figures fighting deep within the heart of the horde. They were completely outnumbered but it didn't deter them as they slowly made their way to the north-eastern section of the forest. Chrom followed their intended path and saw one of the Risen, as that was what he intended to call these undead monstrosities glowing. This one was slightly bigger and more muscular than the others.

"That one to the far side of the forest is different." Chrom stated pointing in the direction of the creature with his sword. Sully, Virion, and Azura all caught sight of the Risen and nodded.

"Robin, we have picked out a possible source for the portal being maintained!" Chrom yelled over the carnage of battle. He was attacked from behind but Azura stepped in, deflecting the blow with ease.

Robin was in her element but still heard Chrom's announcement. The flow of combat and routes opened to them flooded the young woman's mind. She knew the enemy forces outnumbered them. But their numbers advantage would mean little in the open area of the forest. Robin's initial priority was to take rescue the two figures fighting in the middle but with the source of reinforcements located she had to switch up her stratagem. Rescuing those two was still important but she knew she had to be practical on whom to send.

 _Frederick and the woman on the horse seem to be the logical choices because of their mobility but the forest is a bit denser where those two are fighting and might make it difficult for the horses to pass. I need some type of supporting team._ Robin concluded as she searched the field for the perfect units to help her. First her eyes landed on an archer who was currently in the thick of combat using his arrows as melee stabbing implements whenever someone got too close to be shot.

"ARCHER, MAKE YOUR WAY TO ME!" Robin yelled at the top of her voice before sending magical blast into a group of enemies to clear the way for the man.

Virion heard a voice call out to him and when a large chunk of enemies suddenly dropped to his right the man could see a beautiful woman waving him over. The woman spoke with another female, this one much younger-looking than she as Virion approached. The young girl who curiously wore a bonnet ran off towards Chrom and the others when Virion arrived.

"Hi I'm Robin and I need you to listen to me." The woman introduced quickly. "We need to rescue those two in the center. Our best bet is with the lady horse rider and Frederick but the density of foliage increases further in and will slow their movements. So you and I along with Felicia will provide them with cover fire." She explained just as Felicia made her way to them.

"Lady Robin, Corrin said you needed me." Felicia stated before throwing a fistful of knives into a crowd of risen.

"Yes I do." Robin stated with a nod. "I've given Lilith instructions on what I need everyone to do. Our job," Robin pointed to herself, Virion and Felicia at this. "is to provide cover for Frederick and-"

"Sully, her name is Sully." Virion interrupted as he noticed said woman beginning to make her way towards the center throng from the south while Frederick moved in from the west.

"We will be stationed southwest of the horde while Chrom and Azura move in from the southeast and make their way to the glowing target. That is our probably source of the portal being held open. Corrin and Lissa will be sneaking alongside the outer northern edge to assist. Once the targets are rescued we will move in and support Frederick and Sully in their escape to the north." Robin finished looking to her compatriots.

Virion and Felicia nodded in understanding before the trio went to work. Robin began to fire off magical shots to take out the first wave of foes. Virion's bow allowed for more versatile attacking patterns as he shot arrows further into the ranks arching them overhead. Felicia was in a similar situation as Robin in that her knives were most effective against targets she hit directly. The trio of ranged fighters kept up their assault while Frederick and Sully slowly closed the distance on their objective.

Sully was having the time of her life. Despite the life-threatening situation she found herself in she was excited to fight a new foe and these creatures provided her with more than a modicum of difficulty. While they may have been shaped like humans and even had some of the same weak points, these creatures were extremely durable. The only guaranteed kill from one blow was a blow to the head that destroyed the brain. Otherwise they would take a lot of abuse before falling.

Sully twirled her lance from side to side like a windmill. The attack either removed an enemies head or crippled them. As she closed in on the center things got more difficult however. The brambles and buses were thicker and forced her horse, who couldn't build up the momentum to leap due to the surrounding creatures, off to the side.

Sully saw that she wasn't in danger of being overwhelmed however as the enemy were being picked off from a distance by Virion and two other women. From what the little girl, Lilith, had told her the woman casting magic was a brilliant tactician and the one dressed as a maid was skillful in combat even if she wasn't much so at domestic skills. Chrom had told her to follow the orders given and so she did, trusting in Chrom as he did the tactician. The results were speaking for themselves however as Sully met up with Frederick.

"So this is exciting, yea?" Sully asked with a smirk as the two of them began to inch closer towards their objective together.

"Exciting, this is dreadful. These unruly creatures are placing Chrom's life in danger." Frederick commented causing Sully to shake her head.

"I'm guessing you approve of this tactician if you're following her orders." Sully mentioned before stabbing her lance into a risen's skull.

"Robin has proved herself capable when it comes to strategy and so I trust in her ability to lead us to victory. As for her stature of character, that remains to be scene." Frederick replied.

The two horse mounted riders eventually made it through to the other combatants. Since they were closer they could make out the features of the two individuals. One was wielding a familiar looking sword with grace and finesse while avoiding attacks made against them. The other wielded a magnificent looking spear, dancing around their foes with light steps. Both of them had blue hair styled in a short manor but the sword-wielding combatant's hair was roughly four shades darker than their partners.

Sully and Frederick could also make out the fact that the two of them wore identical masks. Their fighting style was eerily familiar but Sully put it out her mind to focus on saving them. The duo saw Frederick and Sully approaching and looked to one another before making their way towards their saviors. While getting to this spot may have been tough because of the foliage, once they had arrived Sully and Frederick had a much easier time maneuvering.

It helped that the area had a less concentration of enemies. Their horses were just a notch under full gallop as they approached their objectives. When the two unknown warriors saw that Frederick or Sully weren't slowing down, they adjusted their approached to them accordingly and sheathed their weapons. Running alongside the horses for a couple of seconds the two of them were helped up by the respective riders with Sully taking the spear-wielder and Frederick the swordsman. With their charges in tow both mounted combatants began to head north towards the rendezvous spot.

In the distance Chrom, alongside Azura and Lilith watched as their companions successfully achieved the secondary objective. Chrom smirked and swung his sword diagonally. Compared to what Frederick and Sully had done, he considered the objective Robin had given him to be the easier of the two. Azura, Lilith and he were cutting through risen like a hot knife through butter. After Sully explained the best way to kill these monstrosities, Chrom made sure that each blow was fatal.

He had beheaded or bisected dozens of foes already but still had a ways to go to get to the chief. The creature in question had noticed him and the others only moments before and was making its way towards them. The smaller risen gave it a wide berth as it walked or were simply knocked out the way. Azura rushed ahead and swept out with her spear, beheading three risen with the blade end of her weapon while the shaft broke the necks of two more. Lilith followed up off Azura's attack by stabbing her sword through the stunned risen's necks.

Chrom was impressed with the teamwork everyone seemed to be showing. They hadn't been together more than forty-eight hours and yet with Robin's guidance they were functioning like a well-oiled machine. While he was sure that his Shepherds had acceptable team work with one another they were now joined by a completely new set of people. Robin hadn't really known any of their strengths and weaknesses but was making decision off what she could infer. The tactician's intuition for combat was impressive and slightly frightening.

Chrom cut down another risen just as the chief made it within a couple of yards of Azura, Lilith and himself. Releasing a gurgling roar the glowing risen raised its arms in a show of aggression. In one hand it carried a cleaver while in the other was an axe with a jagged edge. Rushing towards the group with a killing intent the risen chief swung at Azura and Chrom but they were able to easily dodge the attacks. Rather than slow its momentum however the creature continued running before lowering its shoulder.

Lilith whose back was turned as she dealt with other risen was unprepared when the large mass of muscle struck her. The tiny dragon-girl was sent flying several feet into the air before crash-landing face first into the ground. The chief tried to turn around and finish the job but was immediately set upon by Chrom who attacked with a flurry of blows first by stabbing him in the chest twice. The young prince followed the stabs with two crossing diagonal strikes making a bloody "X" shape on the monster's chest.

Chrom prepared another strike but at this opening the chief reacted. He swung both his weapon down on Chrom. A loud clang of metal crashing against metal deafened the area for a couple of seconds as Azura blocked the attack. Chrom acted off Azura's supportive motion by knocking the weapons of their foe to the side, creating an opening which the songstress exploited. Azura quickly impaled the risen in the chest where its heart was located. The risen chief paused for a second, looked down at Azura and then backhanded her across the face before grabbing Chrom by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"Kill…Prince…" The chief gurgled as his grip tightened around Chrom's throat.

Chrom struggled to the free himself from the monstrous grip of the chief but failed. As his body became further deprived of oxygen Chrom felt his vision began to darken.

"This ends now!" Corrin exclaimed as he brought his sword down in a massive arc. The Vallian prince had leapt off a nearby tree and used the extra momentum from the fall to increase the power of his attack. The slash cut clean through the risen chief's arm right below the elbow. Chrom was dropped to the ground, coughing violently while Corrin faced off against the now one-armed risen. Swinging it's cleaver at Corrin's head the chief attacked as if it didn't even feel the missing limb.

Corrin blocked the blow and countered by swinging his sword at the creature's neck hoping to behead it. The risen surprised Corrin when it unexpectedly bit down on the edge of the weapon, holding it in place. The shock of having his sword bitten and stopped left Corrin wide open as the chief kicked him in the chest and sent the young man flying backwards. Corrin was up in seconds however and engaged his target in a sword clash.

The cleaver was thicker and heavier than the Yato allowing the risen chief to press down on Corrin with ease. Clenching his teeth Corrin summoned his draconic strength to assist him as wings burst from his back, his head transformed into helmet-like shape reminiscent of his dragon form, and his hands up to his forearms became armored in his draconic scales. Roaring loudly Corrin pushed the larger creature back and followed up his attack with a multitude of slashes across its body.

Spinning into the creature's personal space Corrin transformed his arm into a spear and impaled the chief on it while also stabbing his Yato into the monsters neck. Before he could follow through with the beheading though the risen chief lifted Corrin into the air by holding his normal arm after which he began to twirl Corrin about and slam him into the ground.

"Corrin!" Azura cried out as she made her way back into the fray. With a mighty heave she launched her spear.

The projectile flew true and impaled the chief in the eye causing it to drop to its knees and release Corrin. The risen chief looked up and saw Corrin standing above him with Chrom and Azura by his side.

"Kill…" The chief gurgled as it tried to raise its arm.

Chrom sliced the limb off at the shoulder before Corrin finished the risen off by beheading it. As soon as it was dead the glow faded from the risen and the portal overhead began to close. The numerous risen that had come though already immediately scattered when they saw their chief fall, running off in various directions.

"We should go after them." Chrom stated but was held in place by Azura.

"I know how you must be feeling Chrom. Monsters have invaded your land and you don't wish to see anyone hurt but for now there are just too many of them for us to fight. Besides we have to make sure everyone is alright here." Azura said resting her head against Chrom's arm.

Chrom looked over Azura and Corrin noting the damage they had taken before turning his attention to Lilith. The young girl was currently being treated by Lissa. The girl in question looked up from her work with a depressed expression on her face.

"Lilith is really hurt you guys. I healed her as best as I could but we should really get her back to Ylisstol as quickly as possible so that the temple can perform full healing on her." Lissa explained as the gathered around her.

Corrin nodded and lifted his unconscious older sister into his arms before walking towards the predetermined meeting area. Chrom, Azura, and Lissa followed after the young prince in silence. As they walked Chrom felt Azura slip her hand into his. Turning to the young woman Chrom noticed the light shade of red on her cheeks and decided to remain silent.

In a matter of minutes the entire group had reconvened together back at the camp. Virion stood with his back against a nearby tree, arms crossed with a cocky smile plastered to his face. Felicia was attending to the newcomers with tea while Robin sat across from the two strangers merely staring at them. In the distance Frederick and Sully could be seen attending to their horses. When Corrin arrived with the rest of the group, the first thing he did was bring Lilith to her tent and order Felicia to treat her as best as she could.

Chrom and Azura situated themselves near Robin. When Corrin returned he went over towards Virion and adopted the man's stance of leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. Sully and Frederick made their way back over to the group and once they were sitting by the bonfire did someone finally speak.

"Thank you for your assistance." The masked swordsman spoke.

"Who are you two and from which outrealm have you traveled?" Chrom asked causing the two masked strangers to look at one another.

"Where we have come from is unimportant. I am Marth and this is Caeda." The spearman introduced pointing to himself and then his partner.

"Marth and Caeda, like the Hero-King of legend and his wife?" Lissa asked looking between the two strangers. "Are you two married?"

Lissa's question was innocent and warranted considering how the strangers introduced themselves but their reaction to her inquiry was quite a shock as they both jumped away from one another.

"Of course we aren't" they cried out at the same time.

"They're twins." Robin noted.

Everyone looked to the tactician with surprise causing the woman to sigh.

"Take a look at them and you'll see the similarities. Hair-color, height, voices, and even the clothes they wear." Robin explained. "Not to mention their reaction when you asked them about being a couple.

"You are correct in your statement that we are siblings." Caeda stated.

"As I've said before we can't tell you where we are from but know that we have come to save this world. It is in greater danger than you could imagine." Marth stated as he adjusted the spear strapped to his back.

"If the world is in danger than you should join us." Chrom stated spreading his arms in a gesture of peace.

"Unfortunately our mission to save the world must be done alone by the two of us." Caeda stated turning to the side.

"Wait, won't you reconsider our offer?" Corrin spoke up hoping to change their minds.

"No, we won't." Marth spoke bowing slightly to the other as he stood. "Caeda, let's go. We have work to do"

Caeda stood with their sibling and together the two masked warriors walked off into the distance. Robin stood and watched their retreating forms with a smile.

"Don't fret everyone, I have a feeling that we will be seeing them again." The tactician spoke.

"We'll have to report all of this to Emmeryn when we get to the capitol." Chrom told everyone as they sat around the bonfire.

"These tears in the outrealm, Grima, and the warning from those two are all too much to be a coincidence. Somebody is pulling the strings here and we have to find out whom, before it is too late." Frederick stated.

"Could it be that Anakros person from Corrin and Azura's world?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean? Lilith said that she couldn't feel the presence of the Silent Dragon void here." Azura replied.

"True but think about it from a broader perspective. When Corrin first came here he said Grima mistook as another dragon, most likely Anakros since you know they're directly related. What if Anakros forced you all to come here so that he could complete his plans in your world." Robin explained.

"If that is the case then we have to make it back home as soon as possible!" Corrin cried out, following Robin's rationale.

"First things first, and that is arming ourselves with knowledge of the outrealms. We don't know enough about them to get you back home safely." Robin countered

"Ylisstol has the largest library on the continent. When we arrive there tomorrow, I'll assign some of the other Shepherds to assist you with the task of researching a way back home." Chrom reassured his fellow prince.

Corrin nodded in understanding before sighing loudly. "It seems as though every time we find out more regarding the enemy there is another wall set in front of us preventing us from acting."

Robin walked over to Corrin and hugged the young man warmly. "Don't worry Corrin; you are not alone in this. You have friends by your side to help you along the way and soon you'll have your Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings as well." Robin said speaking with a relaxing tone. Corrin returned her embrace in silence as the bonfire crackled.

"With that settled I think it prudent we try to get as much rest as we can. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow and I'd like to see my sister as soon as possible." Chrom stated before dismissing everyone to tents.

With the addition of Sully and Virion things would be a bit tight. Lilith who originally shared a tent with Robin now had Corrin inside with them. The young man felt it was his duty to oversee his sister's recovery. Azura, Chrom, and Lissa shared a tent together mostly because Lissa refused to sleep anywhere else. This left Felicia, Frederick, Virion, and Sully together in the last tent. As the laid down on their bedrolls each of them had a different thought regarding recent events.

 _Who is pulling the strings behind this chaos?_

 _Will we have to go to war with someone?_

 _Why must we fight a stranger's war?_

 _Is it really ok for me to feel this way?_

 _How long can I keep up this façade?_

 _What is it the enemy truly seeks?_

 _Will I be able to stop him when the time comes?_

 _Will I be strong enough to show them my worth?_

 _How can we attain peace when the world itself wants destruction?_

 _Is it my fate to forever be a puppet?_


	6. Chapter 6

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter V: Exalt Emmeryn

* * *

 _ **Robin…Robin…Wake up Robin…**_

 _Grima clenched its jaw, gnashing its teeth at the barrier which separated it from its host. Somehow the process had been interrupted and Grima was now stuck in an in-between of fully manifesting and having its essence in the world._

 _ **You must awaken soon Robin, there is a trespasser in these lands and we must eliminate them.**_

 _Grima continually pressed itself against the barrier in an act of insanity. A thousand years wasn't much to a dragon but the time spent asleep had drained him of strength. He would need to further conflict in order to replenish his reserves._

 _ **I may not have been able to take full control but you have tasted my power and I, your humanity. We shall be reunited Robin and at that time I shall make you mine; body, mind, and soul.**_

 _Retreating from the barrier of time that stopped it, Grima slithered off through the ether of outrealms to continue its machinations._

Robin opened her eyes suddenly as she felt a wave of unease rush through her body. Looking at the back of her hand, Robin could see her brand glowing ever so slightly. She covered the brand with her left hand and brought her arms close to her chest. _Why do I feel a sense of dread and unease when I look at this mark sometimes but also peace and serenity at other times?_ She thought to herself as her conflicting emotions raged within. Curling up on her bedroll Robin began to cry herself to sleep softly.

When next she opened her eyes, Robin was surprised to feel something pressing against her. She looked behind her and saw that Corrin had rolled over in the night and was currently holding her to him. Robin felt heat rush to her face from the embarrassment before slowly trying to move away from the prince. As she began moving however Corrin's hand shot up across her body. While Robin will believe he meant to aim for her shoulder, Corrin's hand actually ended up grasping her left breast.

"Don't leave me…I don't want to be alone…not anymore…" Corrin spoke, slurring his words in his sleep.

Robin had covered her mouth to suppress the odd noise she made when Corrin touched her. While it first it wanted to come out as a scream, the noise decided halfway out to become a moan before reaching her lips and turning into a sigh. Confident the noise would not be made; Robin lowered her hands and proceeded to readjust Corrin's hold upon her, moving his arm down to her waist while his hand rested upon her stomach.

Robin lay in Corrin's embrace in silence. She couldn't fall back to sleep, Corrin's presence near her kept her wide awake. She couldn't leave because Corrin wouldn't let go and if his words were anything to go by she shouldn't force him to let go. This left her with the only option of staying there until Corrin woke up. Luckily for Robin that wouldn't be too long.

Lissa and Felicia both came bursting into the tent. The commotion wasn't what woke Corrin however. It was the tea that spilled when Felicia went flying. Subsequently because of her close proximity to the young man in question, Robin was also showered in tea. Corrin was up instantly looking from left to right with a slightly disoriented look in his eyes.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" He asked in rapid succession.

"You forgot 'How'." Lissa giggled from her prone position on the ground.

Robin looked down at her soaked clothing. Combined with the grim from yesterday's fighting she was a sticky mess.

"I need a bath and a change of clothes." She said glumly before walking outside the tent and smack dab into Sully.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sully stated as she helped robin to her feet.

"It's fine, I probably should've paid more attention as to where I was going." Robin spoke in response, as she was lifted to her feet.

"Chrom wants everybody ready to move out in twenty. I saw Lissa and that maid heading over this way so, although guessing from your current state it would seem they arrived here before me." Sully commented with a slight snicker looking at Robin's tea-stained outfit.

"I'm supposed to walk to Ylisstol like this?" Robin asked raising her arms for effect causing Sully to snicker even harder.

"I'll go jump in the river real fast and be back in time for marching." Robin concluded slamming her left fist into the palm of her right hand after a couple of seconds of thinking.

Before sully could say anything, Robin had taken off through the woods towards the direction of the river. Mere moments after Robin's departure, Corrin exited the tent with Felicia and Lissa. The two females hung their heads in shame. Corrin looked around curiously.

"I could've sworn Robin came out here." He stated aloud.

"Yea she came out and I told her about how Captain Chrom wants everybody ready to move out in twenty minutes."

Corrin nodded and turned to Lissa and Felicia. "Well ladies, you heard Sully. Go get ready to leave." Corrin stated in a mock tone of commandment.

"Yes, sir" both Lissa and Felicia said in unison causing Sully to cast a quizzical look at them. Corrin notice her expression and laughed as Felicia and Lissa went off to help pack up the camp.

"Well with everyone helping with camp duty this is the perfect time for me to sneak away to the river for a quick clean." Corrin stated before turning on his heel and heading towards the woods.

Sully thought about calling Corrin back but decided it would be funnier to see what happened between the prince and the tactician meeting one another at the river. She was about to follow after them but stopped upon hearing her name being called. Turning around the red-headed spear-wielder saw Chrom waving her over. _Damn, well order are orders I suppose._ She thought as she made her way to the captain.

Over by the river, Robin was just arriving to the rushing water. She knew her time was limited and decided the best course of action would be to jump in fully clothed. She could use her fire magic afterwards to dry off. Walking from the edge of the rushing water Robin slowly made her way to the center before ducking all the way into the deep.

Feeling the water rush around her Robin lifted her hands to her hair and undid the band that held her hair back in a ponytail, allowing her long luxurious deep blue locks to flow freely with the passing of the water. Somehow being underneath the water relaxed the young woman. She stopped crouching and allowed her body to stretch out against the flow of the river. The way the water passed over her body and rushed through her clothes was strange to Robin but in a pleasant way.

Raising her hands once more, Robin began to clean off her body and clothing as best she could, removing dirt, blood, and twigs along with other debris from her person. As she cleaned the grim away Robin's thoughts were still and when she noticed this it surprised her. Perhaps it was the tranquility of the forest around her or just the peaceful quiet of her surroundings but the concerns of her memories were at least for the briefest of moments, gone.

Robin could feel her lungs starting to burn from lack of oxygen and broke the surface of the water, throwing her hair back with flourish. She stood in the water and inspected herself for cleanliness. Satisfied that most of her was cleaned Robin smiled and turned around to start heading back to camp. What she didn't expect to see however, was Corrin laying face-up in the river just a couple of yards away.

The prince's eyes were closed and he was dressed only in underwear. Robin looked off to the side and saw Corrin's armor lain out neatly in the grass alongside his sword. Robin would've cursed herself for being careless enough to bring her grimoire in the river were she not already cursing herself for venturing into the woods without bringing said grimoire for protection in the first place. Wading through the water, Robin slowly approached Corrin.

"You looked very peaceful while you were under there." Corrin spoke, causing Robin to jump in surprise.

"You were watching me?" Robin asked after a moment before continuing towards Corrin.

"Yes I was but 'twas only for a moment, Robin." Corrin replied with a soft smile appearing on his face.

"At first I thought you had drowned, lying face down like that but once I saw you free up your hair I knew you were fine." He continued while floating on his back.

"We have to get going soon, back to the others. Chrom wanted the camp ready to move in twenty minutes." Robin stated as she began to head towards the dry ground of the riverbank.

"What do you suppose it all means?" Corrin inquired.

"What does all what mean?" Robin countered not stopping her advanced towards her destination.

"Everything that's happening, is it because of Anakros or does the dragon Grima have something to do with it as well?" Corrin wondered aloud.

"Considering Grima didn't want you here, it is safe to say that everything that is happening is because of Anakros." Robin stated as she began to dry herself by wringing water from her clothes. Without her grimoire she couldn't summon the magical fire she wanted to use so as not to slow the group down.

"Then I guess we have to get back home to stop him." Corrin sighed as he began making his way to the riverbank.

Robin turned back as Corrin got out the water and observed the young man. He was taller than she was by at least half a foot. His build was slim but fit. His muscles weren't stocky but definitely noticeable. Robin could feel heat rushing to her face the more she looked but couldn't tear her gaze away. It was clear to see Corrin took his combat training seriously from the way his body was toned.

"You're going to get sick wearing wet clothes." Corrin commented before sprouting his wings and flapping them over his body to dry off.

Robin had wrung out her clothing as best she could but knew that without her spell book she'd never get as dry as she wanted. She felt wind whipping about her body suddenly and turned to see Corrin hovering nearby flapping his wings in her direction. Against her wet skin the breeze was colder than normal but Robin felt her clothing drying out at the same time. The young woman turned to fully embrace the gusts letting them blow her hair backwards. After roughly 2 minutes of continuous gusts, Corrin stopped and landed breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked before restyling her hair back into its large ponytail with two bangs hanging on either sides of her face.

"Yea, I'm fine just a little winded." Corrin replied with a roguish wink. Robin smiled and shook her head in reply.

Corrin quickly got dressed and strapped his sword to his waist before motioning for Robin to follow him. The duo hurried back to camp and made it to their tent within minutes. Corrin retrieved Lilith from inside and laid her on the ground a few yards away as he and Robin packed away their tent. Robin's eye for tactics proved effective even here as she put hers and Corrin's strengths to good use. Packing away their bedrolls and gear took half the time it usually would. Just as they were finishing Frederick came riding up to them looking as impassive as ever.

"Glad to see your dalliance in the river hasn't delayed our timetable." He noted, causing Corrin to blush and Robin to tilt her head in confusion.

"What's a dalliance?" the young woman asked causing both males to look at her.

Frederick for one was caught off guard at the question and even more so embarrassed to explain it. Corrin was surprised that this intelligent woman had never heard the word before. Coughing loudly to clear the air Frederick turned away and rode off without saying another word. Robin shrugged and followed after him with her backpack. Corrin lifted Lilith from the ground and carried her after the group.

When everyone was together Chrom set them off at a relatively reasonable pace. Luckily for everyone there they were allowed rotations on the horses. The remainder of the trip was uneventful and by midday the castle of the capitol could be seen on the horizon. Rather than break for lunch the group decided to press on, snacking lightly as they walked.

It was close midafternoon when they finally arrived at the gates of Ylisstol. The guards let them in after seeing Chrom and Lissa. The group immediately made their way towards the temple to drop Lilith off for healing. Sully and Frederick left the group to go to the Shepherds' barracks with Virion in tow after Sully; after they were sure Lilith would be taken care of.

Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Corrin, Azura, and Felicia all made their way to see Chrom and Lissa's older sibling, Emmeryn who was the Leader of Ylisse. Chrom lead the group to the castle where Emmeryn stayed. Despite traveling with the prince and princess though, everyone was forced to surrender their weapons at the foyer. Lissa had no weapon to surrender and Chrom was the prince who carried the divine blade Falchion so they were exempt from this.

When the group made it to the royal chambers, Lissa immediately ran towards and embraced the older woman who stood staring out across the city from a nearby window.

"Emmeryn!" Lissa called out in excitement hugging her sister warmly.

"Sister," Chrom stated with a brisk salute and bow before he too went over to hug the woman.

Emmeryn was taller than Chrom by a few inches and clearly older by at least five years but she had a gentle look in her eyes. The first thing everyone noticed however was the brand on her forehead. It was the same as Chrom's albeit smaller in size due to the location of its placement. Emmeryn wore light colors that faded from tan to pale green. Her attire consisted of an open robe over a full body dress, complimented by green leggings that came up mid-thigh on both legs and green dress shoes.

"Lissa and Chrom, it relieves my heart greatly to have you both back here safe and sound." Emmeryn spoke to her siblings.

"We're glad to be back, sister." Chrom replied as he released Emmeryn from the embrace.

"I sense there is more to say though however." Emmeryn stated looking past Chrom to the other who had joined him.

"Indeed there is. Allow me to introduce Prince Corrin and Princess Azura of the Vallite Kingdom along with Corrin's retainer Felicia as well as Robin whose origin is unknown but we suspect to be the princess of Plegia." Chrom stated waving an arm across the group.

Corrin stepped forward followed by Azura and Felicia before bowing slightly. Felicia and Azura followed suit with curtsies as Corrin introduced himself. "Exalt Emmeryn; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As your brother has said, I am a prince of the Kingdom called Valla. Azura, my cousin is the Crown Princess of Valla and Felicia is my retainer. We owe a great debt of gratitude to your family, Emmeryn."

Emmeryn smiled softly and bowed back slightly to Corrin. "Raise your head Prince Corrin. You are a welcomed guest to my home. While I am sure you and your cousin have a tale to tell, I would like it most dearly if the woman over there would make her way forward to introduce herself." She stated, her words filled with both warmth and serenity.

Robin fidgeted slight before stepping forwards. "Exalt Emmeryn; I am honored to make your acquaintance. I am Robin, and I introduce myself to you as the Princess of Plegia. I bear the brand of Grima as proof of my royal lineage." Robin stated pulling the glove off her right hand to show off her mark.

If the announcement surprised Emmeryn, she didn't show it. "Well met Princess Robin." Emmeryn replied still smiling. "My brother introduced you with your origins unknown and you claim not only to be from Plegia but to be its princess as well."

Robin blushed but stopped fidgeting. "To be honest, I am not one-hundred percent sure of who I am. I am afflicted with some amnesia from the battle where I first met everyone. My claim is based off circumstantial evidence. My brand which is representative of the dragon Grima is deeply tied to the Grimleal of Plegia, all of whom worships the dragon. My style of clothing is also Plegian. As we walked the streets of Ylisstol I noticed some refugee citizens and their physical attributes more closely related to mine than the Ylissians leading me to believe they are also Plegians. Finally I was found close to the border of Plegia and Ylisse. I believe that before I lost my memory I sought you out to try and negotiate peace and end the skirmishes between our people."

Emmeryn's eyes never left Robin as she spoke. She regarded the young woman with interests and closed the distance between them with a couple of steps. When she was close enough, Emmeryn embraced Robin in a gentle hug. Robin was confused at first but returned the gesture.

"The pursuit of peace is the noblest of aspirations. Princess or not I believe you have the right idea and I would be happy to help you achieve that goal." Emmeryn state quietly, her voice cracking.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked as the two females broke their hug.

Emmeryn was wiping tears from her eyes with a soft smile gracing her features. "I am fine Princess. I was overcome with emotion at finding someone who not only wished for peace between Plegia and Ylisse but would take action in order to achieve that peace."

Chrom and Corrin looked to one another as the scene unfolded before them. Clearing his throat loudly Chrom brought attention of the room to him.

"Emmeryn, there is still an urgent matter to discuss about Corrin and his companions." Chrom stated.

Emmeryn nodded and sent a messenger to have tea delivered to the room. The group sat along the circular table near the western wall as Corrin and Azura began to explain their tale to Emmeryn. The Exalt listened with rapt attention, never interrupting the two of them. The cousins finished their tale with the running theory Robin had produced and their plans for what to do next.

"That is quite the tale. I have heard tales of the outrealms but never actually been to one myself." Emmeryn spoke after the tale was told. Corrin looked to Azura and Felicia with hopeful eyes and they mirrored the expression.

"Anything you could tell us would be of great use. We had planned to go through your library at Chrom's suggestion but if you could fill in some pieces it would speed up the process." Azura stated,

"There is a rumor about a traveling merchant to the north in Ferox. It is said that they travel the outrealms peddling wares between worlds. You could start your search there." Emmeryn suggested.

"If we are going north then might I suggest trying to recruit the Feroxians as allies against Plegia." Chrom voiced causing everyone to look at him, Robin and Emmeryn with confusion upon their faces.

"Why would you need allies against Plegia if you're trying to barter peace?" Robin asked, her tone a mixture of hurt and accusation.

"I'm surprise you would ask that. As a tactician you should know better than most that it always pays to have a backup plan." Chrom explained.

"Wouldn't you be sending mixed messages? You want peace but are building alliances with other countries." Robin countered thinking about the plegians and how it wasn't possible they all wanted war.

"That might be true but Ylisse doesn't have a true army. We have militia forces but that's it. If war broke out we would be at a disadvantage. I am planning for a possible future and not throwing all my faith into one plan." Chrom tried to explain.

"So you don't have faith in my plan?" Robin spat angrily as she stood with tears coming to her eyes.

"That's not what I meant Robin." Chrom replied not taking his eyes off the woman.

Robin's jaw tightened as her teeth clenched firmly. "Will you lead your country in another purging of Plegians in the name of holy war?" she managed to ask, glaring daggers at the prince.

"Enough!" Emmeryn interrupted the two of them. Although her voice was even, never rising above normal volume, everyone could hear the authority behind her word. Emmeryn's face was impassive as she looked between Chrom and Robin.

"You both make very good points on this matter. Chrom in regards to your request, I will take time to deliberate before acting. For now it is best you all get some rest. You have been traveling and could use the break. I'll have one of the attendees show our guests to their quarters. Chrom, you stay behind so that I may have a word with you." Emmeryn stated.

Chrom remained seated as the rest of the group left, with Robin storming from the room. Her tears never fell but Chrom saw they were still in her eyes as she left. He sighed loudly knowing almost exactly what Emmeryn would say to him. His sister looked at him once everyone had left and her expression softened as sadness entered her eyes.

"Why did you fight her on that Chrom?" Emmeryn asked, sitting down once more.

"It was not my intention too but I had to get my point across." Chrom replied.

"She is the princess, or at least that is what she believes and you are talking about gathering allies to possibly kill her countrymen and citizens." Emmeryn explained.

"I know that Emm, but I have to think about the good of our people as well. I am being realistic with my reasoning. There is a chance that the Plegian government won't accept our proposal for peace and if that happens we need to be prepared." Chrom elaborated looking his sister in the eye.

"Your points are valid and you have never been one to be led astray be combat or war. Please, for the sake of peace talk with Robin before you leave." Emmeryn requested.

"Leave? Does that mean you're approving of my request?" Chrom asked.

"So long as you speak with Robin, you have my blessing to approach the Feroxians with an offer of alliance while you are up north helping Corrin on his objective." Emmeryn confirmed. Chrom nodded and stood up to take his leave.

"Chrom, might I suggest waiting until she has had a chance to calm down before approaching her. Timing is key, when handling matters of the heart and right now her heart aches for Plegia." Emmeryn suggested.

Chrom nodded and waved his hand behind him in a slightly dismissive manner before exiting the room, leaving Emmeryn alone inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter VI: Corrin and Lilith, Scions of the Dragon

Robin paced back and forth angrily in the room that she had been given. Azura watched her from one of the beds with a curious expression. Robin had wiped her tears away when they left Emmeryn's room. When Corrin tried to comfort her she rebuffed the prince's approach and since then, no one had been able to get in a word edgewise. Corrin had been given a room to himself while Felicia would be sharing a room with Lilith, once the girl was healed. Suddenly Robin stopped pacing and looked over to the rectangular shaped window on the easternmost wall.

"Finally calmed down, Robin?" Azura asked as the woman walked over and opened the window.

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking about what Chrom said and I can see the merits behind his words…" Robin trailed off as she gazed out the window.

"But?" Azura ask knowing that such statements always had a caveat.

Robin turned and looked Azura in the eye with mixed emotions showing on her face before answering. "But I still think it can be handled better. If I truly am the princess I should aim to bring about peace that doesn't harm my subjects, right?"

Azura closed her eyes and began thinking, balancing her next words very carefully. "As a princess myself, I understand where you concerns are coming from. However all my subjects have been turned into drones for Anakros, so I can't truly sympathize with you knowing how easy some of my choices are regarding the people of Valla."

"I should probably apologize to Chrom and Emmeryn for my outburst." Robin stated dejectedly.

Azura nodded and walked over to Robin placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "That would probably be for the best. Clear the air now so that we can have better relations for the future."

Robin sighed loudly before nodding and turning towards the door. Exiting the room Robin was surprise to see Chrom heading her way and picked up the pace to meet him. When they met at the middle of the hall the slight difference in their height was made clear as Robin looked up at Chrom and he, down at her. Neither spoke nor blinked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally when the silence got to the point of being deafening, they each made their move.

"Chrom-"

"Robin-"

"Please allow me to go first." Chrom said as Robin opened her mouth once more.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know it must be hard for you with your memory loss and trying to figure out who you are. You are in the acting role of a princess and so you must behave as one. But I feel that even if that is the role that was thrust upon you, the concern you show is genuine. With your forgiveness Emmeryn has given me her blessing and permission to seek out an Alliance with the Feroxians. I hope to gods that we don't have to call upon them to do battle but I must prepare the defense of my country accordingly." Chrom stated, never taking his eyes off the woman before him.

Robin closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling and calming herself. "Thank you Chrom, I accept your apology and forgive you your transgressions but it was I who was at fault. I am a guest in your court and as such I should have maintained myself better. If I am the princess I claim to be then the insult is two-fold and for that I offer you my most heartfelt apology. I wish for us to put this matter behind and move forwards with clear direction, honest communication, and trust." The dark haired woman extended her hand as she finished and never broke eye contact with Chrom.

Chrom accepted her hand and shook it firmly. "Here's to a brighter tomorrow and better future for us all." The prince spoke with a fond tone in his voice. Robin merely nodded in agreement. When their handshake was over the two royals bade one another good night and went back to their respective rooms to sleep.

 _Outrealms Ether - Parliament of Dragons_

 **Grima roared loudly across the ether as the scent of one familiar to him wafted by. Rushing through the ether towards the source Grima came upon an old but familiar visage.**

 ** _Anakros_**

 _Grima_

 ** _Why did you come to my world, you know the consequences of dragons meeting._**

 _I know not of what you speak Fell God; I have my own designs to worry about._

 ** _Don't lie to me! I can smell it on you, that same indistinguishable odor that clings to you like a shroud._**

 **At this Anakros began to chuckle softly. His chuckle slowly evolved and turned into a full blown laughter.**

 _As I said Fell God, I know not of what you speak, but if you recently smelt my scent then it would have come from my offspring._

 **Grima growled and roared with anger.**

 ** _So because we are unable to meddle in one another's affairs you sent your children after my realm?_**

 _Would you even believe me, if I told you the truth?_

 ** _Of course not but don't think you are the only one with offspring. Through the blessing of a certain bloodline I have gained the perfect way to destroy the world._**

 _Blessed bloodlines are not the same as having direct descendants, but I am curious to see which holds true as the superior draconic force. Besides with my offspring away I have more than an ample amount of time to complete my machinations. Fare well Fell God, I have important things I have to do._

 **Anakros slid through the ether with ease, leaving Grima fuming with anger.**

 ** _One of these days I will break all the worlds and destroy the other dragons and when that day comes, you will be first Anakros._**

Ylisstol

Lilith opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt slightly stiff as she sat up and looked around. She was in a room on an uncomfortable bed. Next to her on the left side was a bedside table with flowers a jug and a cup of water. On her right were two chairs. One was empty and by her bed and the other was occupied near a window in the corner. Corrin sat in the chair, resting his chin upon his fist as he looked out the window.

"Good morning, big sister." Corrin greeted slowly turning to face the waking Lilith.

Lilith smiled in response and got out the bed. 'Yeeping' loudly Lilith hurriedly got back into bed as her bare feet touched the cold stone of the floor. Corrin simply chuckled at her reaction and continued to sit with both his feet firmly planted on the ground. Slowly Lilith put her feet back on the ground and allowed them to adjust to the cold or rather cool temperature. Unlike her sibling who was almost constantly barefoot and most likely accustomed to walking on difficult surfaces, Lilith preferred wearing shoes and so the uncharacteristic display from before was merely due to surprise.

When she finally got accustomed to the feeling, Lilith ran over to Corrin before hugging him in a tight, warm embrace. Corrin returned the gesture wrapping his arms around Lilith. The two held one another for a couple of moments before releasing themselves. When they were done Corrin carried Lilith back to her bed before setting down in the nearby chair.

"How are you feeling?" Corrin asked Lilith trying to read her expression and body language. The gown that she wore however made that extremely difficult.

"I'm fine, last thing I remember was flying through the air. Everything after that is just black." Lilith answered as she began to stretch and flex her body.

"Yea that was almost a day and a half ago. We've arrived in Ylisstol and met with Chrom's sister, Emmeryn the Exalt of Ylisse. She listened to our plight and pledged her assistance in any manner possible. Afterwards we talked strategy and leads for our next step. Apparently there is a merchant to the north who is rumored to use outrealm portals regularly. It's been decided that we'll have dual objective in the land known as Regna Ferox. First is to find the merchant with info on outrealms and second is to recruit the Feroxians as allies against the Ylissian's enemy from Plegia." Corrin explained.

"So we might have a way home. Have you and the other begun researching the outrealms from the library Chrom mentioned?" Lilith asked with hopeful eyes, eager for more news.

Corrin nodded and smiled. "Yes, we have and our efforts have not been in vain. There are several clues and references to where the door to the outrealms may lie in this world. What we do know for certain is that it is isolated and warded off which narrows down our search immensely. According to the records most of Ylisse has already been mapped and explored and the known regions of Plegia and Ferox have no such areas known to them." Corrin elaborated smiling broadly.

"So we might be able to go home soon?" Lilith asked thinking of what awaited them back in their homeland.

"We might, yes but we'll have the support of Chrom and his Shepherds to help us." Corrin stated catching the undertone of Lilith's words.

"We've heard that term before but how are sheep herders going to help us?" Lilith inquired.

Corrin chuckled at the question before replying. "The 'sheep' that these Shepherds protect are the people of the kingdom. Chrom's Shepherds are capable fighters formed from the citizens of the kingdom." Corrin answered.

"So they're a militia." Lilith observed.

"Yep, as such they're free to go where they need to be without being bound by the restrictions of the actual military of Ylisse. Due to the Exalt's dream to form a lasting peace between nations however the Ylissian military is quite diminished after the last war." Corrin spoke with a slightly somber tone.

"That's why they have a militia force. So who are these Shepherds? You have at least met them, right?" Lilith questioned her younger sibling.

"Yes, we met them yesterday morning for introductions and such. All of them are impressive in their own right. They've got this one guy named Stahl who is eats more than a horse. Even though we had just finished breakfast, the guy was still hungry for more. I honestly don't know where he puts it all, claiming that 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, followed by lunch then dinner'." Corrin listed putting up a finger as he counted off the shepherds he met.

"After Stahl I'd say the next most interesting person is Vaike or as he refers to himself 'Teach'. He sometime speaks in the third person vernacular as well stating 'The Vaike has done such and such'. He is physically one of the strongest members in the group and Chrom's self-proclaimed rival." Corrin snickered at the last bit.

"So far you've mentioned two more guys who will be joining us, doesn't the group have any females, other than Lissa?" Lilith questioned thinking it odd that someone like Chrom wouldn't diversify.

"Yes they do in fact and we were able to meet two of them. Sumia and Maribelle met with us but the other female, Miriel was stuck in the library. Robin told us that she encountered Miriel herself while up there but the rest of us haven't met the woman yet. Back to Sumia and Maribelle though, Maribelle is a noble and very refined. While she took a liking to Azura and mine demeanor, she was displeased with our choice of not wearing shoes. She was absolutely delighted with Felicia's appearance and made quick of putting the poor girl to work." Corrin stated with a smile as he remembered the antics of Felicia trying to acquiesce to Maribelle's requests.

"Sumia is about as clumsy as Felicia is, constantly falling face first onto the ground. She gets flustered when Chrom is nearby but I'm told she is a very reliable person. Our expedition to the north will be her first mission, so she's kind of nervous but Chrom has faith in her abilities so I will as well." Corrin stated crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression plastered to his face.

"So we'll have some able-bodied companions with us on our mission, that's a good sign. The quicker we bring peace back home the better." Lilith stated pulling her knees to her chin.

"What do you mean by that?" Corrin asked tilting his head slightly.

"Grima, the Dragon who supposedly rules this world. Something about him just gives me the chills. I think its best we get out of his grasp as soon as possible." Lilith explained, shivering slightly as she remembered Grima's presences talking to her.

"Even if we escape him though, we still have our own dragon to contend with once we get home." Corrin noted causing Lilith to look up at him.

"You're right, we still have to face Father and stop him from destroying the world." The young woman sighed.

"Well let's not despair about what we can't take action with and focus on what we can. The expedition to the north will commence tomorrow so everyone is off gathering equipment today. Robin, Azura, and perhaps Miriel if she is still in the library are researching the outrealms for more clues." Corrin stated, changing the subject to a less dour subject.

"Ok so that explains what they're doing out there but what about you? Why are you here when there is work to be done?" Lilith questioned her sibling.

Corrin shrugged slightly. "Do I need a reason to visit my injured sister?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

"I'm serious Corrin. I appreciate the sentiment but you had no way of knowing I'd wake up today. You could be helping the others research a way home or prepare for the trip but you're here, why?" Lilith asked, her eyes showing she wouldn't let the matter drop.

Corrin sighed loudly and turned away from Lilith. "I almost lost you Lilith. I'm scared of what the future might bring. I made a mistake once when I didn't choose to side with Nohr or Hoshido. I just don't know what the right choice is sometimes." Corrin spoke softly.

"There, there little brother; I'm sure that with time you will find your guiding star. You made the right choice not choosing one side over the other. At least that is what I truly believe. You want to foster peace and that is the hardest path to walk when the world wants war." Lilith soothingly said while patting Corrin's head softly.

"I suppose you're right. Emmeryn struggles for peace every day and Chrom is right there alongside her." Corrin mused causing Lilith to bop his head sharply.

"You aren't Emmeryn or Chrom. You are Corrin and you have to find your own path to your goals. Learn from others but don't emulate or imitate them. You have so much more to bring to the world than being a copy of someone else. Find someone to shoulder your burdens with you Corrin. You'll need some level of support if you want to be a good leader, nay a great leader. Take your time and you'll be prepared when the time comes. I have faith in you." Lilith reassured the young man

"Thank you, Lilith."

"You're welcome, Corrin."

The two siblings embrace one another in a hug before Corrin stood up with renewed vigor. Walking towards the door with a purpose, Corrin stood ready before the wooden barrier between him and destiny before turning back to smile to his sister.

"Get well soon Lilith, I'm going to need your support when we get back home. When we return from this trip I promise to have more information regarding the outrealms for you." Corrin swore to the young woman.

Lilith nodded and smiled as her brother stepped over the threshold of the door. When he was through however her smile died down to a frown.

"Don't make a girl a promise, which you might not be able to keep."


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter VII: The Closeness of Friendship

Had Corrin not grown up in the militaristic Nohr then he might have been surprised at the efficiency of the Shepherds and how they organized themselves. Once he had left Lilith, Corrin made his way to the shepherd barracks to help organize gear, equipment, food, and other miscellaneous items. Corrin did his best not to get in anyone's way as they worked. Making his way to Chrom, the young prince was in awe at the leadership displayed by the dark-haired royal as he called off a checklist of tasks and duties.

"Ahh, Corrin it is nice to see you. We all thought your visit to Lilith would take the better part of the day." Chrom called out when he noticed the ivory-armored prince in question.

Corrin merely shrugged in response before actually speaking. "Lilith is fine. She woke up not too long ago and sort of demanded I help out with the workload here." He stated in an almost nonchalant manner, causing Chrom to laugh heartily.

"Well there is always more work to be done. For now why don't you help Lissa in bringing refreshments to the ladies in the library? I do worry about her carrying all those trays by herself." Chrom suggested while tapping his pen against the board in is hand.

Corrin thought about the suggestion before nodding slowly in agreement. "Alright I'll head over to the kitchens first and hope I haven't missed her." He told Chrom before dashing off.

The nimble young man expertly dodged and weaved his way through people as he made his way through the halls towards the kitchens. At one point the hall was too clustered forcing Corrin to sprout his wings and fly over the group of passerbys. When he arrived at the kitchens moments later Corrin could see that Chrom's fears were well founded. Standing before him was Lissa with an insane assortment of trays on her arms and head. While Corrin also saw that Felicia was in attendance and his heart dropped.

While he was more certain about Lissa balancing abilities it was certainly daunting to see Felicia with all of the fine glassware in her arms and hands. Rushing over to the two young women, Corrin quickly offered his services to them. First he relieved Felicia of all fragile items, and then he coordinated transferring some of the items Lissa was carrying to his maid so that the burden was lessened on the princess. Satisfied that they would be relatively better protected should Felicia fall, Corrin motioned for Lissa to lead the way to the library following after her with Felicia bringing up the rear.

The trio began their march walking hallways and climbing three different flights of stairs. Along the way Felicia stumbled half a dozen times but managed to stay on her feet. They made it to the library without much incident. Felicia opened the door to allow Lissa and Corrin inside. The room was bigger than Corrin had originally imagined and there were currently books strewn about everywhere. Sitting at the head of the main table was a woman with fiery auburn hair underneath a pointed cone-shaped hat with a large brim encircling the headpiece.

"Hello Miriel, how are you doing today?" Lissa greeted as she began to place trays down on the table.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. This research is fascinating. Had it not been for our visitors I doubt I would've looked into myself. Their claims of being from another world certainly warrant further experimentation but if we could find and prove that these 'outrealms' exist think of the possibilities and ramifications." Miriel replied, never putting down the book in front of her.

"Uh, Miriel where are Robin and Azura at?" Lissa asked while helping Corrin with his load.

"They're researching somewhere among the shelves." Miriel answered shortly.

"I'll go look for them." Corrin stated with a bit more enthusiasm than he meant to portray.

Ducking out quickly to leave Lissa and Felicia to finish preparing the food Corrin made his way among the shelves to search for the two women. Towards one end of the shelves Corrin could faintly pick up the sounds of conversation. He made his way closer, creeping towards the sound. The closer he got the easier it was to tell that the voices belonged to Azura and Robin. Corrin's curiosity got the better of him as he edged closer to the women.

"I've never seen anything like this before Robin. What makes this more troublesome to figure out is your amnesia but I promise you that I'll keep on researching while you and the others are away." Corrin heard Azura speak.

There was a soft rustling sound followed by a zip and click. Corrin could only surmise that a bag was being closed and dared to peak through some of the books for a better look. What he saw however almost made the young man blow his cover. From the limited point of view Corrin could make out the top of Robin's breasts as she put her shirt back on. The zip and click sound from before Corrin realized was the young woman adjusting her pants.

Millions of thoughts raced through Corrin's mind as he tried to think of what Azura and Robin could possibly be talking about that would require either of them to remove their clothing. The young man's mind drew multiple conclusions however none of them seemed feasible or realistic from what he knew of his cousin and the tactician. Finally Corrin couldn't take the suspense anymore and walked out and around the aisle he was in to the one occupied by Azura and Robin. Both women were surprised by his sudden appearance but it didn't cause Robin to pause as she adjusted her thick coat.

"Hi Corrin, how are you doing?" Robin asked nonchalantly as she finished adjusting her clothing.

Corrin looked at the woman and realized that he couldn't say what he wanted without revealing he had peeped on her while she dressed. Quickly thinking up a different response Corrin calmed himself before speaking.

"I am fine Robin, thank you for asking. I brought you, Azura, and Miriel some refreshments with Lissa and Felicia's help." He replied

"That's very kind of you Corrin. How was your visit to Lilith?" Azura asked with a faraway look in her eyes.

"She's awake so that's good news." Corrin answered.

"She's not at one hundred percent though so she won't be joining our expedition to the north. How goes it here, is there anything new to report?" Corrin continued before leaning up against one of the book cases.

"Yes we have found mention in one of these tomes about the outrealms and how they can only be accessed through the Direct Link Center or DLC for short. There is also mention of various outrealms that are packed together within the same world but at different points in history. This gives credence to Lilith's explanation that each outrealm is another version of the world where events changed slightly." Azura explained pulling out the tome in question.

Corrin nodded slowly and looked at the book that Azura had pulled out. The cover was faded blue and the pages yellowed with age. The runic wording along the spine and cover were foreign to Corrin but similar in an odd way to the script used back in Nohr. He began to flip through some of the pages, looking at various diagrams and notes. Near the center of the book he saw the drawing of what looked like a circular altar. Beyond the altar were two pillars with writing in the center.

"So I'm guessing this is the outrealm's entrance, right?" Corrin questioned showing the picture to both women.

"All signs and notes point to that being where we access the DLC and hopefully our way back home." Azura answered.

"So all we need to do now is find that merchant known to traverse the outrealms, get them to tell us where the entrance, and then go home. The plan hasn't been altered but we have more information on the outrealms themselves." Corrin stated with a smile.

Robin nodded and smiled at the prince. "That's right so let's go help everyone else with the packing so we can get our trip to the north and subsequently your trip home started."

As Corrin heard the woman's words a sharp pain suddenly hit his chest. He couldn't understand why it hurt him so much to be congratulated and choose instead to ignore the matter for now. With a wave of his hand Corrin motioned for both Robin and Azura to follow him back to the main table. The trio found that Lissa and Miriel were already refreshing themselves; or rather Lissa was enjoying the refreshments while Miriel awkwardly tried to drink tea without putting down her book.

Felicia stood off to the side wistfully gazing about, waiting to be called upon to serve someone. Corrin, Azura and Robin all seated themselves at the table. Azura and Robin began explaining what they learned with Miriel and Lissa while Corrin listened closely having already heard the news. Miriel expressed more interest in the matter than Lissa did and soon she, Azura, and Robin were all speaking amongst themselves. Corrin lost track of time as everyone spoke amongst one another.

Corrin learned more about Ylisse and the world he was in from Lissa. The history of the world was rich with tales of heroes. Corrin learned that Lissa and by extension her siblings were descendants of not only the first exalt but also the Hero-King Marth whom himself was the ancestor of the first exalt. Both her ancestors had battle against adversary and rose to their status leading an army against evil and tyranny. Both had battled dragons with the enchanted sword Falchion which was then passed down throughout their royal bloodline of succession for generations.

"The siblings we met in the forests when the risen first appeared called themselves 'Marth' and 'Caeda'." Corrin stated as he thought back to the encounter.

Although it was night time there had been enough light to see that the two of them were dressed similarly in in blue tunics and pants with blue leather boots and blue capes with red lining the inside. They wore the same type of mask as well which obscured their true identities. The only real differences Corrin could recall were their weapons and the color of their hair. One had a lighter shade of blue hair than the other and wielded a spear while the other used a sword and had dark blue hair.

"Robin said they were siblings but why would they have the names of a married couple?" Corrin questioned.

"Perhaps they were named in honor of the heroes of the past." Lissa suggested.

"Caeda was a woman though. It seemed to me that both of them were males. That's an odd way to name your children in my opinion." Felicia pipped in.

"Perhaps we'll run into them again and we can ask them." Lissa mused as she thought about the encounter with the twins.

"For now I think it's time we focus on our mission." Robin's voice flowed into their conversation causing the three of them to turn towards the woman. Robin smiled cheekily at them and slid off the table to stand next to Lissa.

"It's getting late we should probably report back to Chrom and get these dishes to the kitchen." Robin suggested.

Lissa nodded in agreement to Robin's suggestion and began to gather up all the dishes. Everyone, excluding Miriel helped with the cleanup. The woman was grossly absorbed by the contents of her book and failed to notice much anything else around her. When the others had finished Miriel scarcely gave them a wave or word of goodbye as they left her to her reading. Corrin, Robin and Azura much to Corrin's chagrin let Felicia and Lissa continue on their own back to the kitchen while they split off to report to Chrom.

As the trio walked something caught Robin's eye and she pulled Azura back. Corrin notice the two young women whispering amongst one another and waited for them to finish their conversation. Azura blushed deeply and turned to Corrin before whispering back to Robin.

"Corrin, tell Chrom we will meet in the War Room. Something has come up that requires our immediate attention." Robin told the young man before grabbing Azura's hand and practically dragging her down the hall.

Corrin shrugged at their antics and hurried off to find Chrom. Once more Corrin exited the castle and made his way to Chrom. He found Chrom sparring with Vaike in near the barrack courtyard. It was easy to see Chrom held the advantage but Vaike didn't back down. Leaping into the air Chrom spun forwards using numerous front flips and crashed into the ground with a powerful strike. Vaike blocked the attack using the flat of his axe and countered by kicking Chrom in the chest.

The strike was powerful and sent Chrom sliding backwards several feet which Vaike promptly closed the distance of and swung his heavy axe downward with intense speed. The cloud of dust that rose however was indicative of Chrom having avoided the attack so that it harmless struck the ground. When it cleared the spectators could see the tip of Chrom's sword mere inches away from Vaike's neck. Both men were sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Vaike finally smirked and released the hold on his axe before raising his hands in defeat.

"You may have beat ole' Teach this time Chrom but don't let it get to your head. You've still got a long way to go before you graduate." Vaike stated confidently as Chrom sheathed his sword.

"Thank you for the lesson Vaike, it is always a great experience to spar with you." Chrom spoke wiping away sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Nodding with a laugh on his lips Vaike pulled his axe from the ground and began to walk off calling out instructions to others who were sparing. Chrom just shook his head with a smile before focusing his attention onto Corrin. He placed his hand over the hilt of his sword before speaking.

"So Corrin, do you fancy a spar?" Chrom asked.

Corrin replied with a shaking of his head before explaining the situation. He told Chrom about what Robin and Azura had discovered. He explained the mysterious DLC and how it corresponded to the outrealms. Finishing up his report Corrin told Chrom about how the girls wanted him to meet them in the war room while they quickly took care of something.

"Perfect, if they've got something they need to do then that'll give me time to wash up and clean off this sweat and grim. Let us adjourn to the washroom Corrin to clean up for the day." Chrom suggested throwing his arm over Corrin's shoulder

"I'm fine thanks, I didn't do much to build up a sweat Chrom." Corrin stated as he was forced to come with the Ylissian prince.

"Nonsense, you've been running around back and forth all day. I remember when I was younger how Emmeryn would scold me for not bathing properly. We are leaders, Corrin and we must set an example for the others to follow." Chrom countered and Corrin finally relented.

It took the two of them hardly anytime at all to make their way to the bathing area. They undressed and grabbed towels from the first room before making their way to the actual baths. What they saw when they arrived however would shock and amaze the two princes for the rest of their lives. When they opened the door they had expected the bath to be empty since they couldn't hear anyone one inside.

What they saw however was completely different. Maribelle, Lissa, Azura, Robin, and Sully were all in the bath together. For a few brief moments everyone was silent as they all stared at one another. A bar of soap slipped from someone's hand and clattered to the floor causing the time that had stood still to flow again.

The females screamed and the two males flinched at their inhuman voices. Suddenly they were being pelted with bars of soap as the various young women screamed at them not to look and to get out of the bath. This would have been a simply matter for the two of them were it not for the objects that currently littered the ground and caused both Chrom and Corrin to slip and fall.

Closing their eyes was out of the question since they wouldn't be able to avoid being hit and so they both saw the five women in all their glory and the women in turn saw them bare it all. The awkwardness of it all skyrocketed even higher when the commotion brought Vaike who thought it was a brawl into the mix. Fortunately for everyone's sake he was dressed. His arrival also gave Chrom and Corrin the chance they needed to leave while the women all focused their rage onto the newest intruder. Having escaped from the bathroom Chrom looked over to Corrin and chuckled awkwardly.

"Well that certainly could've gone better. I'm surprised at how quiet the women all were. Had we known they were in there before then we certainly wouldn't have walked right in." he mused.

Corrin nodded in agreement and stood up. "We should go to the individual showers and clean off. No doubt Robin and Azura will give us an earful at the meeting for this blunder."

Chrom merely chuckled and followed after Corrin to the shower stalls and began to clean himself. They didn't spend much time inside however as they heard the bathing area doors open from the far end signaling that some women had decided to leave. Rather than add fuel to the flames in case it was Azura and Robin leaving the two princes dried themselves off and hurriedly got dressed before heading towards the war room.

Chrom sent Corrin ahead as he ran back to grab the Falchion which he had forgotten in their hurry. Rushing back to the bathing area Chrom was confronted with the image of a half-dressed Azura. The doe-eyed beauty blushed deeply as she adjusted her dress. Chrom didn't know what possessed him to step forward but he entered to women's area and began to assist Azura. They worked in silence each with deep blushes of crimson on their faces.

"Thank you, Chrom." Azura said softly as they finished.

"You are welcome, Azura." The prince replied his eyes never leaving her own.

"Azura, we have to hurry-" Robin's voice cut in as she walked out to see Chrom and Azura holding one another.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Robin stated before running past the two of them.

"We shouldn't dally, Chrom." Azura stated and tried to follow after Robin. She was restrained slightly by Chrom who held her wrist in a firm but gentle grip.

"Wait for me, I have to retrieve something." Chrom stated and Azura nodded as he went to retrieve his sword.

In the War Room Corrin sat amongst the empty seat whistling the tune he always heard Azura singing. He was knocked out of his tune when he saw the door burst open and in walked Robin. The tactician's hood was up and over the top half of her face. She said nary a word to Corrin as she choose her seat towards the eastern wall.

"Hello Robin." Corrin stated trying to break what he thought was an awkward silence between them.

"You and Chrom should be ashamed of yourselves, walking into the bath while the women were in there." Robin shot back.

"We didn't know, it was a complete accident. We couldn't hear anything going on and so we thought it was empty." Corrin defended himself.

"But neither of you looked away did you? You saw us all." Robin spoke her voice slightly cracking.

"It's not as though you women were looking away from us. It was embarrassing all around but if you think about it then it was also a great reminder that we're all human." Corrin stated. His statement caused robin to look his way with what he could only guess was confusion.

"In Hoshido there was a practice of friends bathing together, usually at a hot spring or public bath. The thing is it wasn't considered an awkward experience if a man and woman were to be together as just friends because it showed how much they trusted one another. They were comfortable enough with that person to let down all their guards." Corrin explained.

"Now that the other shepherds have seen me and I have seen them it's as if we have nothing more to hide. There's nothing more intimate then showing yourself bare and so now that we've done I believe that it will help us be a more cohesive unit." The young prince concluded

Robin snickered softly and began to chuckle until she was laughing full on. Corrin joined in on the laughter and the two of them continued for a couple of moments before it died down. Robin lowered her hood and flashed Corrin a bright smile. Once again Corrin felt the pain in his chest as he stared at Robin. Before he could address the matter though the doors of the war room popped open and in flooded all of the rest of the shepherds.

Word had gotten out about the meeting so any further discussion between the foreign royals had to be placed on hold until this was taken care of. Corrin stole one more look at Robin as Chrom entered the room with Azura and began the meeting, thinking to himself _I can't take her back with me._


	9. Chapter 9

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter VIII: As the world turns

Corrin may have physically been present at the meeting, but his mind was currently wandering. He was lost in a haze of revelation and emotion as he thought about what to do next. He wasn't concerned with any of the details he might be missing from the meeting since he knew most of it anyway from Robin herself. Taking a brief respite from his thoughts Corrin looked out at the woman in question.

The way she stood at the front of the room in its center was natural. She made sure to scan the room evenly so that it never felt as though she was focused on more than one section but addressed the members as a whole. Her stance and tone of voice carried with them a natural tone of authority and charisma as she went over the details of their expedition. Robin would pace back in forth but never out of nervousness or anxiety.

From where Corrin sat it look as though she paced so that everyone could get an even look at her. She kept their attention with subtle hand motions pointing to the topographical map that laid out several routes they could take if the primary one became unsuitable to their needs. Corrin was mesmerized by her, but it made his realization hurt that much more. He caught Robin catching him staring at her and noticed the subtle wave directed towards him.

Corrin sighed silently and lost himself in his thoughts again. The meeting finished up after about half an hour or so and the shepherds filed out of the room with little talk between them. Azura had begun to leave with Chrom and the others but noticed her cousin still sitting down. Waving the others good night Azura closed the door and walked over to Corrin, inspecting the young man's face.

"Something troubles you cousin." Azura stated pointedly, which was slightly uncharacteristic of her.

Corrin sighed and nodded before standing up to walk over towards the far wall. Azura took the now vacant seat and pulled her knees up to her chin in anticipation of Corrin's response. The young man raised his arm to the wall and leaned against it as he tried to formulate a response. Finally, he exhaled loudly and turned to face Azura, leaning on his back now.

"Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and the others can't come with us; not really anyways." Corrin stated breaking the silence between the two of them.

"What do you mean they can't come with us?" Azura asked a small frown on her face.

"They promised their support for when we go back to our homeworld of Valshidohr." Corrin stated.

Azura nodded and continued to stare at Corrin.

"They can't come with us though without leaving their own world in danger. The threat proposed by the Plegians and Grima is too great for them to travel across worlds for any extended period of time." Corrin stated.

Azura's frown deepened at the young man's words.

"What brought about this line of thinking Corrin?" she asked never breaking eye contact.

Corrin sighed loudly and shook his head. "Robin, or at least whatever feelings I believe I may be starting to grow for her." He stated.

Azura was expecting something deeper than the response she got but didn't let the surprise show on her face instead opting to keep her frown.

"You've only known her a few days Corrin, but I would be a hypocrite to chastise you for developing feelings so quickly." Azura proclaimed.

"You have found someone you have feelings for?" Corrin inquired more hastily than normal.

Azura nodded and closed her eyes letting her most recent memories of the person she cared for surface to the forefront of her mind.

 _"We shouldn't dally, Chrom." Azura stated and tried to follow after Robin. She was restrained slightly by Chrom who held her wrist in a firm but gentle grip._

 _"Wait for me, I have to retrieve something." Chrom stated and Azura nodded as he went to retrieve his mysterious item._

 _Moments later Azura saw Chrom reappear, this time he had Falchion strapped to his side and Azura suddenly realized that he had forgotten the weapon which caused her to giggle loudly. Chrom blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Chrom extended his hand to Azura who slipped her own between his fingers comfortably._

 _The two azure-haired royals walked from the bathing area towards the war room together. They would consistently sneak glances at one another and in turn look away when they were caught. On one such occasion Azura misstepped and would've fallen had it not been for Chrom's firm grip on her. Their pose was such that it looked as if they were in the final motions of an extravagant dance._

 _With a firm yet gentle tug Chrom pulled Azura to her feet. Righted into a standing position Azura found herself face to face to Chrom. More accurately she was looking up into his eyes, standing just a few inches shy of being eye to eye with the prince. Azura doesn't know what possessed her to do what she did next but in a split second she stood on her toes and brought her lips against Chrom's in a soft peck-like kiss._

 _As quickly as the action had been taken it was over. Azura found herself standing flat on her feet and gazing back into Chrom's uncertain expression and she felt her maiden heart gripped in icy tendrils of fear. Although it was no more than three or four seconds before Chrom reacted the time felt like years to Azura and the fear threatened to crush her heart. That was it threatened to crush her heart until Chrom placated her fears with a kiss of his own upon her lips._

 _Unlike her peck which she had done quickly, Chrom kissed her properly. Azura felt his arms wrap around the small of her back. Chrom's eyes had slowly closed until his lips captured hers. Azura closed her eyes in response as she felt herself melt into the kiss willingly. Her body pressed forwards into Chrom's own while her arms wrapped around his neck._

 _Their kiss in that moment was perfect, so much so that Azura felt herself hungry for more. She felt herself standing once more on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss as her arms pulled Chrom down closer to herself. Azura didn't know she could be so bold and decided not to stop with just the previous motions as she opened her mouth slowly and slid her tongue along Chrom's lips._

 _The prince replied to her unspoken question with his own tongue sliding onto hers. Their kiss deepened even further when Chrom's hands slid to Azura's buttocks and gripped tightly before lifting the woman into the air. Moving quickly Chrom steadied Azura's body between himself and the nearby wall. Her legs wrapped naturally around his waist in a predatory-like fashion and their kiss was deepened to the breaking point as their heads shifted back and forth._

 _Their tongues and lips were locked in an intense, passionate, heavy, and slightly feral game of tongue-of-war. Time was lost to the duo as their make-out session intensified. They were lost in the lust, lost in the love, lost in each other. When finally, their lungs screamed for air did Azura and Chrom finally break their embrace, each of them breathing heavily._

 _Their chests rose and fell in unison and they gazed into one another's eyes. Chrom's deep ocean blue irises were locked onto Azura's amber almost golden—colored ones. Slowly Azura relaxed her legs around Chrom and he in turn lowered her to the ground but still kept the woman between himself and the wall. Azura felt Chrom's hands leave her butt and rise up to the small of her back once more._

 _Neither spoke a word as the closed their eyes once again and pressed their foreheads together. No words needed to be said for them to realize what was going on. In the end they finally separated from one another and continued on their way to the war room, this time when they stole glances at one another they didn't look away in embarrassment but rather smiled softly to each other._

Azura sighed contently as she thought of the moment, but Corrin merely looked at his cousin, confused. Azura noticed Corrin's expression and began to tell him what had transpired between her and the sword-wielding noble. Corrin smiled at the end of the story seeing hope in the future for both him and Azura.

"This changes nothing though, Corrin." Azura stated rather bluntly with a hint of pain in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"No matter what I may feel for Chrom and you feel for Robin you were right in your initial assessment. They do have their own lives to live and world to protect. We can't bring them into our conflict. No matter how much Chrom might say it is ok we both know that it is wrong." Azura answered.

"We can't stop them from making their own choices though. If they choose to follow after us of their own will, who are we to say no?" Corrin counter-questioned.

"We would be their friends, people who cared for them and their world. For the sake of their peace I think we both should let go of our feelings." Azura choked out tears coming to her eyes.

"I refuse to accept that. I know how I came out initially and in hindsight it was a moment of weakness. Azura we have both been locked up and sheltered in different ways. These budding emotions are new to me and I believe they are to you as well. The unfamiliarity about them scares us and we don't want to hurt or be hurt. I'm going to pursue these feelings I have for Robin but in a way that she understands the possible outcomes." Corrin stated

Azura looked at Corrin with a mixture of emotions. "So, you would use and abuse her emotions for your own benefit?" she asked rather harshly.

Corrin shook his head and looked Azura in the eyes. "No, I would not do that to her Azura, never that. I would tell her how I feel and hope she felt the same. Hopefully we can go closer, so I can ensure my feelings for Robin are genuine."

Azura wiped the tears from her eyes as she calmed herself. "You are right in that these feelings of mine are new. I am afraid of them and of the future. I am afraid of once again losing people precious to me. Growing up in Hoshido I was always a quiet girl and socially never truly accepted. The royal family treated me well enough, but I never felt like one of them. I never looked for a suitor nor was one ever sought out for me. After all I was neither the crown prince nor princess of the realm and had very little to offer in terms of a dowry."

Azura sighed loudly. "With Chrom things are different, he accepted us and pledged support to us. He has done everything he can to make us comfortable and I think my feelings of gratitude and admiration may have mixed together. Like you I will see how genuine my feelings for Chrom truly are."

"We will keep ourselves guarded but not closed. They are our friends and allies. We both know we feel something for someone, but we don't want to hurt them with ignorance or naivety. Take things slow and steady to see where it leads us." Azura spoke looking to Corrin with thoughtful eyes.

Corrin nodded to his cousin as he thought about how best to proceed with his current endeavor. Moments later Azura stood told him they had an early start tomorrow and proceeded to leave the war room. Corrin followed after Azura and they made it to their respective bedrooms in silence before bidding one another good night.

 _ **Kingdom of Hoshido**_

A man knelt down in front of an open partition that led to a garden of Sakura trees whose blossoms littered the ground in a beautiful haphazard fashion. The man wore a solid combination of red and white. The base of his uniform consisted of white cloth garments; a pair of pants, shirt, and coat. The red pieces of his attire were armored. He wore gauntlets and greaves to protect his hands, arms, feet, and lower legs respectively. He had pauldrons on both shoulders and a breastplate to cover his upper torso using an armored girdle around his waist. The final piece of his attire would have been the armored headgear that doubled as a crown.

The red of the crown matched the red of the man's long flowing spikey hair. He had a fairly impressive and lithe build about him. Strapped to his left hip was a fairly impressive looking sword at least if the sheath was anything to go by. Ivory white with gold accents were obvious signs of the level of importance and worth the weapon had.

Behind the man on a lower level of the room knelt three figures. They were all dressed similarly in light clothing with bladed forearm bracers. Of the three figures only one of them was female. She was dressed in a magenta-hued pink outfit with a thick girdle-type belt wrapped around her midsection. In addition to that she also wore a soft-colored orange-yellow scarf around her neck. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and styled in such a way that the right half of her face was covered with long bangs but also tied off in the back.

To her left knelt a man. His attire consisted of red with dark brown and splashes of blue. His shirt was deep red with dark brown sleeves. His pants were a lighter shade of brown than his sleeves and he also had light padding on his thighs. Like the female he also had a girdle like belt but his was thinner and blue instead of brown. His attire was accompanied by a black shell-type mask which covered the lower half of his face as well as a blue scarf around his neck. The man wore his bright red hair short. It was buzz cut on the sides and tied off short in the back. The front had a few bunches of hair that stood up like a cowlick with a single bang hanging from it. This man had a long scar across his right eye although at this point in time both eyes were closed as he knelt before the man in front of him.

The final member of the trio was also a man and situated to the left of the man in the middle. The first and probably most noticeable thing about him was his green-blue hair. He wore it freely in no discernable style. His color palette consisted of green, purple, and black. His shirt was black with long sleeves worn underneath a green vest. His belt was purple and his pants also black like his shirt. He looked similar to the man in the middle save the missing scar over his right eye.

"So, after all that time you have spent out in the world, the three of you come back empty handed?" the man in white and red asked?" his voice was neither loud nor soft but held an authoritative tone to it.

"Forgive us Lord Ryoma." The three said in unison.

Ryoma stood to his feet and turned around to look at the figures. "No, I came off as too harsh." He told them.

"Saizo, Kagero, and Kaze raise yourselves, and look at me." Ryoma commanded causing each person to immediately come to their feet.

"Kamui is my brother and he is still a Hoshidan prince. Azura is my sister and still a Hoshidan princess. We all know of their defections from participating in this war. At the time I thought they betrayed us to join Nohr but the Nohrians also attacked them. I need to correct this error in judgment and apologize to them both. To that effect I have dispatched as many of our ninja from your clan that we could spare in order to locate them. It has been almost a month since that time and we have heard nothing about either of them." Ryoma stated

"My Lord if I may speak freely, might our forces be better utilized gathering information on the Nohrians. Every day we hear reports of them encroaching further out from their own land and towards Hoshidan territory. The neutral villages between them and use are slowly being assimilated into the Nohrian territory. Their already impressive numbers will have surely grown." The middle man stated.

"Saizo, as ever your council is welcome, but we don't have the manpower to face them in open combat which is why we our expanding our own territory slowly and shoring up each expansion with defensive means only. Villages that have been neutral from our conflict for years are now being asked to pick a side. We must be respectful of the ones who decline our offer and formulate our defense in response to it." Ryoma spoke.

"They're fools to deny our protection." The woman stated looking off to the side. "When the Nohrians come and take their homes by force only then will they call for aid."

"If that is true then we shall give it to them Kagero." Ryoma stated simply casting a gaze over to the young woman.

"Lord Ryoma, with the way things are shaping up I believe the skirmishes of our two nations will soon break out into open conflict. Neither side has openly declared war on the other but that's only because each is preparing." The final man spoke softly.

"Is there a point to your rambling Kaze or are you just wasting time?" Saizo asked looking to the man.

"Yes, brother there is a point. Lord Ryoma, I believe it might be most prudent to look into the various tribes who have also pledged neutrality but also have their own means of defense as allies but also the possible hiding spots for your missing siblings." Kaze suggested.

"You mean the fire and wind tribes, don't you?" Ryoma asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Hoshido has always had friendly relations with the fire tribe and Corrin himself rescued one of their members from the Nohrian King Garon. I doubt they would turn him or Azura away had the two of them reached out for aid. The wind tribe does practice a more extreme form of neutrality and considering that neither of your siblings choose a side but were instead attacked by both might draw sympathy." Kaze elaborated further into his reasoning.

Ryoma crossed his arms bowing his head and closing his eyes in deep thought. It was sound logic and he couldn't refute it but to forge an alliance with the Wind Tribe might cost more than he was willing to pay. The Fire Tribe might be easier to start with. If by chance his siblings were with either tribe then it could help strengthen the alliance further.

"Very well Kaze, for your next destinations go to the free tribes and extend an offer of alliance to them while also searching for Kamui and Azura." Ryoma commanded.

Kaze nodded and his gesture was mimicked by Saizo and Kagero as the three of them vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves.

From outside the partition the sound of slow clapping could be heard. Ryoma turned slowly with a dour look upon his face. He saw entering from the outside a young man barely out of his teens with long white hair carrying a bow enter the room. The archer walked until he was only a couple of yards away from Ryoma before he stopped clapping.

"So, you are still holding out for the Nohrian scum that pretended to be our family?" the male asked.

"Takumi, what have you to report?" Ryoma asked of the male, completely ignoring the question.

"Three more villages have joined our kingdom and donated to the construction of the fourth wall." Takumi replied pulling out two rolled up scrolls and tossing them to Ryoma.

"Brother, you are wasting resources having the ninja search for those traitors." Takumi continued as Ryoma opened the scrolls.

"Takumi, I know how you feel on the matter but neither Kamui nor Azura have betrayed us." Ryoma said in an even tone.

"They aren't standing with us; how can you say that isn't a betrayal?" Takumi asked while gripping his bow tightly.

"They aren't standing against us either. They are standing on their own in opposition of the war itself." Ryoma clarified.

"Perhaps that is true; but Kamui killed our mother, or did you forget that. That alone is proof of his betrayal." Takumi countered.

"Kamui had no idea the sword was going to do what it did or that mother was going to step in front of the explosion to save his life. It was Garon and his cruel manipulations. Kamui was merely a puppet to all of this." Ryoma reasoned causing Takumi to scoff.

"He is right you know, Kamui is innocent in all this." A soft female voice said from the opposite way of the open partition. Walking up to both males was a young-looking woman dressed as a shrine maiden in a white top with red skirt. Her hair was soft pink almost creamy hued.

"Sister" Takumi spoke somberly.

"Sakura" Ryoma said at the same time as Takumi with a soft smile on his lips.

"Takumi you shouldn't stay mad at our older brother and sister too long. Kamui and Azura are doing what they believe is right. They don't want to see us hurt or hurting anyone which is why they're looking for a way for us to peacefully exist with the Nohrians. At least that's what I believe they're doing." Sakura stated poking her finger tips together while inwardly pointing her feet nervously.

"There can be no peace so long as a single Nohrian is left breathing." Takumi stated with a sense of finality before running out towards the doors Sakura herself had just used to enter the room.

Ryoma shook his head at his younger brother's retreat and turned to Sakura, the youngest member of the surviving royal family. He couldn't recall a reason for her to being here right now but allowed her to stay as he went back to kneeling in front of the partition. The young girl attended to him with tea and cookies before following suite and kneeling before the partition.

They knelt in silence for a good half hour or so before the beating of wings broke their trancelike silence. Opening his eyes Ryoma watched as a winged horse came rocketing down from the sky and swiftly rose up before hitting the ground, banking hard around the trees in the garden before him. Sakura blossoms flew in every direction as the animal lapped twice around the garden before finally landing in a gallop and slowing to a trot. When the creature finally stopped moving the pegasus' rider dismounted and walked over towards both Ryoma and Sakura.

The rider was a slim woman, so much so that if not for the small mounds of her breast and the clothing currently worn she could be mistaken for a man. She wore her red hair in a short cut ensuring her bangs wouldn't blind her eyes. Her clothing consisted of a single sleeveless high-collared dress that was colored with a creamy white stripe down the middle with red on the outside. The dress was short barely coming down to a quarter of her thigh from her waist although considering she primarily rode a pegasus it was understandable she needed to spread her legs.

On her arms she wore a full-length sleeve of armor consisting of an armguard and pauldron as well as elbow guard. The young woman's choice of footwear was a pair of long thigh length boots that just barely topped over her knees. Strapped to her back was a long spear-type weapon with what looked like a sword blade attached to one end.

"Big sister!" Sakura cried out before running over and hugging the newcomer warmly.

"Greetings Hinoka, I trust everything went well." Ryoma stated as he stood to his feet.

Hinoka hugged Sakura and looked over to Ryoma with a smirk.

"You better believe it brother. The Nohrians were stopped and routed away from our border with ease. I'm sure they'll think twice before using that path again." Hinoka proclaimed.

"And what of our damages?" Ryoma asked, noticing his younger sisters end their embrace. Sakura looked up to Hinoka with that question, concern in her eyes.

"We lost five percent of the soldiers dispatched to the area." Hinoka stated grimly.

While five percent wasn't too bad in the overall scheme of things it was still lives lost and that was always a dispiriting notion. Ryoma sucked his teeth hard and began pacing. Hinoka saw her brother's mood changed and dismissed Sakura from the area. Walking up to where two pillars stood in the upper area of the room, Hinoka leaned against one.

"We could've prevented the losses if we had more intel on the enemy. You keep sending our ninja spies to remote locations brother and I don't see the strategic value to it." Hinoka stated.

"They're looking for Kamui and Azura, while also reporting anything of importance that may give us an edge in the coming war." Ryoma stated.

"Kamui and Azura, they are gone big brother. They had a choice to make and they didn't choose us." Hinoka stated with a hint of pain in her voice.

"True but we can't forsake them Hinoka. Don't forget the Nohrians are also looking for them. What do you think would happen if they were found by our foes?" Ryoma asked.

"Most likely they would be executed or used as pawns to get us to surrender." Hinoka suggested.

"Exactly and what would we do if we found them?" Ryoma inquired once more.

"We would…we would…" Hinoka couldn't answer.

"We would let them live freely. You know they haven't betrayed us Hinoka, they just don't want to fight." Ryoma explained.

Hinoka looked over to Ryoma with a sad smile on her face. "Yea, I know." She said simple before walking over and hugging her brother warmly, letting her tears fall freely. "I don't want to fight either."

"Only one side wants this war sister, and it isn't us."

 ** _Kingdom of Nohr_**

Screaming could be heard echoing within the nearly empty halls of this castle. Crying was a more accurate term however. The source of this crying was a young girl with blond hair styled into thick twin pony tails that came down to the girl's waist. She wore a black dress accented with a white middle section and pink trim which matched the pink bow she wore around her neck. She was currently pounding her tiny fists against the midsection of a heavily armored young man with similarly blond hair. The sight laid out would've been comical in any other circumstance if not for the sad bawling child.

"You can't do it Xander!" the blond girl nearly shrieked between her tears and crying.

"You can't kill Corrin, he's our brother!" she continued.

"Elise, Corrin left us on that battlefield. When given a choice between us and the Hoshidans he didn't pick us." Xander spoke his voice firm and strong.

"He didn't pick the Hoshidans either. Both you and the other Hoshidan attacked him. And now you want to kill him because he ran. You're a bully Xander, a great big bully and all you're doing is bullying Corrin." Elise cried out as she slid to the floor onto her knees still hitting Xander.

"Elise, you are a princess, stop behaving like a brat." Xander shot but this only made his sister cry harder.

"No, not until you promise not to kill Corrin!" Elise shouted back.

"I can't do that sister. Father has ordered us to kill Corrin so that he can't team up with the Hoshidans against us." Xander replied taking a step back from Elise.

His armor was jet black save the middle section of violet and the golden accents that lined the entirety of it. He wore a purple cape that came to the upper half of is back. Finishing his outfit was a circlet atop his head that adorned him like a crown. Xander sighed heavily and turned away from Elise. She never saw the look of pain that crossed his face nor the tightening of his fists.

The clap-clap of something clattering rhythmically against the stone put a halt to Elise's bawling and caused the girl to turn around. Walking down the hall, hips swaying in a seductive manor came and armored woman. Like Xander this woman's armor was jet black with yellow accents lining it. She wore no pants, in a traditional sense, instead wearing armored boots that came up to her out waist but left her pelvic area bare save the panties-like garment she wore. Her breastplate covered the entirety of her torso but wasn't connected to the other pieces of her armor.

In fact, none of her armor seemed to connect like Xander's seemed too. Instead each piece was individually worn leaving the woman's mobility non-restricted. As she approached Elise and Xander the candlelight of the hallway illuminated her features. She had thick, curly, long purple hued hair. Her hair was so long in fact that it perpetually covered half her face at a time.

She had a soft smile on her face and a slightly mischievous glint in her magenta-red eyes. When she was a few feet away Elise ran over to her and began crying again, more softly than before. Xander turned his attention to the young woman and relaxed slightly, ever so subtly that only those close to him would've noticed.

"Camilla, my sister." Xander spoke simply.

"Big sister Camilla, stop Xander. He wants to kill big brother Corrin." Elise told her sibling.

Camilla looked down at Elise with a motherly expression on her face. She pet Elise's head softly and quietly shushed her. Elise's sobs stopped but she never released her hold upon Camilla.

"There there Elise, dry your eyes. You know how father feels about crying." Camilla stated before looking over to Xander.

"What's this I'm hearing about killing our dear younger brother Corrin?" Camilla asked her brother.

Xander sighed once more and leaned against a nearby pillar. He was silent for a few minutes as he got his thoughts together.

"Father delivered the verdict to me a few moments ago, and to the other army leaders as well. In nearly the month since Corrin's defection we haven't heard from him. As such he has been labeled a traitor to Nohr and we have orders to kill him on site in order to prevent him from joining up with the Hoshidan forces." Xander explained to his siblings.

Camilla's face fell slightly at Xander's words. She adored her younger brother Corrin. She adored all her siblings but Corrin always held an extremely special place in her heart. Hearing the mandate from her father that she would have to kill him tore her in two. She would never defy her father not even for Corrin's sake it would seem.

A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall from Elise's eyes along with a pair of recovered lungs worth of bawling. Camilla held her sister warmly and closely to her well-endowed chest. Her normally cheerful demeanor hidden behind her hair as she lowered her head allowing her entire face to be covered. She wouldn't let the other's see her cry. She couldn't let them see it.

A door opened from the side and Xander turned his eyes to the sound. The young man who appeared looked as if he could have been Xander's clone, albeit a bit younger than the original. He was dressed in heavy black armor like Xander with a similar circlet atop his head. Even his blonde hair was styled short like Xander's own but in a slight bowl cut as opposed to Xander's royal style.

He walked from the eastern portion of the hall which was Camilla's right, Elise's left, and opposite of where Xander was facing. The young man's nose was in a book but he looked up when he sensed others around him. He gave the situation a quick once over before closing his book and leaning on the pillar opposite of Xander.

"Siblings, I didn't know we were having a gathering." He spoke with an air of indifference.

"Leo, this isn't an official gathering. I've just come from a meeting with father and the other army leaders." Xander informed the newcomer.

Leo tightened his jaw at the mention of their father but kept his calm otherwise.

"What new orders has father given us?" Leo asked looking from his older siblings, Xander and Camilla to Elise who was the youngest of them all.

"Father wants us to kill big brother Corrin." Elise spoke before Xander could answer.

Leo could barely hide his surprise as his eyes widened. He looked Xander directly in the eyes but his older brother didn't try to deny the accusation, or rather the order. Leo knew that traitors were always dealt with the death sentence and while he had been hurt like the others when Corrin refused to join them he didn't want his other older brother to be killed. He quickly began thinking of some way to save Corrin from this dark fate.

"Xander, what was the exact order father gave in regards to Corrin? Please recite it to me verbatim if you could." Leo asked his sibling while grabbing his chin.

"The traitor prince Corrin of Nohr is to be considered hostile. So as not to allow him to team up with the enemy Hoshidans all units are ordered to kill him on sight." Xander answered. The response left a bad taste in his mouth.

Leo smirked and looked at all his siblings before focusing on Xander. "Are you certain those were father's words or as close to what he said as you can remember?" Leo asked for confirmation. Xander nodded.

"Then there is a chance to save him." Leo said while slamming his right fist into his left hand.

Elise and Camilla looked over to Leo with hope and surprise in their eyes. Xander's interest was piqued but he facial expression never changed.

"Don't tease us Leo dear. If you know of a way to save our darling sibling Corrin, then tell us." Camilla stated as she stood to her feet.

"Simple we capture the Hoshidan Prince Kamui." Leo stated with a smirk. The look of confusion on his sibling's faces caused Leo to smirk harder.

"Think about it, father's orders were to capture the traitor prince Corrin but we know from our encounter on the battlefield that our sibling was born in Hoshido as a Hoshidan prince. Therefore, father's orders are invalid. He must not have known of Corrin's true name. we will capture our sibling and present him to father as a hostage to use in our campaign against the Hoshidans. With Corrin safely back with us there is no chance of him getting hurt in the war." Leo explained.

Elise's eyes which had been slightly puffy from her tears instantly brightened with this news. The hope she thought lost returned like a thunder bolt. In an instant she was up on her feet and dancing around Leo in a playful manner. Camilla crossed her arms and smiled affectionately towards her sibling. The only one who still looked dour was Xander and he soon made it apparent why.

"There is one problem with that plan, Leo." Xander stated causing the others to look at him.

"Corrin himself is a huge factor. We have to first capture him, and then keep him contained for the entirety of a war. Do you really think our brother will make it that easy?" Xander asked.

Leo shook his head but his eyes never lost their resolute edge. "No, I don't believe he will just let him get captured but we have to at least try. He grew up in Nohr, Xander. Corrin is our brother and he deserves the chance to redeem himself. Even if all that awaits him is a lifetime of imprisonment it is better than the alternative of death."

Xander walked over to Leo and looked down at his younger sibling. "You would subject Corrin to that suffering?" he asked.

Leo stood unflinching in front of the older male. "If it meant saving his life yes. He may resent us for it for a few years but when he sees the good we did by saving him then he'll forgive us, I'm sure of it." Leo replied

Xander looked over to Elise and Camilla and could tell by their expressions they stood by Leo's opinion. They would do everything in their power to capture the wayward noble their sibling was. He knew he couldn't win the argument and in truth he didn't want to. He smiled softly and relaxed his shoulders.

"He gets once chance to surrender peacefully. Corrin may be our sibling and a citizen of Nohr but he is also a threat to our people. First and foremost, we are royals of Nohr and as such our duty is to our people." Xander told the others.

The look he gave them told them on this he would not be budged. Camilla and Leo nodded easily enough in understanding. Elise was more hesitant than the others but finally relented and agreed to her eldest siblings' terms.

"Since we're all on the same page then let's figure out how to bring Corrin home."

 ** _Halidom of Ylisse_**

When Chrom awoke the next morning, he had the Shepherds moving like a well-oiled machine. The preparations made days before paid off immensely and within hours of waking the group had already set off. They used a standard traveling formation as they headed north. Frederick rode ahead of the caravan which was pulled by four other horses. On the left side of the caravan Sully rode her horse with Corrin and Vaike walking slightly behind her. On the right side of the caravan Stahl rode his own steed and had Robin walking behind him along with Azura. Chrom and Lissa rode in the front of the caravan with Chrom at the reins. In the back along with most of the supplies were Sumia, Felicia, Virion, and Miriel.

The first day went by very slowly and uneventfully. The group passed by other travelers but nothing much happened. They made good time and distance because of the weather conditions. The group ate while they traveled taking break for the horses occasionally. It was almost dusk before the Shepherds decide to break for camp, they choose a quiet area off the side of the road with a meadow in front of them and forest to their back.

Most of the shepherds had decided to relax even further and enjoy the peaceful evening with light merriment. Chrom, Frederick, Corrin, Robin, and Azura were all in one tent as Robin went over the next day's itinerary. Frederick narrowed his eyes at the amnesiac and motioned for Chrom to speak with him off to the side.

"My liege I don't think it is wise to place so much control of the army in one person's hands. Robin is good but we must not lose our autonomy as a group. Remember we fought and won battles before her and we can continue to do so without her aid. Should the worse happen and Robin falls in battle we need to be able to think for ourselves." Frederick cautioned.

Chrom nodded to the older man and turned to look at Robin. He could understand where Frederick was coming from with his concerns and decided he'd communicate the matter with Robin. With his piece said Frederick excused himself for the night. Chrom continued to watch Robin with Corrin an Azura.

The two foreigners, although if Robin's claims turned out to be true it would be three foreigners, were huddled around the map of the area. Robin was teaching Corrin and Azura the basics on how to read maps. The both of them seemed to absorb the knowledge quickly and took mental notes on everything that was shown to them.

Their lesson lasted for roughly half an hour before it was late enough for the two Vallite royals bid Chrom and Robin good night. Alone with Robin Chrom walked over to the young woman as she continued to scan the map. As he got near her Chrom felt the strange wave of emotions hit him that he encountered when he had first met Robin. The strange attraction that was unexplainable.

"Robin, about our strategy…" Chrom began but stopped when Robin turned to face him. He had noticed it once before but like before Chrom said nothing about the young woman's shifting eye color. The normal hazel-brown colored irises were now blood red. Robin walked over to Chrom tilting her head to the side with a curious expression on her face.

"Chrom, have you ever wondered what these brands of ours truly mean?" the tactician asked as she stood mere inches away from Chrom.

Chrom could only reply with a silent shaking of his head.

"I think it means that someone long ago decided our bloodlines would be bound to the chains of fate. We would be puppets in their game with all our choices predetermined for us." Robin elaborated.

"Really, then does that mean we have no free will?" Chrom asked Robin noticing now just how close she was to him.

"Who knows, everyone has their own beliefs. I can say though that my beliefs contradict my thoughts because I truly and honestly believe we are the masters of our own destinies and free to break the chains of fate that try to bind us." Robin stated before wrapping her arms around Chrom's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Chrom wa surprised but didn't break away from the action. He didn't want to, not with the way he was feeling. He couldn't explain it but right here and now the connection he felt towards Robin felt tangible. His arm felt warm and within the fading light of the tent Chrom could see the glow of both his and Robin's brands shining brightly.

 _You may believe we're free to make our own choices but I think our brands may disagree with the way they're reacting to one another_. Chrom thought to himself as he resumed kissing Robin deeply.

The two were so lost in the embrace of their kiss the never noticed the set of eyes peeking in on them or the soft patter of feet that slipped away into the night.

* * *

A/N: had to rewrite this damn chapter 3 times due to not making proper backups. each revision was longer and more detailed then the last. i really like this version.


	10. Chapter 10

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter IX: Through the Northroad

When Chrom opened his eyes, he could already see the faint light of the sun through his tent. He replayed the dream of Robin he had last night in his mind. _If only reality were as beautiful as the dream_. He thought to himself as he sat up, or rather tried to sit up. Chrom felt resistance pulling him down and turned his head to see the figure of someone beneath his covers.

Lifting the covers back Chrom smirked to himself as he saw Lissa lying beside him. The young girl was sleeping peacefully in her frilly silk nightgown. What Chrom noticed next though was what brought about the most surprise as it wasn't Lissa's arm that held him down but another person. Turning to the other side Chrom found himself nearly face to face with Robin. The tactician was clothed minus her coat, boots, and pants and slept with serenity equal to Lissa.

Chrom's movement disturbed both females as they both stretched and yawned themselves awake. Robin's focus came into play first as she noticed her positioning relative to Chrom. Blushing slightly Robin sat up and too stock of the tent which was as simple as everyone else. Lissa saw the half-clothed woman and nearly yelped in surprise but covered her mouth to stifle the sound. Chrom just stood and walked towards the front of the tent.

"Good morning to you both, might I suggest leaving through the back flap. We don't need senseless rumors floating about the camp now, do we?" Chrom joked to both of the females.

Robin smirked back to Chrom as she dressed herself and left through the front of the tent. "Let them talk, we have nothing to hide from them." She stated boldly with Lissa following behind her. Chrom shook his head and decided to dress as well.

Satisfied with his attire Chrom left his tent and went to join the others. Most of the other shepherds were already up and about. Sumia was cooking breakfast with Felicia and Lissa assisting. Robin had taken a seat around the currently extinguished fire pit. It mystified Chrom as to why the girls hadn't just used the fire pit to roast some meat for breakfast since it would've been easier than their current setup but he left it alone.

It didn't take long for the other shepherds to wake up and arrive as breakfast was put out. Chrom noticed that Corrin was sitting much farther away from Robin than normal as the tactician conversed with Azura and Sully about something that caused the two women to laugh. Finishing his breakfast Chrom made way to prepare for the day's travel. He wasn't surprised to see Frederick already at work ensuring that the equipment was all tidied up and the road spotless of rocks.

"Good morning Frederick." Chrom greeted the older man.

"Milord, I have taken the opportunity to already set about ensuring that everything is accounted for and ready for our departure today." Frederick stated in reply.

Suddenly from up the road the loud thunderous beat of hooves filled the air. Speeding towards them on top his horse was Stahl. Chrom had noticed the glutton's absence from breakfast and would now possible learn the reason why. Before Chrom could get out a word of greeting however Stahl cried out breathlessly "RISEN ALONG THE NORTHROAD!"

Instantly everyone was on high alert. The camp, not being too far away from the caravan was easily within earshot of his shout. Utensils and dinnerware dropped to the ground as everyone gathered their weapons. Robin had drilled into them what to do should they come under attack along the way and everyone moved like pieces of a well-oiled machine. Chrom noticed this and along with Frederick began to run towards the direction where the enemy would be coming from.

The duo was soon joined by Corrin and Vaike. As they ran Chrom could hear Vaike grumbling about something and noticed his self-proclaimed rival didn't have a weapon on him. In his excitement to meet the new foe Vaike had forgotten his axe back at camp. They made it past a couple treelines and saw the Risen were rushing towards them across the bridge that officially divided the north and southern regions. From what could be seen there were nearly two dozen risen approaching them.

"Vaike you need to stay back, since you forgot your weapon." Chrom stated as the four men formed a line.

"The Vaike can fight with his fists. Don't worry about ole' Teach." Vaike replied raising his hands.

A sudden **thunk** sound caused him to look to his right where an axe was buried. Looking behind Vaike saw Sully readjusting her position from the axe throw. Robin rode on the back of the horse but dismounted a couple of yards away. Along with Sully, Stahl also road onto the scene with Lissa in tow and dropped the young royal off with their group. With instructions from robin beforehand Stahl and Sully rushed forwards signaling for Frederick to join them.

"Robin, you haven't even looked at the battlefield yet and you're already sending our troops out?" Chrom asked noticing the cavaliers charging deep into enemy lines.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Robin assures the blue-haired royal as she scanned the area.

"Corrin you and Vaike go west and circle around the enemy from the outside. The bridge is a perfect choke point against their numbers which is what I have our cavaliers trying to shore up. Should the enemy try to cross the river then they'll be slowed by the rushing water. Having you both along the shoreline we protect our ranged fighters and flank." Robin instructed.

As Robin was giving out orders Lissa had gone to assist Frederick and the others after Stahl took a spear through the shoulder. Robin swore and tried to call the young healer back but Lissa had already sped off. Looking around Robin was relieved to see the rest of their forces consisting of Azura, Miriel and Virion arriving to the scene.

"Where are Sumia and Felicia?" Robin asked as she noticed her count was off by two.

"They stayed behind to watch the camp for now. Sumia felt she would be more in the way here then there and Felicia had tripped on the way out breaking a few of our travel dishes." Miriel explained. "There absence presents an opportunity for me to observe your tactical skills firsthand when denied your optimal soldiers. Please use me as you see fit."

Robin nodded and sent both Miriel and Virion to the left side to provide support to the rest of the group. Satisfied with the placement of the troops Robin turned to the last two members of their combat group. "So, the three of us are going to cross the river from the east and take the fight to the enemy across the way. The split leaves us more vulnerable to being overwhelmed but it is also the best way to get to the leader of this group." Robin stated pointing towards a larger risen near the back. Like the previous Risen leader they had faced this one also had a glow about him but he wasn't quite as large.

"Although this is only our second encounter I'm fairly certain that risen leaders are chosen amongst one another through fighting. The leader absorbs the power of the fallen growing in size and power. The one we face before was massive indicating how long it had been leading but this one isn't quite as large nor does its glow shine quite so brightly. The glow is a beacon for other risen. In our last encounter it maintained the portal that the risen came through." Robin explained as the trio ran towards their assigned spot.

From the bridge Frederick saw his charge in the company of the songstress and tactician. _Keep one another safe_. He thought to himself before turning to an axe wielding Risen and blocking its strike with his shield. Frederick's horse reared up on its hind legs avoiding the strikes of two Risen before crashing down onto their bodies and crushing them beneath its hooves. From his left side Frederick noticed Sully wielding her spear with expert precision.

The flame-haired warrior was like a force of nature as she took down foe after foe with pinpoint stabs. Her horse wasn't as armored as Frederick's and it used the mobility from lack of extra weight to its advantage by weaving between gaps of risen and knocking others down with its hooves to increase its range of movement. Sully's viridian armored counterpart Stahl took attacks of opportunity with his bronze sword when sully exposed the enemy with her movements. The two horseback warriors would weave like a needle through yarn amongst one another while Frederick took the brunt of the assault from the forefront.

Further away along the banks Vaike and Corrin dealt with some of the risen that had been smart enough to cross the river. They were supported by Virion who let loose arrow after arrow among the monstrous beings as well as Miriel who rained streams of fire down from the sky. Anyone not struck down by a projectile had to deal with Corrin's sword of Vaike's axe. The two young men fought back to back with one another. Their fighting styles were completely ill matched with Corrin's nimble assaults being too quick for Vaike's heavy blows.

The only upside either could see was the split it caused between their foes having to divide their attention. Vaike rushed in a small group and swung his axe in a diagonal cleave motion, ripping apart three risen at once as he did. When the other Risen came to swarm Vaike, Corrin was right there amongst the fray dealing death to the creatures with his kicks and sword strikes.

Turning to the right Corrin narrowly blocked a spear point with the flat of his blade as one of the risen tried to strike his blindside. Vaike cut down the enemy with a smirk and gave Corrin a thumbs-up gesture.

"Just leave it all to ole' teach here. I'll make sure to keep you sa-" Vaike's words were cut off as a spear erupted from his chest, splattering Corrin's face with blood.

Vaike looked down dumbly at the instrument of pain before furiously spinning around and beheading the risen that had struck him. In an instant the young man broke ranks and charged headlong into the fray of risen in the water. Miriel saw Vaike rushing out of formation and tried to lay down covering fire with her magic.

Beads of sweat appeared upon her brow as she felt her magical reserves quickly dropping. Virion clenched his teeth and tightened his jaw as he felt his quiver lighten. He knew he was running out of ammunition and fast. The amount of risen that were now joining the fray was more than Robin had predicted and some of them had begun deflecting his shots.

Virion desperately looked around for something to use as a backup weapon and found a lance lying about. Picking the weapon up Virion quickly slung his bow about his body and ran after Vaike to join the man in melee combat.

From the bridge area Lissa saw the shore forces coming under fire as well as the serious wound Vaike had taken. She stumbled as the exhaustion from healing Stahl and Sully finally hit her. Unlike Frederick who wore thick heavy armor the other two cavaliers wore thinner lighter armor and thus were more susceptible to damage. After Stahl had taken the initial spear through his shoulder he was further injured by an axe burying itself into his back.

Lissa had been able to heal the damage of course but Sully then took multiple strikes from all around when Stahl had been late to close a gap she created. From those two alone the young cleric felt her energy deplete. She tried to recuperate off to the side and observe the battle for anyone who became seriously injured. That was when she noticed how the shore party was doing and Vaike's condition which sent her stumbling over to him.

Frederick clenched his teeth as he noticed the exhausted young princess hurrying over to save their comrade. He was in the middle of the bridge and knew that there was no way to get to her in time in order to prevent something terrible from happening, so he opted on clearing the bridge and preventing more Risen from swarming over the shore group. His sharp attentive eyes caught Robin, Chrom, and Azura already across the river and making their way along the enemy flank towards the glowing Risen.

With the enemy focus directed to the bridge the others had a simple time of making their way to the leader. Chrom engaged it first with sword in hand. Leaping high into the sky he somersaulted over the creature and struck it from behind. Azura followed up the attack with a spear thrust into the Risen's chest. The creature roared and swatted her away.

Frederick saw the young woman crash into the ground, hard but Robin was immediately taking her position flanking the creature and with spellbook in hand sent out orbs of electricity into the monster's face. Knowing that his liege and companions would be fine taking care of the leader allowed Frederick to calm down slightly and return focus to the enemy before him. Rearing his horse on its hind legs Frederick forcibly crushed two Risen beneath the beast's hooves.

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick exclaimed as he impaled three risen on his spear.

Lifting the weapon into the air Frederick shook it free of the bodies that had been pierced moments before. The corpses flew off the spear and crashed into other bodies which made everything into a pile. Frederick turned to Sully and Stahl and cried out to them with a rallying call. The three formed an arrowhead shape and stampeded across the bridge crushing the fallen Risen to death.

Once across the bridge Frederick circled around to the western area and caught the Risen that had been trying to cross the river in a pincher maneuver. Corrin had noticed Frederick's plan and rallied Virion and Vaike to him. The three men stood fast and began forcing the risen back to their comrades along the shore. Vaike looked worse for wear but thanks to Lissa and her healing magic it didn't seem as though he would be dying anytime soon.

The young woman in question had put her staff away in favor for a set of throwing knives and began to assault the Risen with the razor-edged projectiles. Miriel noticed the enemy seemed to be distracted by the knives rather than taking damage which lowered their ability to actively counter the assault from the others. Falling to her knees the Miriel took stock of the situation at hand while also trying to recuperate some of her magical power. Lissa coming to support them with healing and knives was greatly welcomed and appreciated.

With the combined assault from front and back Miriel saw her companions finish the Risen off within minutes. With their immediate foes dispatched everyone scanned the field for their leader, tactician, and fellow comrade. Corrin was the first to spot the three individuals in question and pointed them out to the others. Even though everyone was exhausted by this point they hurried to make their way and assist Azura, Chrom, and Robin.

The Risen leader staggered as Chrom cut its arm off and spun off his own attack to follow up the assault with a spinning straight kick to the creature's chest. With its unstable footing the creature fell prey to Azura and her spear quite easily. Azura rapidly stabbed the creature along its chest and torso. The Risen chieftain collapsed to its knees as the glow started to fade from its body. Slowly walking up to the creature Robin closed her spellbook and drew her sword.

"I don't know if your kind has a soul. I don't know if your kind shares some type of hive mind. There is much about your kind that I don't know." She stated closing the distance. "Here is what I do know however. Your kind is ruthless. Your kind doesn't care who it hurts. Your kind must be stopped." With each statement Robin gave the creature she emphasized the point with a sword strike before finally beheading the Risen.

Robin sighed loudly and turned to inspect the rest of the troops as they finally arrived. Everyone looked a bit worse for wear but Vaike had taken the most damage that she could see. With the battle finally over, Robin felt herself beginning to relax ever so slightly. This hadn't been her greatest strategic victory and she could see where she would need to improve but so long as everyone was alive, that would be enough.

Everyone trudged back to camp at a stalled pace. When they arrived, they saw Sumia and Felicia ready with first aid supplies. The remainder of the day was spent resting after everyone had been treated for wounds. The following morning the group set off again although Vaike was sentenced to riding the caravan due to his injuries. As they traveled the Shepherds could see small pockets of civilization thriving out and about. It raised everyone's spirits to see that the risen hadn't managed to harm the people living out this far away.

On the fourth day of travel things took a turn. For better or worse one couldn't say. The group found a wounded pegasus in a nearby meadow while scouting. Sumia instantly took a liking to the creature which had rebuffed Chrom, Corrin, and all the other males that had approached it. The young woman intended to nurse the creature back to health but the problem was it couldn't move very far from the spot it was at.

The shepherds were trying to make decent time to Ferox so as not to lose the trail of the merchant and could ill-afford to stop while the pegasus was nursed to full health but they were also loathe to leave Sumia alone. Virion offered to stay behind with her for two reasons, one he need to fletch more arrows and two he could get some practice in with his new spear. Vaike also opted to stay behind. He regretted that he wouldn't be able to continue but with his injuries he was a liability to the group as a whole if their camp came under attack. By staying back with Sumia and Virion at least it lessened the risk to the group as a whole.

With their three companions left behind with supplies and the promise of the others return Chrom led his shepherds ever onwards north to Ferox. Another two of days travel was all it took for them to come within viewing distance of the Longfort that served as the entrance to Ferox. Everyone had recovered from the last battle with a combination of Lissa and Felicia's healing as well as natural medicinal remedies.

During the trip Robin noticed the distance Corrin seemed to be giving her. He stood opposite of her during strategy meetings. During dining times, he always seemed to slip away to the furthest eating spot as well, even if this meant he wouldn't be seated near his cousin. The young man had barely spoken to her since they departed from Ylisse. Although she had yet to find the time to confront him about it she could ill afford for the leadership to be in disarray and sought him out that evening.

Corrin had taken a leave of absence away from the others and was currently standing alone in a lightly snowed patch of field. Robin saw the young prince holding his dragonstone with his eyes closed. In a moment Corrin had shifted into his dragon form. Robin observed Corrin's movements as he fought off imaginary enemies. A thought came to her mind as she realized Corrin rarely if ever used his dragon form in actual battle.

Corrin's training lasted for a good half hour before he shifted back to his human form. The first thing he noticed was Robin staring at him and he made to move past her but was stopped by the young woman's arm. The two locked eyes with one another, neither blinking or stepping back.

"What is your problem with me Corrin? Ever since the meeting in Ylisse you have been very cold towards me. Have I done something to offend you?" Robin asked the prince, trying to keep her voice from cracking

Corrin's gaze upon Robin softened as he frowned and shook his head. Robin continued to stare at him and bar his path however indicating his response wasn't enough for her. Corrin sighed loudly exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't have a problem with you Robin, the problem is mine and mine alone. You are correct though that it has only started recently." Corrin stated and motioned for Robin to follow him.

Together the two allies made their way to a starlit hamlet within the nearby forest of barren trees. It was there Corrin began to explain everything to Robin. He started with the realization that he had budding feelings for her and everything it entailed. Next, he tried to rationalize his previous actions in the best possible way. Robin listened to him with rapt attention, never interrupting the young man.

When Corrin had finally finished speaking he looked to Robin expectantly. The young woman grabbed her chin and closed her eyes as she began to think deeply about everything she had just heard. In truth she had suspected as much in terms of Corrin's feelings regarding her. Still to have everything out in the open certainly complicated things a bit.

"Thank you, Corrin for explaining everything to me. I'll be honest with you and tell you I suspected you had feelings for me. The feeling has been somewhat mutual but you made very valid points as to why pursuing a relationship together would be a bad idea." Robin stated, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

Corrin's shoulders slumped at her response, he had hoped the tactician would've thought of some way to circumvent his own logic. He didn't want to give up pursuit of her but he also never wanted to hurt Robin. The fact that she had mentioned the attraction was only "somewhat mutual" cut him deeply.

"Corrin, why are you attracted to me?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Honestly I would say it's your charismatic presence. From the moment we met I felt something about you that I couldn't shake. Even after you lost your memories your personality doesn't really seem to have change." Corrin answered causing Robin to blush.

"You've got an inner strength that I admire. If I'm being frank I could just have a crush on you. I have been locked up most of my life and you're really the first female I've engaged with who I wasn't related too. I want to explore these feelings I have for you Robin but I don't want to hurt you." Corrin told the young woman.

The response he got was pleasant and unexpected. Robin kissed his cheek softly and smiled.

"If we are being honest then I should let you know that I'm still figuring out my own emotions as well and having met everyone in the group thus far I can say my attraction to others is there. I don't want to hurt anyone either but I'm still trying to figure out the best pursuit of friendship and companionship." Robin explained.

At this Corrin's face twisted slightly in pain and anger.

"Do you think that's fair?" he asked.

Robin shook her head and frowned.

"No, I don't and I won't use my amnesia as a crutch for my reasoning. I don't know what I want Corrin. I also have to shoulder the responsibility of tactician for this group. I can't allow any feelings I develop to compromise my stratagems." Robin explained.

"Didn't seem to stop you from kissing Chrom and spending the night in his tent." Corrin muttered.

 **Smack**

The resounding echo of Robin striking Corrin across the face with the flat of her hand reverberated throughout the area.

"How dare you?!" Robin exclaimed

"How dare I?! During that last encounter with the Risen you split our forces in a way that got Vaike seriously injured. You stayed by Chrom's side the entire time. Can you honestly say your feelings for Chrom didn't cloud your judgement?" Corrin asked in an accusatory tone.

Robin glared daggers at the prince.

"Yes, I can honestly say it because I look at the picture as a whole. It is regrettable that Vaike was injured but after hearing everyone's account of what happened it wasn't due to my strategy. Vaike let his guard down and engaged the enemy in an unorthodox way. I can't say I'm happy he was hurt but we achieved victory and that is something I am happy about because everyone also survived." Robin countered, her eyes shifting colors between red and brown.

"So as long as the end justifies the means any victory is acceptable?" Corrin questioned.

"You can't save everyone Corrin no matter how hard you try. I won't cut myself off from the troops under my command but I won't treat them like glass figurines either. There is a chance for anyone of us to die. That seems to be a fact you haven't truly grasped yet." Robin stated as her eyes settled on brown and she frowned with a look of pity in her eyes.

Corrin gazed at Robin in silence at a loss for words.

"We should go back to camp. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Robin finally stated and left Corrin alone in the hamlet to think about what they had discussed.

* * *

A/N: so you guys get a double update this week because i'm taking a small vacation and wont be back for about a month. rather than leave ya'll hanging on for that time i've decided to double post.


	11. Chapter 11

Awakening of Fate  
Chapter X: One's own fate

Corrin lay awake in the hamlet thinking about his conversation with Robin. She had called him naïve, and perhaps he was. Corrin however couldn't change the fact that he wanted to save everyone he could. He clenched his left hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground sending up a small cloud of dust. Rolling over on his back the young prince stared up at the starry sky above.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A voice spoke, male from the tone of it.

Corrin immediately sat up and quickly looked around for the source. He saw nobody around but after hearing the voice Corrin felt the faint presence of someone nearby. He drew Yato and shifted into a defensive stance.

"Calm yourself Prince Corrin, I'm an ally. I've been traveling with you and the others this entire time." The voice said once more this time from Corrin's left.

Corrin turned and was shocked to see a large man dressed in thick full plate with a large shield and spear. How the man had been able to move so quietly in his armor dumbfounded the prince. Corrin took a step back and raised his sword once more in a more offensive stance. In the dim moonlight Corrin could make out the man's expression as it shifted to one of sadness.

"I'm really not your enemy. My name is Kellam and I am part of the Shepherds. People rarely notice my presence however." The man introduced holding his arms open in a gesture of peace.

"I don't remember seeing your name on the roster of shepherds." Corrin stated.

Kellam sighed dejectedly.

"I told you people forget about me. Walk with me back to the camp and Chrom will be able to verify my identity." Kellam suggested.

Corrin shook his head. "I can't let a potential enemy back into the camp. I will go confirm with Chrom and you will stay here until I return." He spoke with as much of an authoritative tone as he could muster.

Kellam merely shrugged. Corrin backed away from the man slowly never taking his eyes off him. When he was a couple of yards away the young man finally blinked and, in that moment, Kellam was gone. Instantly alarmed Corrin began a full sprint back to camp. It took him only minutes to arrive and he instantly zeroed in on Chrom who was sitting with Azura and Sully.

"Chrom, we have an intruder!" Corrin exclaimed, instantly setting everyone else on alert.

"Corrin, how many enemies are there?" Chrom asked, rushing over to his fellow prince.

"Just one at the moment. He claimed to be a Shepherd, but I didn't see his name on the roster." Corrin explained.

"He thought I was an imposter, Captain Chrom." Kellam stated from Chrom's left causing Corrin to jump in surprise while raising his sword once more.

"Steady on Corrin, this is Kellam." Chrom stated turning to the man in question.

"Captain, you actually saw me this time?" Kellam asked as tears filled his eyes.

"You made your presence known beforehand." Chrom answered with a shrug.

"You forgot to add me to the roster again though, so Corrin was unaware of me." Kellam stated sadly.

Chrom gently pat Kellam's shoulder with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, but now everything is cleared up."

Corrin looked at the exchange between the two and shook his head before sheathing his blade. The antics of the Shepherds always brought a smile to his face. He was glad the unit was close enough to one another that they could afford to behave the way they did. It made him hopeful for the future where he would have to unite his families together.

"I'm heading off to bed then, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Corrin told Kellam and Chrom before heading towards his tent.

The young man practically collapsed upon entrance to his temporary shelter. Removing his armor and weapon was a chore but he sloughed through it before laying on his sleeping bag. Sleep came to him quickly and unexpectedly. The night passed uneventfully for the entire militia group. The rising sun signaled the start of the day for them all. Chrom made sure that everyone was aware of today's expectations.

"Alright Shepherds, this is the first step in a multistep plan. Our primary objective is to gain entrance into Regna Ferox and securing an alliance with them against Plegia. Entrance into this country will also allow us to look for a possible source for Corrin and his companions finding a way back home." Chrom stated to everyone.

"What do we know about the Feroxians that could help us?" Stahl questioned in between bites of bread with cheese and meat.

"They are a fierce warlike people who seem to respect strength more than anything." Chrom answered.

"They aren't exactly hostile with Ylissians, but neither are they on friendly terms. Here's to hoping we can change that status quo." Robin interjected looking over the group from her position next to Chrom.

The Shepherds did final checks on their weaponry before heading towards the fort. Although they had been able to see the structure from a distance, they were still roughly a quarter day's travel away. Azura was the first to notice it, the deathly silence in the air. The chirping of birds and skittering of woodland creatures which had been heard back at the camp was gone.

"Corrin, something is wrong." She told her cousin as they walked. Corrin looked around the area and was soon able to sense the unrest in the area.

Closing his eyes Corrin opened all his senses to his surroundings digging deep into his draconic heritage to help enhance his focus. He then began to hear it in the distance, the sounds of combat. Opening his eyes in a sense of urgency Corrin rushed towards the front of the formation and got Chrom's attention.

"Chrom there is fighting ahead of us. If I had to guess, I'd say the Longfort is under attack!" he exclaimed. Chrom looked from Corrin to Azura who had a similar expression as her relative.

"Shepherds, double time it!" Chrom commanded as he began to run forward.

"Sully, take Chrom and go ahead. Frederick you take Lissa. Stahl take Felicia." Robin commanded.

"Why are we splitting up like this?" Azura asked not understanding Robin's plan.

"If the Feroxians are under attack they might have wounded that need help. Sending Lissa and Felicia ahead to provide aid will help alleviate that. Chrom is our commanding officer and so he is being sent ahead as well with Frederick who is second-in-command. It is best to establish our best possible foothold in this situation." Robin explained as the three infantry units climbed atop the back of the cavalry.

Taking stock of her remaining forces Robin quickly tried to find the best pairs. It had been a tactic she wanted to test first in training to see its viability before adapting it to live combat but with the situation as it was she couldn't afford to be picky. As it stood there was Corrin, Azura, Miriel and herself still running towards the Longfort. Robin knew that she could use both ranged and melee combat and didn't have to worry about her magical reserves because of it but Miriel was strictly magical.

When her magical energy dropped she would be unable to fight until she recovered. As such Miriel needed someone to protect her during intervals of rest. Corrin and Azura were both locked strictly to melee combat, but they worked well together. Based on their current loadout however both would be at a disadvantage should they run into ranged units. Clenching her teeth Robin made a snap decision.

"Azura you team up with Miriel. Corrin, you are with me." She stated as the sounds of combat began to echo throughout the area.

The fireteam, for their small unit structure constituted them as such made it to the rise before the Longfort and caused them all to gasp in surprise. Below them an ensuing battle of Risen and Feroxian soldiers was in full swing. Robin could make out the distant figures of Chrom and the others combating fiercely against the inhuman foes.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead causing everyone to duck. When the shadow swooped back Robin saw a beautiful white pegasus landing nearby. Sitting atop the creature was Sumia and an unknown armored individual. Sumia had an expression of fear on her face while the armored man's face was passive.

"Robin, where is Captain Chrom?" Sumia asked somewhat frantically.

"Down there with the others Sumia. Who is that man with you?" Robin answered while asking her own question.

"That's Kellam, he's an ally." Corrin answered waving to the man. Kellam waved back.

"Kellam? I didn't see his name on the roster but you and Sumia seem to know him so that's enough." Robin stated grabbing her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Sumia, take Kellam and go ahead to assist Chrom and the others. We will spring a pincher movement and regroup with you all. Also try to find the Risen leader. It will be the one glowing and possibly bigger than the rest. The Feroxian commander's location would also be greatly appreciated." Robin ordered. Sumia nodded and motioned for her mount to take off into the air.

Robin turned to everyone else and quickly laid out her immediate strategy. Once everyone acknowledged their roles the group ran down the rise and began to engage the enemy from behind. Miriel and Robin sent volley after volley of magical blasts towards the rear line of foes who were using bows and magic as well. The advantage given to the Shepherds however was that their foes were not expecting an attack from behind and so they were caught unaware.

Corrin and Azura were also to get in close to the enemy ranged units due to the confusion caused by this surprise attack and with a combination of sword and spear decimated dozens of foes. Robin closed the distance between her and the foes swiftly and switched to her sword in order to combat alongside Corrin. Miriel stayed at a distance supporting Azura from being flanked. Azura quickly fell into a rhythm with Miriel by leaving her back open, trusting Miriel entirely.

Azura would dance between foes and struck with pinpoint accuracy with her spear. Miriel conserved her magical power by only attacking when Azura was in danger. This allowed her to stay relatively unnoticed and avoid burning through her reserves. On the opposite side of this duo Robin and Corrin used their swords in tandem with their other abilities to mow foes down one after another.

Robin's sword style was more reliant on her particular stances and grounded footwork which didn't match too well with the hyper acrobatic nature of Corrin and his movements. To compensate the difference of their movement Robin began to mix magical blasts into her repertoire. Corrin didn't have to slow himself down as he maneuvered through enemies with Robin at his back.

Corrin noticed during one of Robin's rotational shifts between sword and magic that a risen with an axe was swinging at her. Stretching out his free hand Corrin felt the shift begin as it transformed into a spear and impaled the foe. His eyes widened in surprise as Robin shot a blast of lightning at him in response. The magical energy flew straight by him however, striking a foe on his blindside. Landing on their feet the two of them looked at one another and nodded wordlessly before continuing on their way to regroup with the rest of the Shepherds.

To say things looked bleak was an understatement. Chrom and his squad of fighters which had been sent ahead as a vanguard to assist the Feroxians were currently being pressed hard. With the cavalry units forcing their way through the enemy lines Chrom and his group had managed to meet up with the Feroxian commander Raimi. At first the lady hadn't believed him when he identified himself.

The reason behind this being that someone already claiming to be Chrom had approached not to long before the risen started attacking. When the imposter's identity had been confirmed to be a Plegian soldier he was promptly executed and the Risen began to attack. The fort's soldiers had been able to fend off the assault for the past few days but were given little reprieve against their seemingly unkillable foes.

The Shepherds' arrival turned the tide of their battle immensely as they saw the newcomers cleave and tear through the enemy forces with ease. This turn however didn't last long as all it truly accomplished was letting the Feroxians know the most efficient way for killing the Risen. They were still outnumbered and exhausted from the near endless fighting. Adding a fresh set of six combatants, technically four since two of them were healers who immediately went to work on the Feroxians, did not boost their chances of winning by much.

Chrom and his companions joined the front line of fighters beyond the barriers that had been erected on the eastern and western mounting stairs. The doors which initially blocked passageway on the stairs had been broken down from repeated abuse and so makeshift barriers had been crafted from the remains. They worked fairly well but had to be watched constantly, lest some of the Risen get by and attack the platoon of troops deployed currently to the area.

The Feroxians had no mages for ranged combat, using archers to substitute this specific form of combat. Their bowmen however were quickly burning through the supply of arrows that had been stocked which would force some of them to soon take to the frontline with melee weaponry. This is what lead to Chrom seeing the bleak situation presented to them as Frederick, Sully, Stahl, and he joined the other foot soldiers in combating the Risen.

They had only been fighting for a relatively short while when a sudden crash to the east disrupted the flow of battle. Chrom and the others saw Risen being felled by an armored figure. When the powdery snow from impact had settled Kellam's full figure came into focus causing the Shepherds to rejoice. Further celebrations were held when Sumia began assisting them from the sky using blitzing tactics to assault and annoy the risen.

Chrom saw the danger that Sumia was in from the Risen rearguard which consisted of their own archers and mages. Before he could call out a warning the rear exploded with combat. Chrom couldn't see them but he knew that Robin, Azura, Corrin, and Miriel had arrived. This shift was more than enough for Chrom to rally the others behind him as he pushed for the pincer movement Robin had initiated.

Kellam from his position off to the western side saw the danger that Chrom seemed to be blind to as the young prince rushed ahead. While the initial advantage would be had with the pincer movement Chrom and the others would be overcome on the east side by a contingent of Risen that had broken off from the man body. Kellam rushed over to the Risen that had broken away while being pursued by the group he had crashed upon.

Projectiles bounced off his shield and armor as he ran letting him ignore the foes behind him for a moment. With his spear in hand Kellam struck out at a Risen. The young man engaged in combat with the small platoon of about two dozen risen split between the eastern and western sides. He was soon surrounded as the Risen focused their attention on the lone troop. Kellam sighed loudly as his enemies vastly outnumbered him.

Three of the foes leapt into the air and were instantly rebuffed by Kellam's shield. Knowing that his back was exposed Kellam spun and was able to knock away two risen with his spear. Pain erupted in Kellam's mind registering a hit on his back. The pain was dull which let Kellam identify the weapon as being blunt. Turning he saw a Risen fighter wielding a hammer. The creature raised the weapon once more but before it could swing had its face impaled on Kellam's spear.

Kellam ripped the weapon free and looked at the nineteen-remaining risen he had to face seven of the risen were using bows which were marginally effective against his thick armor and shield but if they hit the spots between his armor then Kellam knew he'd be in trouble. Pushing the ranged combatants from his mind Kellam focused on the Risen melee fighters. Spearmen, myrmidons, and fighters surrounded him.

Gripping his spear tightly Kellam first engaged the myrmidons with their swords. His reach gave him an advantage over them and he exploited it to the best of his ability quickly scoring kill shots on the risen. His attention however was so focused on finishing them off he was caught unawares as the spear wielding Risen took advantage of his outreached body and accurately slipped their weapons into the slits of his armor.

Kellam clenched his teeth in pain as the spear points pierced his body. The Risen removed their weapons and prepared for another assault upon his person but Kellam was able to raise his shield in time. The spears bounced off the thick piece of metal causing Kellam to sigh in relief. This sigh of relief quickly turned into a cry of pain. Four axeheads buried themselves into various parts of his body.

The axes smashed through his armor with relative ease and caused his protection to become a weapon against him as the armor caved in on itself and dug into his skin. Kellam's vision began to blur from the pain but he forced himself to stay standing. Throwing his shield away Kellam unintentionally killed two of the axe wielding risen and one of the spear wielders. His movement freed slightly Kellam engaged his foes once more.

This time he was able to fell two of the spear wielding risen before taking out anther axe wielder. He was struck from behind by the archers who deliberately waited for him to be exposed before firing their projectiles. The arrows entered the slits in his armor joints as well as the gashes created by the axes. Kellam felt the strength leaving his body but knew he had to remove the threat to his friends' flank.

Breaking the arrows off Kellam discarded the thickest parts of his armor. The final melee risen where decapitated with the shaft of his spear ripping its way through their necks violently. More arrows struck his body but at this point Kellam didn't care as he rushed towards the final group of foes. The Risen bowmen began to rapidly loose arrow after arrow trying to bring Kellam down and when that failed they scattered.

The scattering might have made a difference had they done it earlier but by waiting they made themselves easy pickings for Kellam and his spear as it pierced skull after skull from behind, killing the retreating Risen instantly. With the flanking group dead Kellam turned to the south to see the rest of the Shepherds regrouping to take out the enemy leader.

Kellam placed his spear blade first into the ground and leaned against it while staring up into the sky. "I'm done for... I wonder if...anyone will notice...I'm gone..." He whispered with a soft smile before taking his final breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Awakening of Fate

Chapter XI: Casualties of War and the Promise of Tomorrow

"Kellam may not have had the biggest presence among the Shepherds but he was a stout and devout follower of our ideals. He helped from the shadows it seems ensuring that everyone was taken care of without asking for anything in return." Chrom stated to the congregation of soldiers standing before him.

It had been two days since the victory at the "Defense of Longfort". The battle sparked the first official conflict in war between the kingdom of Plegia and the Ylissian-Feroxian alliance. Most of the Plegian soldiers who had come with the Risen were killed in battle, but a few had escaped capture while a small handful now prisoners of war. They would be dealt with at a later time, for now the victorious dead needed to be taken care of.

Kellam had been among the first casualties of the battle along with several Feroxian soldiers. What made his loss truly regrettable was the fact that it could have been prevented. By the time the battle had finished Kellam had lost a considerable amount of blood. He was noticed by one of the Ferox soldiers. Everyone saw the mass of risen bodies nearby him, but it was Robin who came to the conclusion of what happened first.

Corrin thought back to the moment that she explained that Kellam had single handedly protected their flank during the pincer movement. Surprisingly Kellam wasn't dead when they found him, but he was well beyond the realm of saving. With his spear supporting him Kellam had stood his ground to watch the remainder of the battle or at least that's what he gurgled out when he regained consciousness for a few hours. Lissa and Felicia had completely drained themselves with the Feroxians and didn't have the energy to save Kellam.

Traditional techniques such as vulnerary and bandages were used but at most they merely eased Kellam's suffering and made him comfortable. The Shepherds stayed by his side the entire time and Kellam was happy. He was noticed by everyone, it might not have been the most ideal situation but Kellam was still happy that they were with him. He knew he was dying but he wouldn't die unnoticed.

Kellam's death impacted everyone differently. Corrin however may have been the affected. He knew the possibility of death existed and that they could be killed at any time. When fighting the risen it was easy to dehumanize the creatures and numb oneself to their destruction but there had been living Plegian soldiers in the battle that also fought and died.

Corrin had killed two in the heat of battle and afterwards the realization of what he had done cause him to vomit. Now the same sickening feeling he had back then returned. Kellam looked peaceful, like he was sleeping but the lack of breathing broke that illusion. The young man left the room without a word as many of the other shepherds before him had done. Walking the halls of the Longfort Corrin made his way to the battlements and just looked up at the sky as tears fell from his eyes.

Corrin let the memory fade as he brought himself back to the present where the two forces were holding the ceremonial rites for their fallen comrades. Although Chrom was a foreigner he held one of the highest position amongst anyone as a member of royalty. He led the procession with words honoring both the living and the dead. Corrin listened to what the fellow prince said with rapt attention as his eyes roved over to the others standing on the stage where the podium stood.

Flavia, who was the leader of East-Ferox and their ally in the matter of gaining aid against Plegia stood to Chrom's left with Raimi, the commander of the Longfort. Flavia had arrived that morning after three days of travel. Raimi had sent a request for reinforcements for their dire predicament, but it had taken Flavia a while to gather the troops. With the battle over the reinforcements that were brought would now be relief soldiers as the ones there came back to the East-Ferox capital for debriefing.

From what little had been discussed when she arrived Corrin was aware that she had pledged her support to the Shepherds but further than that was unknown. Corrin had made himself scarce to the other leading members of the Shepherds during the past two days. Although if he was being honest he was avoiding one person in particular. Robin stood to Chrom's right with an almost impassive expression.

Corrin hadn't spoken with the tactician since their conversation before the battle. In honesty he was scared to speak to her. Their last conversation dealt with exactly what was happening now, for the most part. _I am a coward, and naïve_.Corrin thought to himself angrily. _We were in the right, fighting against the "bad" guys, right? That's what I thought, and I believed we would always succeed because we had righteousness on our side, but I see it now. In war there is no right or wrong side. Everyone who fights is in the wrong, it is all a matter of perspective._

Corrin listened to the rest of Chrom's speech in regard to Kellam. A few of the other Shepherds which consisted of Stahl, Sully, Lissa, and Miriel also had words to say on their friend's behalf. Flavia said a few words about the fallen Feroxi soldiers before affirming her position on the matter of supporting the Shepherds. The Feroxian bodies were laid to rest in the fort's catacombs. Chrom denied Flavia's offer to have Kellam laid to rest amongst the Feroxi soldiers. He told her that Kellam was of Ylisse and his body should be sent to his family so that they may have their own final rites for him.

Flavia was amenable enough to at least keep Kellam's body preserved at the fort until the group decided to head back to Ylisse so that they didn't have to carry the corpse around and possible damage it. After the formalities were taken care of Chrom called a meeting of the leadership to discuss in depth the reason for their coming to the north.

"Khan Flavia, as you are somewhat aware of by now the Plegians mean harm to both our countries. We have travelled to a long way for a multitude of reasons. First and foremost, we have companions who seek a certain individual rumored to be in Ferox. A wandering merchant of some renown is said to be here." Chrom began.

Corrin and Azura looked to Chrom with surprise evident on their faces. It was true that they had come here for that but given what had just occurred between the Plegian forces and their own. Both of them were under the impression that their need to get home would come second or third on the list of priorities. They silently chided themselves for doubting Chrom. He hadn't forgotten their true purpose for coming here and made sure the Khan knew what they truly needed before asking for his own favor.

"I have heard the rumors regarding a traveling merchant with a penchant for rare goods. I will send out scouts to find this merchant for you. Something like this is a trifle to the debt I owe you and your forces for your assistance." Flavia stated.

"My next request might clear that debt then in asking for Feroxian support against the Plegians." Chrom stated

"That is certainly a debt clearing request and as much as I would love to grant you that support, I cannot." Flavia stated.

"You said you would support the Shepherds in our endeavor against Plegia not to long ago when speaking to your troops!" Frederick exclaimed.

"I intend to do just that. I do not have the authority to forge alliances. I am the East-Khan but not the Ruling-Khan. That position belongs to Basilio the West-Khan." Flavia explained.

"So, the East and West of Ferox aren't separate countries?" Azura asked with slightly confusion.

"We are not, but our country is so large that control of it is split into two for the sake of maintaining our infrastructure. However, there is an absolute authority for our country as a whole known as the Ruling-Khan. Every couple of years we hold a tournament to determine who will become Ruling-Khan. Basilio has won the last few tournaments and had total sovereignty over both kingdoms." Flavia further elaborated.

"As the absolute ruler of the nation he has final say on important matters such as this. When I said I would give you my support I meant it. I just need to become ruling Khan and for that I must ask your aid once more. The tournament is not fought directly by the Khans but by our champions." Flavia told the group.

Bowing her head slightly Flavia closed her eyes and exhaled softly. "Prince Chrom please become my champion with the rest of your Shepherds. Achieve victory for me so that I may keep my promise to you and lend you support against our shared enemy." Flavia requested

"Khan Flavia, on my honor as Prince of Ylisse I pledge victory in the tournament with my Shepherds. We shall secure victory here and once our alliance is solidified victory against the Plegians." Chrom promised holding his hand out to Flavia who shook it strongly.


	13. Chapter 13

Awakening of Fate

Chapter XII: Tournament of Khans

Chrom and the Shepherds watch as Flavia conversed with her fellow Khan, a burly man named Basilio. The two were discussing the terms of the tournament and format since Flavia had an unprecedented number of champions on her side. It was finally decided that the tournament would follow a best of five style format with each team using only five members to meet in single combat. Flavia was given two hours to compose her team of champions from among the Shepherds before presenting them at the Arena Ferox.

In the barracks that served for the team's base she paced back and forth while trying to decide the best combination of units. Finally, she stopped and looked to her allies and sighed.

"There are too many variables for me to decide. At first, I thought our tournament would follow the traditional rule where we send all our champions into the arena at once and whoever's was left standing would be victorious. Basilio has a strong swordsman named Lon'qu who serves as his champion and generally is the last man standing in that kind of structure. But with one on one combat he must have found some stronger fighters." She told them.

"Don't worry about a thing, just let the Vaike take care of everything" Vaike said from his position near the wall. He and Virion had arrived at the Longfort two days after the burial ceremony.

"That'd be impossible Vaike since you only get to do one match. Although with your combat prowess you do make for a strong candidate." Robin said.

"We also don't know the matchups as it's drawn randomly, so we'll need to diversify our group. With this in mind, I propose that Sully, Vaike, Chrom, Azura and Miriel be our combatants." Robin suggested.

"It's a sound strategy but casters are frowned upon in our tournaments. Might I suggest substituting her for your other prince, Corrin I believe his name is?" Raimi interjected.

The shepherds grew silent at the suggestion. Corrin hadn't been the same in the past few days since his first real taste of combat. Not even Azura could get through to him as he spent his days practicing his swordplay or staying inside his room. When no one backed her suggestion Raimi grimaced.

"I suppose I can sub in then. My swordsmanship might not be up to par with Corrin's own, but we should definitely show the strength of our leadership members as much as possible." Robin concluded.

Flavia clapped her hand together and smiled. "Ok then it's decided let's go win this for our alliance."

The shepherds who weren't fighting were escorted to a special section in the stands while those who were going to fight were led to the arena. Chrom and his allies stood in the center of the arena as they waited for their opponents to appear. From the opposite end a group of five people emerged.

"Chrom, look at them!" Robin exclaimed pointing at two slightly familiar individuals.

"I see them, Marth and Caeda." Chrom mentioned.

Robin had lifted the hood of her robes beforehand to try and give the tactical advantage. Since the rest of the Shepherds faces could be seen a skilled combatant could read their emotions our subtle ticks to exploit an opening. Without knowing the opponent's skill level Robin had to give herself every advantage she could.

"So, we meet again, unfortunately it seems we are to be opponents this time instead of allies." Azura stated looking between the twins as Robin had deduced them to be.

"Marth and Caeda, a question before we begin?" Chrom asked.

The siblings looked at one another before turning their silent gazes back to the shepherds.

"Fine then, our swords can speak for us." Chrom stated simply.

In addition to Marth and Caeda the team fighting for Basilio included a swordsman with brown hair and an air of danger about him, a spearman, and a burly axe wielder. The crowd was cheering wildly but quieted down when Basilio began to speak through a horn that magnified his voice.

"Citizens it is that time again where we decide the next True Khan of Ferox. The champions have gathered, and the drawing process has already been done. The tournament will be single combat single elimination best of five. May the best team win. For the first fight we have the fan favorite and reigning victor of the west, Looonnnnnnnn'quuuuuuuu!" Basilio announced and the crowd went ballistic.

The members of Lon'qu's team began stepping away to the side of the arena leaving him to face off against the Shepherds until his opponent was called.

"His opponent is a part of the Ylissian elite group of fighters called the Shepherds. Heralded as one of their strongest fighters he calls himself 'Teach' because he schools all opponents in the ways of true combat. Give it up for Thhheeeeee Vaaaaaiiiiiiikeee!"

Vaike ate up the attention while the other shepherds left to their predetermined spot in the arena. With their fighting space cleared both combatants got ready to face one another.

"The rules have already been explained to the combatants but to ensure that we are all on the same page; combat ends with a fights death, their unconsciousness, or surrender." Basilio said.

Vaike and Lon'qu squared off against one another and each got into their battle stances. Vaike's stance was wide his arms open as he held his axe. It was a scare tactic to make his already massive physique seem even bigger. Lon'qu stance was more compact as he turned one side to face his opponent and place his left hand onto the sheath of his weapon and right hand onto the handle of it.

"Round one: Vaike versus Lon'qu. Ready, Fight!"

Vaike moved immediately and leapt into the air with his axe raised high.

"He who makes the first move achieves victory!' Vaike exclaimed and swung downwards with his weapon.

Lon'qu reacted swiftly and drew his sword in a swift parrying motion which deflected Vaike's attack. Vaike however was still airborne and now vulnerable. Lon'qu immediately began a flurry of slashes on his defenseless opponent. When he finished landing the blows the sword was immediately sheathed.

Lon'qu began walking away as Vaike landed and for the first time spoke. "Kuikkudorō, asutora no sutoraiki*"

Vaike took one step forward before five deep lacerations appeared over his body sending blood spurting outward. Vaike collapsed to the ground unconscious but breathing.

"Lon'qu wins. With a beautiful combination of his quick draw skill and astra technique he managed to defeat his opponent without killing him." Basilio announced.

Over on the western group's side Lon'qu sat and sighed. "It was my choice not to kill the fool. There is no honor to be gained from killing an unworthy opponent."

"Don't forget the fact you were instructed not to kill anyone by that Caeda person who kicked your ass." His spear wielding teammate chuckled.

Lon'qu glared at the person in question who backed away slightly. It was true that Caeda had beaten him in combat. When they and the one called Marth approached Basilio with the offer to become champions in the upcoming tournament stating that Lon'qu would lose to the Shepherds who would be Flavia's champions he challenged them to one on one combat and was soundly defeated. Since then Basilio had listened to everything the two masked warriors told him they predicted the events that were now coming to pass including Lon'qu's victory over Vaike.

Basilio had called the next match which was their axe fighter vs Sully, the Shepherd's female cavalier. Lon'qu observed the match with little interest. If the prophet twins were to be believed even with the weapon disadvantage implied with the spear versus axe, Sully's mobility on horseback would lead to her victory.

Sully immediately dashed forward atop her mount and jabbed out with her spear. Her opponent dodged the attack and tried to counter, but the horse reared back and kicked out with its front hooves forcing him backwards. He looked for an opening but found none. Sully jabbed out at him again and this time managed to nick his shoulder. The wound was shallow but provided and opening for him to exploit.

Catching the spear on the curvature of his axe head and began to yank the weapon from Sully's grasp. Sully hadn't been expecting such a counter and was thrown off balance as she grasped the haft of the spear. Jumping forward Sully's opponent punched her in the stomach surprising the horse she rode to an extent that it threw her off. Collapsing to the ground of the arena Sully lay on her back with her spear weakly in her grasp.

The axe wielding man kicked the spear way as he approached Sully and half mounted her before placing the edge of his axe to her neck. "Yield." He commanded. Sully chuckled and spit in his eye. "Never." She replied defiantly. Raising his axe, the man prepared to finish his foe. Sully took that moment to knee him in the groin. In some circles it's considered a dirty move, but Sully knew that here it was fair. When her opponent dropped his weapon and covered the sensitive area that was now paining him beyond belief Sully grabbed the sides of his head and delivered a devastating headbutt to him before kicking him backwards.

With a sharp whistle she called her steed back to her and quickly mounted the beast after picking up her spear. Trotting over to her opponent she had the horse step on his chest while pointing her spear at the man. "Now I think it's time that **you** yield." She taunted the man who nodded and made the yielding motion. Basilio called the match bringing the score to one victory for each side.

"Good job Sully." Chrom commented as the woman sat down on their bench. Her horse was taken outside to be looked after. The red-haired woman was breathing heavily and gave Chrom a thumbs-up in response.

"For the third round I present the Beauty of the Lake, Damsel of Desire, and the Dancer with the moves to match any groove. Azzzzzzuuuurrrrraaaa!" Basilio's voice boomed out.

The audience's reaction to Azura being called was so electric and loud that when Basilio called out her opponent it was drowned out beneath the noise. Azura nodded to the others and went out to meet with the spear wielding man who would be her opponent. Both of them used a similar weapon meaning the advantage would come down to experience and fighting style with it.

The man started things off with a few testing jabs against Azura. She gracefully avoided his strikes, deflecting when she needed to with her weapon's haft. Her opponent grew bold when she continued to stick to defensive motions and that's where his mistakes started. Azura struck the man in the side of the face with the flat of her spear blade. The strike dazed him and Azura immediately began to follow up her strikes with the blunt side of her weapon.

It did not take long for the blows to his head and upper torso to knock the man unconscious. Azura stopped when he collapsed breathing heavily from the speed and execution. Basilio called out the victory for Flavia's forces as the crowd cheered for Azura. The azure haired beauty made it to her companions and sat down with an exhaling of the breath she held.

Basilio called for a short intermission then with three fights having already been concluded. The shepherds took that time to go check in on Vaike. The man had only just recovered from his previous wounds and was no once again injured. Lissa and Felicia had already healed him with magic, so the physical damage was untraceable. Mentally though Vaike seemed off. "Looks like ole' teach got taught." He said glumly.

"Defeat happens to everyone Vaike. Learn from your mistakes and grow into a better combatant." Chrom stated clasping the man on his shoulder. Vaike smiled in response. The group stood about and chatted amongst themselves until it was time for the remaining battles to commence. Only two combatants remained on either side, but the Shepherds had the lead on wins. One more and they'd take home the victory.

They situated themselves back on their side of the arena except for Robin and Chrom who stood knowing either of them were about to be called to fight. When Basilio began speaking once more the crowd became quiet with anticipation.

"We've had some good fights, no one's died, and we've been entertained. So far Flavia's champions have secured two wins. One more and they are the victors of the tournament. Without further procrastination let's get on with the fourth round. Representing the western Feroxians is an outsider who bears the ancient name held by an ancestor to the Ylissian royal line. His origins unknown and his skills a mystery, give it up for the Wandering Warrior Maaaaaaarrrrrrrrrtthh!" Basilio exclaimed.

The lighter blue-haired of the twins stepped forth. He carried with him a spear that was extremely ornate with the blade a soft silver-blue and its edge golden. There was something about the blade that Robin noticed and could hopefully exploit. There was a hollow spacing in the center of the blade. If she could get her sword into then there was a chance to disarm her opponent. Robin looked at the iron sword in her hands. It was a bit heftier than the bronze one she had been using until recently, but she could still swing it with ease.

"Marth's opponent is also a foreigner and if the rumors are to be believed is royalty herself. Hailing all the way from Plegia on a mission of peace we have Prinnnnncessss Robiiiiinnnn!"

Robin swore beneath her breath as she was announced. She was hoping to keep her gender a secret to throw off her opponent although considering the matchup it wouldn't have mattered anyway since Marth already knew her. Walking the center of the arena Robin drew her sword and held it in two hands never taking her eyes off of Marth. When she was roughly three feet away her opponent got into his own combat stance. Robin gasped in surprise recognizing Marth's posture as he readied himself.

"A copycat has nothing on the original. I'll teach you the difference between you and her." Robin proclaimed.

"Round four: Robin vs Marth, Fight!"

Robin immediately rushed in hoping to close the distance enough to make Marth's range with his spear useless. The young man was expecting this movement however and leapt backwards before planting his spear point first into the ground and swinging around it. On his return swing Marth kicked out at Robin, catching her in the chest with both feet. Robin cried out in pain as she was knocked backwards. Landing on the ground Marth pulled the spear from the ground and rushed his foe.

With the blunt end of the weapon he jabbed Robin in the chest landing a multitude of blows on her before pulling the spear back for a finishing swing. The attack never came though as Robin recovered enough and launched herself forward tackling Marth to the ground. The two combatants tumbled on the ground until Marth managed to shove Robin off of him.

Robin was first to rise and immediately charged Marth who struggled to rise with his spear. She slashed out with her sword and forced the man to abandon the spear in favor for going at her band handed. The crowd ate it up cheering louder and louder as the battle intensified. Robin swung at Marth, but he avoided her attacks with agile motions left and right before spinning forwards and slamming a double open palmed strike to her chest.

Once again Robin was thrown backwards and to the ground. This time however her sword was lost as well and when she got to her feet Marth was standing at the read with his hands raised for combat. Robin looked around for her weapon and found it was farther away than her opponent. Sighing loudly Robin raised her hands into fists.

"Robin, you don't have to do this. Yield and spare yourself the pain you're going to endure fighting me." He told her.

Robin shook her head. She knew she was at a disadvantage, but her chances of winning weren't zero. She had to at least try and get a win so the alliance to could go through. She ran in and punched out at Marth. The masked man caught her fist easily and sighed before kneeing Robin in the stomach. She doubled over in pain before falling to her knees.

"Sorry Robin, you left me no choice." Marth said as she looked up at him. With a mighty blow Marth punched Robin in the face. Robin's body went limp from the blow and Marth released her so that she could slump to the ground. Walking over to his spear Marth left the combat area as Robin's companions ran over to her. When he arrived at the side where Lon'qu and Caeda stood Marth couldn't meet his siblings gaze. Even from the mask Caeda wore Marth knew he was being glared at.

"It couldn't be helped; we both knew she'd never surrender." He said simply as Caeda silently moved forward for the final fight.

Chrom made sure that Robin would be ok before going to face Caeda in the center of the ring. "Hmph. Is that how it is? We fight alongside another and now we must fight against one another?" Chrom asked.

"We both have things we must fight for Prince Chrom." Caeda replied.

"Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." Chrom stated as he placed his hand onto the handle of his sword.

Caeda smirked and mimicked the action. "Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance from you…...we shall see who shames who!"

Both of the combatants draw their blades at the same time and Chrom pauses in surprise. "Where did you get that? There's no way..." the young man whispers beneath his breath.

"Final Round, Chrom versus Caeda, FIGHT!"

Chrom and Caeda both moved at the same time almost like mirror images of one another. Every move Chrom made Caeda made at the same time. Chrom locked his blade against Caeda as he tried to overpower his opponent. "Tell me—who taught you to fight like this?" Chrom grunted out as the blade lock continued.

"My father!" Caeda exclaimed and kicked out against Chrom catching him in the chest. Chrom slid back and immediately went onto the offensive with his swings. Caeda continued to match his blows almost as if she was reading his mind but Chrom was an experienced fighter and he knew from her motions this wasn't simple prediction. Caeda was using the exact same fighting style as he was.

He knew that she knew his motions and he also knew that she knew he knew so all that was left for him to do is improvise. Taking a gamble Chrom switched his stance so that he was attacking from his least dominant side. Even with the mask on Caeda's movements betrayed surprise and Chrom exploited the second of hesitation that followed. With a cry of passion Chrom struck out and disarmed Caeda by spinning and kicking the sword from their hand before placing his own to Caeda's throat.

"Impressive...if not surprising..." Caeda stated simple as before making the surrender signal.

* * *

*Quick Draw, Strike of Astra


	14. Chapter 14

Awakening of Fate

Paralogue: This One Moment

 **TRIGGER WARNING: LEMON SCENE**

A/N: Paralogues can be skipped without missing much if any content from the main story. Each one will be culmination scenes with paired units.

Robin opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in her bed, or at least the one provided to her by the Feroxians. Sitting in the window sill as barefoot as a newborn was Corrin. His hair blew with the light breeze that entered the room as moonlight shone upon his body. Robin smiled softly at the easy expression he wore. It had been a few days at the least since she had seen the prince relaxed.

"You're awake." Corrin stated simply but Robin could hear the relief in his tone.

"I am; thank you for being here. How did we do?" Robin replied as she looked around for her robes which had been removed from her person.

"Chrom won the final match and brought victory for Flavia. The alliance between Regna Ferox and Ylisse is official. Should open hostility break out with Plegia against either nation they will attack the kingdom together." Corrin replied.

Corrin became silent at that point and refused to meet Robin's gaze. Standing up Robin winced slightly as the cold stone floor touched the bare skin of her soles. She was dressed only in her undergarment which covered her from mid-thigh up to her shoulders. The leotard-esque garment was colored similarly to her normal attire with a majority of the lower torso being black and sectioned by pale golden-yellow accents on either hip with the inner sections colored magenta. The middle of her diaphragm was colored a darker magenta almost rose' with the top section matching the magenta of the hips. The pale golden-yellow accents lined the entire outfit showcasing each individual colored section.

Corrin saw Robin begin to walk over to him with unsteady movements and quickly caught her when she stumbled. Holding the young woman up Corrin tried to get her back to bad but she held fast to her stance and looked him in the eye. Corrin saw those eyes, the piercing red eyes gaze deep into his soul. While he could've easily overpowered Robin in her weakened state, he didn't want to harm her further.

"Robin, get back to bed, you need to rest." Corrin finally stated.

"It's not your fault Corrin; I choose to fight for this cause." Robin replied never looking away.

"It was not a choice that should've been given too you. If I had been there I could've fought. I could've fought and-" Corrin was cut off before finishing his statement by a soft smack to his cheek.

"You could've what Corrin?" Robin asked softly.

"I am not so weak as to believe I need saving. I knew the odds going in were slim and I know that your skill with a blade is better than my own. Still there is no guarantee you could've won and had you been there the matchups might have been different. Corrin you have had to deal with so much so quickly. None of us can truly sympathize with you because we don't have the first clue as to how you are feeling." Robin continued.

"I may have been a bit harsh when I called you naïve. I was jealous of you Corrin. Jealous that you could still see hope in the world and stood resolute in your beliefs. You have a strong heart and it's a very admirable quality to want to see the good in all people. I want to see it in my own countrymen. I don't want to believe that all of Plegia is bad. I refuse to believe we Plegians can't be redeemed." Robin spoke, her voice cracking as tears began to brim in her eyes.

Corrin saw this and realized something about Robin. _She's just like the rest of us. I put her on a pedestal because I didn't think I was worthy of standing next to such greatness. In the same vein of how I see Xander's strength as being unmatched I see Robin as being unachievable. She has her own fears and worries. I was caught up in my own thoughts and didn't even begin to think of hers._

"Robin, I-" Corrin was cut off once more this time by Robin's lips capturing his own. Hear tears glistened in the pale moonlight as they ran down Robin's cheek or flew off her face. The young woman's eyes were closed, and her arms wrapped themselves around Corrin's neck to hold herself steady or to hold him close was unclear.

"It's not your fault Corrin, we both have a lot we need to deal with and that takes time. Don't blame yourself for what happened, I don't and neither does anyone else. What matters is we secured our alliance with Ferox without casualties. Now we can focus on finding you a way home so that you may help your family." Robin spoke with a sad smile.

"Is it bad that I want to stay?" Corrin asked as he wiped away Robin's tears with his thumb.

"Just as bad as it is for me wanting you to stay, I would say." Robin replied.

"Then shouldn't I stay?" Corrin asked as he closed the distance between their faces.

"It would be selfish of you to do that since you have people who are depending on you to return." Robin answered and the distance between them closed further.

"Then just for tonight, in this moment let there be only you." Corrin spoke.

"Just for tonight, in this moment there is only…us." Robin clarified and captured Corrin's lips once more.

Corrin lifted Robin gently and carried her bridal style back to her bed. Corrin felt Robin loosen his armor as he slid out of the breastplate. Laying the female down before him Corrin resumed kissing Robin tenderly while crawling slowly atop her body. Robin allowed Corrin's lips to capture her exposed flesh from her shoulders to the crook of her neck up her nape and to her cheeks before finally claiming her lips.

As the two kissed one another Corrin moved his hands gently along Robin's body until he got to the straps that hung from her shoulders. He hesitated, his hands shaking slowly before Robin's own hands clasped his and placed it on the strap. The silent acknowledgment was all he needed to proceed, and Corrin pulled both straps down past Robin's arms. The outfit was brought lower and lower first revealing Robin's breasts then her stomach before finally baring her body in its natural glory.

Both of them blushed deeply at the position they found themselves in but moved past the embarrassment. With little difficult Corrin slid out of his pantaloons and undergarment and was soon as bare as the woman before him. Smiling softly Robin spread her arms open welcoming Corrin to her. Corrin lowered himself atop Robin and felt her arms wrap around him.

They embraced one another deeply and longingly. Robin lifted her head slightly and Corrin captured her lips, his tongue sliding inside her mouth slowly. They kissed with Corrin holding onto Robin and she, holding him. Corrin felt Robin's heat and smelled her desire. He held back his instinct for as long as possible but soon it was too much for him and in one swift motion he thrust himself into her awaiting slit. Robin broke their kiss and gasped loudly arcing her back at the invasion of her womanhood.

"Are you ok?" Corrin asked gazing down at Robin as she caught her breath.

"Yes…yes, I am…it was surprising and a little painful, but I am fine now." She finally managed to say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Corrin said softly looking away from Robin. She turned his face back to hers and smiled reassuringly before pulling him in for a kiss.

"It is fine Corrin. I want this, and I want you." She told him before moving her body closer to his.

Robin smiled softly and began to move his hips slowly in an instinctual motion. He felt himself slide in and out of Robin and with each motion send another wave of ecstasy throughout his body. Soon Corrin found himself growling softly as his motions and rhythm began to speed up. Robin began to moan softly as her body rocked in motion with Corrin. Her nails trailed down his back while their lips locked in an intense sensual battle of passion.

Corrin continued his bucking motions as he felt pressure began to build up in his nether regions. His motions sped up and soon robin was furiously whispering his name with one hand above her head to protect herself from begin slammed into the headboard as Corrin began to pound into her with wild passion.

"Don't…don't stop…Corrin…don't…" Robin managed to gasp out as she felt pleasure flow throughout her entire body. She had wrapped her legs around Corrin's waist as he went to town on her. Pulling back Corrin lifted his head and roared before plunging himself as deep as he could into Robin and letting the pressure that had built up release itself.

He could feel himself pumping out fluid deep into Robin and her womanhood practically ate it all up. Breathing heavily Corrin held himself aloft by placing his arms alongside either side of Robin. He didn't exit her as he felt himself stay hard inside her.

In a swift motion of bodies Corrin felt himself rolled onto his back with Robin straddling his waist Corrin tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Robin's hand on his chest. She leaned over arcing her back seductively as she trailed kisses from his pectoral muscles to his neck which she bit into softly and sucked at before continuing her kisses to his lips.

"Ride's not over yet." Robin whispered seductively as she began rocking her hips back and forth, riding Corrin slowly. Corrin closed his eyes growled and arched his back as pleasure began to flow into him. Robin kept her motions consistent while slowly raising her body upwards. Like a puppet on a string Corrin rose with her his face buried between her breasts while his arms wrapped around her body.

Robin never stopped her motions while Corrin suckled at her breasts and she caressed her hands through his hair. The two were lost in the moment and in one another. Bathing in the moonlight as their bodies, hearts, minds, and souls united as one. Robin continue to rock up and down on Corrin loving the way he filled her so perfectly. She loved his touch upon her skin and the way he both playfully and tenderly used her breasts with his mouth and hands.

In her heart she knew she wanted this to last forever and it caused her to shed tears when she realized it had to end. Shaking the thought from her mind she focused on the moment and continued to rub her body against Corrin's own. She held him close as she felt pure ecstasy explode in her mind. She forced her lips on his as tears streamed down her face.

The tears contained all her emotions. Her love, her sorrow, her hopes, and her fears. She was putting everything she was and everything she had into her kiss with Corrin. As she kissed him an image sparked within her mind and she instantly knew it was a memory. _Robin, a young girl of nine or ten was sitting with an older woman._

 _"Mommy, what is a kiss?" Robin asked the woman._

 _The woman chuckled softly and looked at her daughter._

 _"A kiss is an action that is done without words, without thought, and with so much love. It is a symbol of an invisible bond between two humans, and links them together no matter how far they are apart from one another. After you've had your first good one, no other person can compare to whom ever gave you it." Robin's mother answered._

As the memory faded Robin pulled Corrin closer as the tears flowed more freely. _Mother, I understand what you meant when you told me that._ Corrin finally broke the kiss to breathe and saw Robin crying.

"What's wrong Robin?" Corrin asked.

"You have to go, back to your world across time and space to a different dimension. I can't help but be sad." Robin replied.

"We are connected Robin, whether skyward bound, adrift in time or lost in the embers of a fading twilight you and I will always be united."

"Until the stars turn cold and fall, I am yours, and you are mine." Robin stated with a smile and kissed Corrin once more. The two embraced in one another arms and stayed in that embrace for the rest of the night. Their last thoughts before sleep claimed them was of one another.


End file.
